


This never happened before

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: A love like this [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn is dense, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Seven is a ball of fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The Captain had been reckless, so had Seven. Each in their own special way. Seven was sure that this never happened to her before, neither should it ever do again. If only it wasn't for those overwhelming new emotions...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: A love like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065374
Comments: 209
Kudos: 85





	1. Blue hour rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me one night. At first, I wanted to simply write it as a One-Shot, but in the end, I decided to turn it into my first chaptered fanfic of J/7. I hope you'll enjoy this ride with me. :)

**At 2100 hours:**

_Ring,_ silence. _Ring,_ not a sound, odd... Taking my enhanced hearing and the otherwise deserted corridor of Deck 3 into consideration, as well as the correct time I can not help but frown. Sure, the Captain might not exactly be known for her punctuality, past experiences have already proven so. However, when it comes to our pre-arranged meetings she has never once failed me in that matter. I decide to press the chime one last time and wait for 30 seconds. The only sound that once again greets me from inside the captain's quarters is silence. An involuntary sigh leaves my lips at this inconvenience. Following a sudden instinct, I let myself in, a flash of panic gripping at my heart. What if something happened and she requires my help?

Fortunately, this proves to have been a 'false alarm' as I once heard Tom Paris call a similar situation before as after thoroughly inspecting her quarters the Captain is nowhere to be found. Just what is going on here? We did agree to meet today at 2100 hours, of that much I am certain thanks to my eidetic memory, the pleasant husky voice of the Captain which without fail always manages to send those inexplainable shivers down my spine and causing an odd, yet not unwelcome tingling sensation which I recall Naomi Wildman referring to as butterflies in her stomach before to form in my lower abdomen.

Having waited for long enough and feeling frustrated at the lack of Janeway in her own quarters I decide to let the ship's computer locate her for me. I clear my throat in which as I only notice now an uncomfortable lump has formed. I demand: „Computer, what is the location of Captain Janeway?“ The generic female voice answers me: „Captain Janeway is in her ready room on Deck 1.“ I can not believe this woman! On any other day, I wouldn't even have been surprised to hear that kind of response even at a rather late hour like 2100 hours. However, for her to simply disregard her prescheduled meeting with me like this is outrageous! At the current rate, she's working she is going to collapse anytime soon. Regular regeneration is crucial to working efficiently, even I am aware of that.

While riding the turbo lift up to Deck 1 where the Captain's ready room is located painful images of a damaged Janeway are suddenly flashing before my inner eye, making me grip my chest and groan out in despair. I can not and I will not allow for that to happen! She might have laughed off my telling her to take her health and need for regeneration more seriously in the past, but tonight I will not let her get away so easily anymore. I will leave her no choice but to listen to me!

Fueled with renewed determination I strode towards the Captain's ready room. At this moment I am glad that thanks to the late hour no one passes me by on my way. I sigh softly when my finger for the fifth time tonight presses her chime only this time it's not the one to her quarters but her ready room. The things I do for this woman...

I tap my foot in hardly restrained annoyance at the silence which once again greets me from the other side. Deciding that she has made me wait for more than is still tolerable, especially considering the current time, 2115 I enter the room, my anger now hardly restrained. Just what could possibly be so important that she keeps me waiting, no stands me up like that? My breath catches in my throat, all anger vanishing instantly the moment my eyes fall on the sleeping form of Kathryn Janeway. What a sight to behold! My heart figuratively melts at the slumped over form of my Captain. Her beautiful auburn hair is sprawled all over the table in front of her on which her head is resting. Careful not to make a sound that may wake the sleeping beauty I creep over to her side, leaning over to make sure she indeed is asleep.

Once I have confirmed that she in fact is deep asleep I gently tuck the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, marveling at the soft feeling of those beautiful auburn locks between my fingers. Deciding to be bold I lean further down and bury my nose in the inviting softness, eager to find out if the sensation is as pleasant as touching it. Nothing in this world could have ever prepared me for what hits me then. A combination of what I determine to be the rich and spicy scent of Lavendula Angustifolia, the sweetness of honey along with the sweet bitterness of her beloved coffee result in my breath to hitch, my pulse to quicken, and a not entirely unfamiliar tingly sensation in my nether region to slowly but steadily build up, almost making me lose my footing.

After regaining my cool and making sure to put a good distance between her hair and me, not trusting myself any longer on that matter I whisper in her ear in an unfamiliar loving tone: „Good night, my Captain. I hope you are having pleasant dreams.“ I get up from my rather uncomfortable hunched over position, making my way back to the door. Something holds me back, however, which I can not quite fathom what it may be and I come to rest in front of the big bulkhead from which thousands of stars can be seen twinkling brightly in the deep blue sky. Wait... That is strange. After confirming the current time, 2120 I am stumped. Shouldn't the sky be pitch black at a time like this?

Could it be an anomaly or a nebula? No, that is impossible. My star charts would have indicated this earlier when I conducted my research. Curious...

„Beautiful, isn't it?“ My heart figuratively jumps at the familiar voice which distracts me in my thoughts. I swallow, taking a deep calming breath before answering her. „Indeed. However, I am surprised that considering the hour the sky looks this blue.“ I can practically hear the smile in her voice when she answers me. „They call it the blue hour for a reason. The French first invented the term L'heure bleue for this particular time of day between dawn and night because of the deep blue color the sky takes on during it. I personally love this color. It very much reminds me of the eyes of someone very dear to me...“

I turn around, the question since when she had been awake already on my lips but to my surprise and slight amusement she has already fallen back asleep, facing me this time. Is she truly back asleep? I step up behind her and whisper in her ear. „Captain?“ No reaction. Either she is a very good actress, or she indeed is sleeping. Knowing my Captain I think it is safe to say that the latter most likely is the case. What do I do now? I can not simply let her sleep here. She has worked so hard, harder than all of us combined. I think bringing her back to her quarters and 'tucking her into bed' as Samantha Wildman always does with Naomi is the least I can do for her. She deserves a good night's sleep for once and I can imagine that sleeping on the not very comfortable looking ready room desk can not be the most healthy kind of sleep.

**2130 hours captain's quarters**

Carrying the sleeping Captain all the way back to her quarters made me realize just how light she is. It must be her diet, mainly consisting of black coffee, no nutrition whatsoever. I shake my head. I will never be fully able to understand this woman. She will forever be somewhat of a mystery to me. I can not contain the smile forming on my lips at the sight before me now. After fighting an inner battle with myself I decided to change her into her favorite peach-colored nightgown which I freshly replicated for her. I must admit that was one of the best decisions I have ever made. She looks absolutely stunning laying in her bed, the stars shining in from the viewport above it, illuminating her beautiful features in the most delightful way.

I lean down and whisper from the bottom of my heart. „I love you, my Captain. Thank you for this wonderful night. I hope your sleep will be undisturbed. I will see you in the morning.“

I get up, my cheeks feeling like they burn at the heartfelt confession I just made, leaving her quarters as fast as my feet allow me to without making too much noise. My heart pounding in my ears once the door to my Cargo Bay has closed securely behind me. I feel like tonight it will be me who will have trouble 'sleeping' for once...


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven remember the events of the previous night. Both in their own special way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this story. I appreciate it very much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**6000 hours captain's quarters the next morning:**

My eyes flutter open lazily at the intrusive morning sun shining through the viewport. After stretching myself lazily I finally fully open my eyes. Odd... I can't remember going to my quarters last night at all, let alone changing into my nightgown and going to bed. My, I sure must've been tired...

Oh my Gods, that dream though. I surely do remember that vividly. The way Seven was standing at my ready room window, gazing out at the beautiful blue sky, seemingly lost in thought. Oh, how I hated to interrupt her in such a seemingly intimate moment of pondering. However, somehow I felt the need to know her thoughts on the phenomenon displayed outside. „Beautiful. Isn't it?“ I asked her, anxiously awaiting her response, yet I couldn't help but scold myself inwardly. Beauty is irrelevant...

Her answer that followed took me by surprise. „Indeed. However, I am surprised that considering the hour the sky looks this blue.“ I couldn't help the smile from forming at her words that had so positively surprised me, made me proud even. I then more than willingly explained to her. „They call it the blue hour for a reason. The French first invented the term L'heure bleue for this particular time of day between dawn and night because of the deep blue color the sky takes on during it.“

The thing I said next, however. In the name of Starfleet. What was I thinking? Did I seriously tell her that sappy line of: „I personally love this color. It very much reminds me of the eyes of someone very dear to me...“ Good thing it was all just a dream, a figment of my imagination, nothing more, nothing less. I wonder what dream me meant by that though...

**Meanwhile in Cargo Bay 2:**

„Regeneration cycle complete.“ I blink my eyes open in confusion. The cycle is already completed? I feel like I was merely in there for approximately 2 hours. Curious, usually every regeneration feels the same. This is a first. Then again I did contemplate for quite some time still after my 'date' with the Captain last night.

Still, I could not for the life of me make any sense of those last two sentences of hers before she passed out for the second time in her ready room, my eidetic memory mercilessly replaying them over and over, almost sending me into overdrive. „I personally love this color. It very much reminds me of the eyes of someone very dear to me...“

The one question I could not and in fact still can not get out of my mind almost leading to me not regenerating at all last night. Who is that person whose eyes the blue of the sky reminded her of, that lucky person that is as she referred to it 'so dear to her?' Most of all though. Why does the lack of knowing this kind of irrelevant information bother me to the point of almost forgetting to regenerate? This woman will be the end of me one of these days...

I sigh involuntarily before stepping out of my alcove. No more contemplating for now. A distracted drone is an inefficient drone. 'You're not a drone anymore, Seven. You are an individual now.' I have a hard time not to stumble at the sudden, uncalled for, yet not entirely unpleasant memory of my Captain telling me those words not too long ago.

While making my way towards my Astrometrics lab I can not help but get distracted once again. Last night was the most unexpected, confusing, yet absolutely wonderful night of my life. The scent of her hair and the images of her sleeping form forever etched into my memory. How does one get rid of those kinds of images from their mind anyway? Work might prove to be effective in ridding me of them, if only for a while.

Upon starting my duty shift I soon come to realize that today is what humans may refer to as 'a slow day'. Why does today out of all days have to be that kind of day? My need for distraction apparently is so strong that I find myself planning the safest, most efficient route through the Delta Quadrant for the following month. I am fully concentrated on typing in the coordinates of an M-class planet we could spend a week, or two on for recreation and regeneration. The planet in question looks to be the perfect 'vacation spot' as it resembles Earth quite a lot with lots of water and vegetation covering the surface and surprisingly enough no other life forms.

„Janeway to Seven of Nine.“ I shake my head slightly at the daze the familiar husky voice of the captain threatens to put me in. What could she want from me at this hour? I tap my comm badge and reply in the most neutral tone I can muster, taking my increased heart rate and the 'butterflies in my stomach' into consideration. „Seven here, captain. How may I be of service?“

It is silent for a moment which confuses me only the slightest bit before she answers. „Could you come to my ready room? It doesn't have to be right now if you're busy. There's just something I'd like to discuss with you.“ She wants to discuss something with me? Is it only me, or did she sound rather... hesitant just now? No, the Captain has no need to sound hesitant. Unless she does not want to discuss work-related matters, but matters of personal interest?

Trying my best to ignore the nagging feeling that this might be a bad idea I answer her obediently. „I will comply. Expect me to be with you shortly, Captain. Seven out.“ Taking one last glance at my recent work I safe my progress before shutting down the program and exiting my lab. Once in the turbo lift my restless mind again keeps on replaying images of a sleeping Janeway and our conversation from last night like a broken record.

I groan out in exasperation at the unwelcome intrusion. Why does my mind have to betray me like this? I managed to suppress the memories for the whole of my shift, my method of distracting myself proving to be most efficient. I can not possibly meet her in the condition I am in right now. She will be able to tell something is wrong. She knows me too well. I sense doom heading my way...


	3. Ready room meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven meet at the Captain's ready room. One may be better at handling the meeting than the other (at least from the outside).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Fueled by the positive reception of this story so far I am back with a new chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, or if this chapter in particular. Reading your comments keeps me motivated to continue what I'm doing. :)

**1100 hours captain's ready room**

The sound of the chime snaps me out of my reverie. Can it be her already? Never underestimate Borg efficiency, Katie. I sigh softly, trying my best to get my nerves under control, putting my captain's mask back on, hoping to be able to hide the maelstrom of emotions going on inside me at this very moment, calling out to the person waiting outside: „Come in!“

The door hisses open, revealing the person I was expecting. Nothing could have ever possibly prepared me for that sight, however, or the feelings it evokes inside me. My breath involuntarily hitches at her legs which seemingly go on for miles clad in her blue biosuit that hugs her curves in all the right ways. More than that the combination of her eyes that curiously look back at mine in the same color of her choice of apparel ignites a spark of something I dare not think about right now.

„Seven, you're early. I was just about to get myself a cup of coffee.“ Did that sound quite harsh, or is that only me? When I notice the slightest flinch go through the young woman's body I know that it must've sounded quite harsh even to her. Oh, Katie. You should really know better than to make her feel like an unwelcome guest, especially when you were the one who told her to come over here in the first place...

„Pardon the intrusion, Captain. I was not aware that it was 'coffee time' right at this hour.“ I blink at her choice of words, her retreating steps that next can be heard alarming me even more. Oh no! Don't leave. „Coffee black.“ Wait, what? I turn my eyes in the direction of my replicator to see Seven already retreating from it, the typical steel mug with the steaming hot beverage in her human hand. I barely have time to register what's going on before the familiar aroma of coffee invades my nostrils.

„Here you go, Captain. Please enjoy your 'coffee time' first then we can have our discussion. Would you prefer to have this moment to yourself? I can step out and wait in the corridor to give you some privacy.“

I'm glad to have taken a seat first, her words once again catching me completely off-guard. I can't help but chuckle at her innocent words combined with that absolutely adorable look on her face. Oh my. I wonder where those words even came from and what would make her think that I expect her to leave the room. For what exactly? Smiling at her I motion over to the couch.

„Make yourself at home, Seven. There's no need for you to leave the room. Also, thank you for your patience and consideration. Please excuse my snapping at you earlier. It wasn't my intention to make you feel like an intruder. I simply had a rather busy morning and didn't get to drink my morning coffee in the midst of all this.“ I sigh softly, gesturing at the pile of padd's on my desk.

After adjusting herself on the couch until she has seemingly found a comfortable position which to me looks rather stiff she nods her head in what I deem is understanding, or even compassion, surprising me. „I understand.“ A not entirely unfamiliar warmth settles in the pit of my stomach as she starts fiddling with a padd in her hands, looking almost guilty. „I do not wish to burden you, even further, Captain. I will refine my report and hand it to you at a more convenient time.“

Oh, Seven. I have a hard time not to coo at her obvious display of compassion towards me. No, acting like a mother hen would most likely only result in her hiding behind her Borg mask again and I want to see this new, raw side of hers even if it's just for a little longer. I want to see Annika if only for a few more minutes.

**1115 hours**

My mind once again keeps on replaying very unwanted images. The fact that she keeps on occasionally flicking her pink muscle over those luscious burgundy lips only further drives my already overactive mind on. Shifting on my rather uncomfortable seating position I decide to get up in hopes of my preferred standing position helping me regain my composure.

I stand up, on the verge of walking over to the viewport but her voice holds me back. „Leaving so early? I'm sorry if I said something to upset you or make you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. Please stay. As I mentioned before there's something I wish to discuss with you.“

I inhale deeply, taking two steps forward then coming to another halt right in front of the viewport, answering her truthfully. „I did not plan to leave, Captain. I simply can not sit for too long as you know and decided to stand instead if that is agreeable with you?“ My heart rate once again quickens at her voice carrying over to me, resulting in me to turn around so I can face her.

„Of course, Seven. Excuse me for being inconsiderate earlier when offering you a seat. I should know better by now.“ Her look of dismay that then shadows her beautiful features for a .2 seconds makes my heart ache. It is at this moment that I decide that I never want to be the cause for that look on her face ever again. I relax my facial muscles which is quite the trying task, smiling at her.

„Do not worry about me, Captain. I know you only meant well by offering me a seat. I appreciate your consideration, so please do not deem yourself inconsiderate.“ I inwardly sigh in relief at her expression relaxing. However, I am in no way prepared for what happens next. Her lips curl up and her eyes start to shine like the starry skies outside her viewport last night, the most breathtaking smile directed my way making my heart figuratively soar and the butterflies in my abdomen follow along.

„Oh Seven...“

If she knew of the intensity of emotion and physical reaction simply hearing her call out my name along with seeing that force 10 smile which undoubtedly could make even the strongest man surrender and beg for mercy cause me to feel at this very moment. I knew that I was doomed the moment I found her last night in her ready room in that most vulnerable state...


	4. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering the time Janeway decides to invite Seven for a lunch date to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation is rising. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you do, please be kind enough to let me know. :)

**1130 hours captain's ready room**

Is it just me, or has something in the air shifted? Unable to hold her gaze any longer I look down and when noticing the time make a spontaneous decision. „How about lunch together, Seven?“ She blinks her eyes, in the same manner, she always does when waking up from her regeneration, the simple, yet absolutely captivating flutter of her long lashes never fails to knock the wind out of me.

For a moment there I'm afraid she'll decline, considering the current tension between us which I feel is irritating her. To my surprise, she tells me in an unusually soft tone. „I would like that, Captain.“ I can't help but smile again, content at her answer. I must say I've already grown quite fond of this new side of Seven. It is rather endearing to experience the raw emotion coming from her like this.

However, I need to be careful not to cause her to shy away again. Knowing she's not a fan of crowds and taking the current time 1130 into consideration, prime time at the mess hall, I dismiss my initial idea of going there and instead offer her. „Meet me in my quarters in half an hour. How does that sound? As I told you I have something I want to discuss with you and considering the time I'd prefer going there than the most likely crowded mess hall.“

Gods, Katie. Admit it to yourself. You want this new side of her all to yourself. So taking her to your quarters sounds perfect. No one to distract, or potentially make her go back to her stoic self there. Unless I screw up acting like a fool...

„I concur. 1200 hours at your quarters. I am looking forward to our lunch 'date', Captain.“ Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks at her words accompanied by that signature cocked brow I smile at her, trying my best not to give way to the sea of emotions whirling up inside me. „I'm looking forward to it too. See you at 1200.“

At this, she leaves my ready room with a spring in her step. Now that is a first. Why would she be excited about a simple lunch date with me? I must be imagining things already. Then again it's been too long since we met up like this, just the two of us, sitting and talking about things other than just our work and tactical stuff.

I sigh softly as my mind's eye once more replays the conversation from last night's dream. Those last two sentences from me still a mystery to me. I shake my head to clear away the fog my reminiscing has created and get up, not wanting to risk being late for my lunch date in my own quarters.

Upon entering my private rooms an odd sensation strikes me that I can't seem to quite fathom. It almost feels as if someone was in here recently. No, this is impossible. I must be losing it already. That one cup of coffee earlier clearly wasn't enough. Taking a glance at the time and determining I still got plenty of it left until my guest will arrive I strut over to the replicator at the wall, ordering. „Coffee, black.“

A pleased sigh leaves my lips once the familiar aroma invades my nostrils, effectively calming me down. That hits the spot! Sinking down into the soft cushions of my couch I realize just how exhausted I am. The mere thought of the huge pile of padd's still awaiting me on my ready room desk makes me want to throw the towel and call it quits for today, taking the rest of it off.

Of course, I can't afford that luxury. I'm already behind on reading those reports anyway, but today simply seems to be one of those days somehow. At least I've got my lunch date with my favorite Astrometrics Officer to look forward to.

After finishing my coffee rather hastily, noticing that time did not stop for me I once more walk over to my replicator, this time requesting my mother's tomato soup along with loaves of fresh bread. The familiar scent throwing me back to my childhood days at the farm. After a long day on the field, it was the scent of my mom's cooking that without fail managed to send a smile on my worn-out face, making me feel at home. Oh, mom...

I swallow at the image of my beloved mother appearing before my inner eye, tears brimming in my eyes. The moment is gone as quickly as it came and once I'm sure that my emotions are in check again I take a quick shower and afterward replicate myself a fresh uniform. I had contemplated wearing more casual attire first, but considering the time and the fact that I'm technically still very much on duty for today, I dismissed it again pretty soon.

I've just left my bathroom again after applying a fresh layer of lipstick and brushing through my hair when the chime rings indicating her arrival. Punctual as always. I smile to myself after checking the time, exactly 1200 before calling out. „Come in!“

The door swishes open and my breath catches in my throat at the sight greeting me. Seven though still wearing her biosuit has loosened her hair, beautiful luscious golden locks flowing over her shoulders. Good, God! She's gorgeous. No wonder at least half of the ship's crew would give almost anything for a date with her.

As I motion her over to the dining table, holding a chair out for her to sit on I notice something else. While she's still wearing a biosuit it is not the one she wore just half an hour ago at my ready room. The one she wore earlier was the blue one, but now she is dressed in a red one. I wonder what made her decide to change her apparel...

**1200 hours captain's quarters**

I wonder if she notices my change of apparel. If she does then she, fortunately, has the decency not to ask any questions about it. I can not believe our encounter earlier at her ready room has positively ruined my other biosuit. Luckily she decided to have lunch here and give me an opportunity to 'freshen up'. The mere imagination of her noticing my ordeal still sending shivers to me.

When she holds out a chair for me to sit down now the familiar fluttery sensation in the pit of my stomach overcomes me. Remembering my lessons with the doctor it seems she has decided to take on the male role on our date. No, what am I thinking? The captain is not planning to court me, nor is she romantically interested in me. Such thoughts are highly inappropriate!

I shake my head lightly in an attempt to rid myself of these indecent thoughts, deciding to turn the attention over to the food instead. „What is for lunch, Captain?“ For a moment her features turn into a look of surprise before a soft smile replaces her irritation. „I decided to go for one of my all-time favorites, mama Janeway's tomato soup. Knowing the two of us I thought something light would be just the right thing.“

My heart starts to soar hearing her words. She is so thoughtful, so kind, and considerate. I smile in her direction, deeming it to be the best way to convey my gratitude and tell her. „That sounds perfect. I am very much looking forward to trying your mother's cooking, Captain.“ She lifts up her spoon with a grin. „Dig in, Seven.“

At a loss of what to do at first, I soon mimic her actions, taking a small spoonful of the hot soup, carefully blowing at it to cool it down. Once I deem the food to have the right temperature for consumption I lift the spoon up to my mouth, parting my lips for my first taste of Gretchen Janeway's homemade, or rather home replicated tomato soup.

A curious sound involuntarily leaves my lips the moment the rich, fruity aroma of the tomatoes combined with various spices I can not quite determine invades my tastebuds. I can see colors swirling before my mind's eye, laughter sounding and the smell of fresh hay filling the air. It only lasts for around half a minute though, my momentary bliss interrupted by that rich deep voice, which without fail always causes pleasant tingles to go down my spine.

„It's good. Isn't it?“ I look up at her, shaking my head which makes her smile falter, resulting in a dropping sensation in my stomach. „No. Good is by no means sufficient to describe this perfect composition of tomato and spices. It is most delicious and I can now relate as to how and why this is one of your 'all-time favorite' meals, Captain. Your mother is a truly gifted cook. Thank you for introducing me to this most delightful dish.“

Her features visibly relax at this, her alluring burgundy lips once more curling up into my favorite, yet the most dreaded smile of hers, igniting what feels like a fire in my groin. I have a hard time not to make yet another indecent sound at this. Seizing the moment I decide to file this smile to my memories for research purposes only. Oh, who am I trying to fool?

A new wave of last night's memories threatens to come up which I interrupt by remarking. „By the way, Captain. What was it that you wished to discuss with me? I am quite curious.“ Oh no. What was I thinking? While it is true that I am curious, I am also afraid of this discussion. It can not be that she knows. Can it?


	5. The discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven are finally having their discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continuous support and interest in this story. Reading your comments and receiving feedback helps a lot and keeps me going. :)

**1215 hours captain's quarters**

I'm glad I already finished my soup, otherwise, it might've ended up right in my windpipe at her sudden, unexpected question accompanied by that cock of her eyebrow. Lord, have mercy on me. If only I could remember the question she just asked me...

After shaking my head carefully so she won't think I've lost it the words she just said slowly fall into place and start to make sense. Oh, yes. She wants to know what I wanted to discuss with her earlier.

How I wish I would've never said anything about wanting to discuss something with her. Here we go, Katie. Time to make a fool of myself. I still can't believe I must've been so tired last night that I forgot all about it.

„This is going to sound very strange now... but could you remind me what we talked about at our meeting last night? I know we had agreed to meet at 2100 here in my quarters, but frankly, I can't remember anything that has transpired last night. The last thing I recall is us talking about wanting to meet up, but after that, there's only blackness. I'm sorry. Please don't think our meetings aren't important to me. They mean a lot to me and I'm sure that under normal circumstances I would've definitely remembered...“

I turn my gaze down, embarrassed, and afraid of her reaction. Way to go, Katie. It was bound to happen someday. The Doctor, Chakotay, and Seven herself have warned me for a long time, but I refused to listen.

I look up at her again, my stomach performing somersaults at the twinkle in those beautiful azure eyes.

„While you are right that we were supposed to meet at 2100 hours in your quarters last night the meeting never came to. I arrived at your quarters at the right time, but when I rang your chime, 5 times in a row I should add there was no reaction.“

Hu? That is strange. Could it be that I was already asleep at the time and hence did not hear her ringing? I'm usually not a deep sleeper at all, so hearing she rang 5 times in a row and I didn't wake up from it simply doesn't add up to me.

Also, the last time I went to bed at an hour as early as before 2100 was when I was still a kid living at the farm. I furrow my brow, trying to make sense of any of this. When my gaze meets her again it turns out she has started to pick at a piece of bread, the food in her hand suddenly seems to be the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

There has to be more to this. Seeing her act so uncomfortable and seemingly lost in her own world I decide to drop it for now though. I asked what I wanted to and she answered me truthfully. I can testify that since she has not once told me anything but the truth.

Still, her behavior now is odd, to say the least. I decide to ignore my peaked curiosity and tell her. „I guess I must've gone to bed very early last night. When I woke up this morning I couldn't remember going to my quarters, let alone going to bed. How I ended up there is still a mystery to me. At least I had a rather nice dream.“

Her head snaps up at this, startling me. Damn, those eyes! Oh, Katie. Mom warned me from a very young age that eyes bearing that special glint should be avoided at all costs. It took me long enough to catch up, but I think I finally know the kind of eyes she was referring to. They are at this moment looking at me, making me feel like she's staring right into my soul. This is bad...

„Would you care to share the content of that 'nice' dream of yours with me, Captain? I am rather curious about its nature. Ever since first learning about dreams they have been quite fascinating to me.“

Feeling like my cheeks are on fire I avert my gaze, unable to hold hers any longer and ashamed about my dream. One thing she just said caught my attention though. Did she say she is fascinated with dreams? That sure is unexpected!

As her mentor, it is my duty to give in to her curiosity, and answer her questions, teach her about humanity. I guess that does include dreams as well. I sigh under my breath, trying to gather the courage I seem to lack and tell her in a small voice.

„I'll tell you under one condition, Seven. Please don't judge me. It was just a dream, a figment of my imagination and it's normal for dreams to be a random series of events and for those events to often make little to no sense...“

I look up at her and to my surprise, her expression once again is full of compassion, and her voice laced with sincerity when she answers me.

„I will not judge you, Captain. I am very well aware that dreams are a random chain of events that often seem to lack sense. However, that is not to say that there is no meaning to them.“

Wait... Does Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone think dreams are in some way relevant? Or did I misinterpret her words?

**1230 hours**

It takes all my mental strength to keep my composure and not seem too excited at the aspect of my Captain trusting me enough to reveal one of a human's most personal, private things, her dream of last night to me.

She clears her throat and starts to speak, my mind having trouble following. „In my dream, we were in my ready room. You were facing away from me at first, gazing out at the sky which was of a deep blue. I intuitively knew it was past 2100 hours and that we were currently witnessing the blue hour of the day.

I felt unsure what to say, not wanting to interrupt your obvious pondering. Yet, I wanted to know your opinion on the phenomenon displayed outside, so I asked you if you found it to be beautiful. I didn't expect you to give a positive reply, but you did, agreeing to my statement.

You were confused that at such an hour the sky wasn't black but of a deep blue. I then explained to you the phenomenon and its origin. Then I added two sentences which I would rather not repeat now since they were rather... private.“

This can not be! Does she think that our meeting last night, our conversation was merely a dream? That it never happened for real? I honestly do not know if I should laugh, or cry. Never in my adult life have I felt so ambiguous. My heart feels like it has sunken into my lower abdomen. I would prefer to be anywhere but here right now.

To think that in a way this is all my own fault for telling her a half-truth earlier only makes matters worse. My first attempt at a white lie could not have been less successful. Would now be the time to come clean and admit to her what truly transpired last night?

I can feel her gaze burning on me, her expression one of concern, making me feel even worse than I already do.

„Seven, is everything alright? You look awfully pale. Was it the soup? I should have considered the spices may not react well with your nanoprobes. You've never eaten spicy food before after all. Let's get you to sickbay. The Doctor should check this up immediately.“

I blink at her ridiculous words, shaking my head vehemently. „Captain, I am fine. There is no need for me to go to sickbay. I am sorry for being quiet just now. Your dream sounded rather... familiar and it irritated me for a moment. Thank you for the delicious meal, Captain, and for sharing something as private as your dream with me. It is rather late. I think we should both get back to work. I truly enjoyed our lunch 'date', Captain. Your company was inspiring as always.“

My heart does a rather painful flip at the rosy hue her cheeks have taken on and the smile she graces me with.

„I'm glad you're doing fine, Seven. If you should experience any symptoms later, however, please make sure to go see the Doctor, alright? You are quite welcome, Seven. I'm always happy to help further your studies on humanity and if sharing my dreams with you can be of any help then so be it. You're right. It has gotten quite late. There's plenty of work awaiting me at my ready room still...“

She sighs, making me worry for her. How I wish I could help her and get her to rest instead...

„I truly enjoyed our lunch date as well, Seven. We should meet up again and catch up soon. It has been a while since we last had one of our talks. How about this? Since you told me that our meeting last night never came to. What would you say to meet tonight right here instead? Unless you have other plans for tonight already. I would cook dinner as well to make up for standing you up last night.“

Did she just ask me out on a dinner date tonight, or is my mind playing tricks on me? My mouth feels like sandpaper out of a sudden. Unable to reply to her in that state I quickly take a deep swig of water, the cool beverage running down my sore throat feeling pleasantly soothing.

Once I am sure that I can talk properly again, I answer her. „I would love to meet tonight, Captain and dinner sounds acceptable as well. If it tastes similar to lunch I can not refuse. Also, you do owe me a meeting still after all.“

Her lips curl up into one of her 'killer' smiles, her beautiful blue eyes smiling along as she tells me.

„It's a date then. 1900 hours right here. I will be waiting with dinner.“

Oh my. What have I gotten myself into here? I can only hope for the sake of the two of us and our friendship that I will be able to keep my composure...


	6. The dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven's dinner date threatens to get overshadowed by Janeway's latest discoveries...

**1800 hours captain's quarters**

God, I never thought that shift would ever end! It's moments like this that I notice my age the most. What wouldn't I give for a massage right now. I swear, my back's killing me! No time to rest, Katie. Seven is gonna arrive in merely an hour and you have lots to prepare until then.

Upon entering my quarters I once again get struck by the odd feeling that something is amiss. Surely it's normal for it to feel like someone else's been here recently taking my recent lunch date with Seven into consideration. However, my intuition tells me that that wasn't the first time someone other than myself was here in the last approximately 24 hours.

Shaking my suspicions off for the time being I head over to the bathroom to take a bath, desperate to ridden myself of the sweats and dirt of a long, stressful day.

I never thought that merely reading reports from my crew could be this exhausting before today. There was one of them I did in fact look forward to reading more than I would have expected. That special report was none other than Seven's.

She as per usual did not disappoint. Her report indeed was by far the most interesting, intriguing out of all of today's reports. It also solidified my suspicions regarding her compassion towards the crew of this ship.

Her plan for a vacation if you will on an M-class planet a few lightyears from here to get some much-needed recreation and regeneration sounding like the perfect idea to me. I am certainly going to tell her so during our dinner date later.

My cheeks start to burn at the romantic term. I can't help but wonder what those meetings of ours mean to her. It can't possibly be the same as it is for me. That unfortunately very much seems like wishful thinking.

A sigh leaves my lips. Oh, Katie. You should know better than try to force her to do something that she's not ready to do yet. Though, the question is. Will she ever be and will her first choice be me? Sadly, I can hardly imagine that to be the case...

After a thorough soak, I contemplate my outfit for the occasion. I don't want to come over as needy, so dressing in too revealing clothes is out of question. Also, I don't want to irritate her by dressing in a too out of character type of way.

Too casual attire might put her off too, however. Taking all those things into consideration I soon decide on casual yet classy attire consisting of a simple white shirt and black slacks. After brushing my hair and applying a light layer of make-up I am good to go.

Now on to our meal for the night. When passing my bed however I can't help but stop dead in my tracks. A new wave of someone else's presence washing over me. No way! Who would've possibly dared to enter my bedroom?

Memories of Q doing just that in the past hit me, evoking a sense of panic. It wouldn't have been the first time that someone entered my quarters, even something as sacred as my bedroom without permission, or even without my knowledge.

Unable to ignore my gut feeling any longer I ask the dreaded question. „Computer, was there someone besides me in my quarters last night?“

A second of panic passes by before the familiar disembodied female voice answers me „Affirmative.“, shaking me to the core. Who would dare... I take a shuttering breath before asking this time much more quiet and hesitant. „Computer, who was in my quarters last night, and when were they here?“

I'm glad I decided last minute to sit on my bed, the answer to that question undoubtedly making me lose my balance otherwise. „Seven of Nine was at your quarters at 2100 and 2130 hours.“ Seven was at my quarters? Two times in a row within such a short time span?

The fact that she lied to me for the first time earlier when telling me she had left when I didn't answer her ringing last night hits me more than I thought it would. She didn't as much as blink while telling me that obviously blunt lie!

Suddenly I feel like this date wasn't such a good idea. My mood has considerably dropped after learning that news and my will to see her is hardly there anymore, let alone talk to her.

If lying comes so easily to her who knows if there's more where that came from. As much as I hate the aspect of ruining our date I feel that at this rate there is no other way than to confront her with my knowledge and ask for her reason.

Due to a lack of creativity which I am sure is caused by this new twist of events I last minute decide to replicate us my mom's Quiche Lorraine along with some cider.

The chime rings at point 1900, evoking an involuntary, fortunately, quiet sigh to escape my lips. I put on my command mask before calling out. „Come in!“ Here we go, Katie. Let's get this over with. Hopefully, I'll be able to somewhat keep my temper in check at least while we eat...

**1900 hours**

After contemplating whether or not I should wear anything other than one of my bio suits, I in the end decided to be bold and try something new.

Not new per se, but new for Janeway. Truthfully I had worn that red dress before on my 'first date' the doctor had arranged for me. My captain has never seen me in it before however and I must admit that this fact both excites and frightens me as I am not certain how her reaction to it might be.

A sense of what humans refer to as 'Deja Vu' hits me upon my arrival at the captain's quarters. Unlike last night I only hit the chime once before I can hear her call out in her command voice. „Come in!“

That is odd. She is using her command voice while she is off-duty, knowing full well that it is me who has arrived for our casual meeting? That is a first. I enter rather hesitantly, the weird sense that something is not right entering alongside with me.

My suspicions only heighten when our gazes meet, her command mask in check, making it unable for me to read her. Once I notice the dark gray storms of her usually blue eyes however I know that something is very wrong and she is upset. I swallow and say, my stoic tone masking my emotions.

„Good evening, captain. You look beautiful tonight if I may say so.“

I am not lying. Her outfit consisting of a white shirt and black pants looks rather handsome on her and her lighter make-up compliments it perfectly. I can not help but blink at her expression changing from her command mask to what I determine to be shock.

Why would she be shocked? Curious. This woman truly is a mystery to me. I involuntarily feel my face warm, her next words catching me completely off-guard. „You look beautiful yourself, Seven. That dress is very flattering. It leaves little to the imagination too...“

I knew it was a mistake to wear that dress. What was I thinking wearing it on a casual dinner meeting with my captain? My hormones must have clearly affected my choice there.

She once again holds out a chair for me to sit on and I slump down on it rather ungracefully. I messed up and not for the first time too...

I hear her take a seat as well. The air is thick with something I can not quite determine, resulting in my irritation to grow and my guilt to rise along with it.

Last night was a mistake. She knows! There is no other explanation for her change of behavior. Is there? It is now, or never.

I force myself to turn my gaze up, our eyes meeting in the process, and start to confess. „When I told you about last night during our lunch date earlier I was not entirely honest, captain. I had meant to tell you the truth at first, however, I could not bring myself to do so out of shame.“ I bite my lip, feeling my nervosity rising with every word I say.

„The truth is after ringing the chime to your quarters five times and not getting an answer I started to worry and entered your quarters without permission, searching them for a sign of you which there was none. This only worried and irritated me more, knowing how you had never once skipped our meetings. So, I, at a lack of a better option asked the computer to locate you for me and when it told me that you were in your ready room I could not help but get frustrated, thinking you rather overworked than spend time with me...“

I swallow, my throat suddenly feeling dry and hoarse, my eyes stinging and burning. My heart rate increases at the feeling of a soft, warm hand laying on top of mine, squeezing down gently followed by my favorite voice which has grown softer than I had ever heard it before.

„I'm so sorry for worrying you like this, Seven. I don't remember what lead to me ditching our meeting last night and why on earth I was in my ready room at such an hour, but whatever it might've been there's no excuse. I understand if you're mad at me. In all honesty, I deserve it. I wasn't lying when I told you that I missed our meetings and talks, that I missed you...“

My sight goes blurry, unable to hold her gaze any longer I blink my eyes, trying in vain to regain my focus. Just what is wrong with me? I think my hearing must betray me at her next words, her voice cracking.

„Oh my God! Seven, you are... crying. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, or worry you so much and to think I was mad at you earlier for entering my quarters without permission last night. I have no right to be mad at you. Am I right thinking it was you who brought me to bed last night, Seven?“

So she knows? My instincts were right then. Wait... She was mad at me. Does that mean she is not mad anymore? I nod softly at her last question. „You are correct, captain. I 'tucked you in' last night after changing you into a freshly replicated set of your favorite nightgown. I am deeply sorry for the invasion of your privacy. I swear, I didn't peak while changing you though...“

The familiar butterflies start dancing in the pit of my abdomen at the low chuckle erupting from her at this, her next remark causing my cheeks to burn once more. „I wouldn't have minded you peaking, Seven. There's nothing there that you don't have yourself.“

Oh, Kathryn. You have no idea. The mere thought of half of my body still being covered by implants sends shivers down my spine. I wonder how her reaction towards seeing my naked form would be. Would she turn away in disgust, or fear?

I smile softly up at her, ignoring that nagging voice in the back of my head and tell her. „Now that we have talked things out would it be agreeable with you to start dinner? I must admit I do feel quite hungry.“

That radiant smile she directs at me in return sending a jolt through my groin, almost making me groan out. Only thanks to years of well-trained composure am I able to prevent such an embarrassing thing from happening.

„Emotional conversations can have that effect on you. I hope my mom's Quiche Lorraine will be able to satiate your hunger. I have cider to drink along with it in case you are feeling thirsty as well.“

„I can not say that I have ever heard of either of those two before, but knowing our tastes are quite similar I am sure that it will be perfect, captain. I am looking forward to trying another one of your mother's dishes.“

She nods at this and reveals the until then hidden contents of our plates. I feel the increase of saliva in my mouth, the most pleasant aroma of the dish invading my nostrils. If this tastes as good as it smells I have no doubt that this is going to turn into another one of my new favorite dishes.

Whatever else this evening may bring I am most certainly looking forward to it.


	7. Dinner talks and other pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Janeway and Seven's dinner date continues on, each woman discovers new aspects about the other and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this little story of mine. Thank you as always for your continuous support, interest, and love. Comments and kudos make this author very happy and keep me going. ;)  
> Without further ado. Enjoy this new chapter!

**1930 hours**

My eyes are glued to her, waiting impatiently for her reaction to the food. I inwardly sigh in relief at the corners of her lips curling up hardly visible. I can't help but smile as well at her reaction. „Is the food to your liking?“

I take a first bite of the food myself which affectively throws me back to the farm. It really tastes just like how I remembered it to. My replicator clearly deserves a pat on the figurative head at once again doing such an amazing job.

„It is perfect, captain. I seem to develop an affinity for your mother's cooking. It is most delightful to the tastebuds. Though, I do wonder. According to the database quiche Lorraine is a typical French dish. Your mother was an Irish woman. Was she not? How come this particular dish was part of her repertoire?“

My smile widens at my protege's inquisitiveness and I am more than happy to answer her question. „On our home planet Earth, it is typical for people to be influenced by different cultures. This goes for all kinds of things, like fashion, furniture, art and of course food as well.“

She nods in understanding at this, smiling at me, sending a familiar flutter to the pit of my stomach. „Thank you for enlighting me on this matter, captain. Your explanation was most informative. Am I right to assume your mother's cooking was influenced by more than one other culture?“

What a clever girl. Seven's emotional intelligence clearly has enhanced while regaining her humanity. I mentally pat myself on the shoulder for that before telling her.

„Yes, you are absolutely right with that assumption, Seven. Growing up with my mom's cooking brought me closer to other cultures from an early age on and I am eternally grateful to her for that. The fact that my father was working for Starfleet and had met alien races further inspired new creations.“

Seven's eyes that are practically glowing by now show that she is hanging on my every word. „Fascinating.“

My sure has gotten warm in here. I take another swig of my cider to try and cool down which is hardly doing anything.

Realizing that we have both finished our meal, I decide to recycle our plates. I get up and tell her. „I'll be right back.“

I bend down about to grab her plate when a jolt suddenly shoots through my back, rendering me motionless.

Oh, God! This is awkward...

Trying in vain to move, my back muscles completely stiff I groan in despair and pain. Getting old sure isn't fun. I can't believe a simple desk job could cause my body to act up like this.

I feel my blood rush to my face at Seven's voice wafting over to me, concern lacing it. „Captain, are you alright? You look rather... stiff if I may say so. Do you need my assistance?“

Oh, Seven... I sigh softly and press out between my teeth. „Well, that's awkward. I seem to be unable to move. My muscles feel like they are frozen and frankly, it hurts like hell. Pardon my language. Could you perhaps help me over to the couch?“

Within a matter of seconds, she is by my side. I feel my body respond instantly at her arms wrapping around my waist. A yelp leaves my lips upon realizing what she is doing. I'm unable to protest as I'm already on her arms, my heart stops for a moment there at her unexpected next words.

„Just like last night...“ Wait, what? Did she carry me too last night? How else would she have gotten my sleeping form to my bed? From where exactly though?

Deciding to be bold I ask her. „You told me that you brought me to bed last night after changing me into my nightgown. May I know where from you carried me to my bed though? From my ready room?“

I find it rather hard to imagine her carrying me all the way from deck one to deck three with no one noticing.

A sigh leaves my lips once I'm finally laying on the couch. She doesn't leave me much time to rest however, her next words stunning me beyond belief.

„Yes, from your ready room in which I had prior found your sleeping form hunched on your desk in a most uncomfortable looking position. I could very well imagine sleeping in that manner last night might be the cause of your current situation, captain.

By the way. The dream you told me about earlier was not in fact a dream. It was the actual events that transpired in between my arrival there and you fall back asleep, resulting in me carrying you back to your quarters and 'tucking you into bed'. Do not worry though. I made sure we would go undetected by any crew on our way.“

Just how did she do that kind of thing. I chuckle and tell her more jokingly. „My, I never knew on top of everything you were a magician as well, Seven. Your talents never cease to amaze me.“

I can't help but blush once again at that playful, dangerous glint in her beautiful blue eyes when she tells me mysteriously. „Never say never, captain. My talents do include skillful hands as well. You do seem like you could use a massage. I would be very happy to be your 'masseuse' tonight if you allow me. You would have to alter your position for that though. I am going to assist you with that.“

**2000 hours**

Was my offer too bold? Did I go too far? She does look like a massage could do her good. That much is true. However, my own motives for wanting to give her one might not exactly be entirely selfless.

She is quiet for 1.30 minutes, heightening my fear of having crossed the line when the smallest voice reaches my ear. „I could indeed use a massage. I'd be eternally grateful if you'd be so kind as to work your magic with those skilled hands of yours, Seven.“

This feels much like a dream, a fantasy turned reality. I smile softly down at her, my voice masking my enthusiasm. „I will gladly comply, captain. Let me aide you shift your position first if that is agreeable with you?“

She nods, a grateful smile on her face. „That is very agreeable, Seven. Thank you for your assistance.“

My heart is figuratively soaring at her words. I once more carefully wrap my arms around her torso, slowly turning her from laying on her back to her abdomen. My breath involuntarily hitches at the sight of her perfectly shaped bottom now facing me.

After a sharp intake of air, trying to contain my hormones at this most tempting sight I concentrate on her back, my hands first starting to knead her shoulders.

„You are positively stiff here, captain. I am not at all surprised you were unable to move anymore earlier. It is a miracle you managed to work efficiently up until now with your back being in this state.“

I feel her stiffen even more at this, worrying me. Did I say something inappropriate again? Maybe trying to make conversation was a mistake after all.

„You're right, Seven. The doctor has warned me about wearing myself out the way I do, considering my age for the longest time, but being the person I am I didn't listen. Guess, being in this position now serves me right.“

Here she goes again with her talks about age. I have a hard time not to sigh and instead tell her.

„Captain, you are not old. If your mother was to say a similar thing it might be one thing, but you being merely in your forties is hardly a reason for the situation you are in and the problems you are currently facing. Your lack of nutrient intake and sleep, however, in a bed I shall add, are the true causes for your decrease of health.“

Once I deem her shoulders to be relaxed once more I continue my ministrations down to her mid-section, noticing the same tension there.

„You're right, Seven. My lifestyle isn't exactly ideal, especially for a starship captain. However, as captain of a starship, my crew and duties come first and my health often comes short, because of that...“

What kind of flawed logic is that? I can not help but frown while telling her truthfully. „Captain, your logic is flawed. How are you to guide this ship and its crew in a state of poor health? As captain of Voyager, your health and emotional well-being play a crucial role in the crew's morale.“

She stays silent at this, my fear rising with each passing second. I messed up again. Have I not? Knowing Kathryn Janeway she is mad at me for lecturing her personal decisions and work ethics.

My eyes widen in surprise at the sound of laughter erupting from her, causing her body to shake under me. „Guess, your plans for regeneration and recreation came right on time then, Seven. You're my hero.“

I am her hero? The smile she shoots up at me makes me think that being her hero just might be the best job I have ever been assigned to.


	8. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the coast is cleared, Janeway and Seven are slowly getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Two updates in a matter of two days. Whut whut. Looks like I'm on a roll. As always thank you so much for you guys' love, support and interest in this fic. I'm truly thankful that people out there enjoy reading my works. :)

**2030 hours captain's quarters**

A sigh leaves her lips which makes me look at her. To my relief it is contentment I see, her face more relaxed than I have seen it in months.

The softest wave of pride washes over me at the thought that I am the reason for her current state. Answering her remark regarding my plans for a stay on the M-class planet on our route I tell her sincerely.

„I am glad to hear you approve of my idea of a stay at the planet on our route. According to my research, we should arrive there within the week.“

She gets up, readjusting to a sitting position, a tingly sensation surging through my thigh which she accidentally brushes while doing so before coming to a rest awfully close to me.

Can this still be considered a proper distance? I would by no means refer to myself as an expert in social matters, yet my lessons in the field with the doctor have taught me a thing or two. I doubt it is socially appropriate for a captain and her subordinate to sit with as little as a breath between their bodies.

I shake my head lightly, trying in vain to get rid of the fog having formed in there caused by her body heat radiating off on me.

After an intake of air, I ask her. „How do you feel now, captain? Am I right assuming my massage was effective?“

An involuntary shiver runs down the whole of my body at her face coming impossibly closer to mine. Her voice low, laced with something unfamiliar and oddly arousing.

„Very effective, Seven. You weren't lying when you said your hands were skilled earlier.“

Am I misreading the signs, or is she... flirting with me? No, that can not be. It must be the late hour and my mind being clouded up by the fact that we get to sit this close to each other after I just touched her in a rather intimate fashion just now.

My hands are still tingling with the memory of my captain's soft curves forever engraved into them. How could I possibly ever forget about this highly stimulating experience?

Against my true feelings, I smile softly at her and tell her sincerely. „I am pleased to hear I managed to be of assistance to you, captain.“

In a sudden spur of boldness, I add tentatively. „Perhaps, we could repeat this another time. If that would be agreeable with you.“

I can not help but to mentally pat myself on the shoulder at her cheeks that have taken on the softest rosy hue, her voice slightly unstable.

„That would be... very agreeable with me, Seven.“

Did she really just say that? Oh my. It seems I have to stealth myself for future encounters with this woman. Otherwise, I can not guarantee my composure will stay intact...

It feels like the air has shifted, a questioning look now on those graceful features. „I just realized I completely forgot to ask you earlier. Would you like dessert, Seven?“

I blink at the random question, feeling quite unprepared for it. That woman has a way of switching topics. It is apparent that my social skills clearly need improvement still.

Would I like dessert? I am on the verge of giving her my standard answer of „I don't need food at this time. Thank you.“

However, something stops me from doing so and instead I find myself answering her against my better judgment.

„Dessert would be acceptable. May I suggest that I make it, captain? You have already prepared both lunch and dinner. I believe it is my turn now.“

To my surprise the corners of her lips curl upwards at this, my poor heart once more getting assaulted by that force ten smile of hers as she says.

„Very well, Seven. You do have a point there. May I request a dessert of my choice?“

I nod slowly, unable to form a coherent reply. Her beautiful blue orbs twinkle, saying in a dreamy voice.

„I'd love to try your Tera nut soufflé that you once prepared for Neelix. He keeps on talking about it in the highest tones and frankly, my mouth has been watering at the way he described the taste so vividly.“

He told the captain about this? I gulp, feeling the tiniest bit embarrassed at the memory of that day. „I will comply, captain. I will try my best to avoid the top from collapsing this time. Would you like chocolate added to the original recipe as well?“

She chuckles lowly at this, sending an electric jolt through my lower abdomen. „According to Neelix the collapsed top only further added to the charms of the dessert and of course I want chocolate mixed in as well. Please make the experience as authentic as possible, Seven.“

He told her even that? I can not by the life of me imagine the top of the dessert having collapsed adding to the 'charms' of it. It is highly illogical. Then again, so is Neelix.

I cock my brow, telling her obediently while getting up from my sitting position next to her. „Very well. I am going to be in the kitchen then should you need me. I am going to make sure to give you the 'most authentic' experience as possible.“

I strut over to her kitchen at this, only thanks to my enhanced hearing am I still able to make out her last words. „Thank you, Seven.“

An involuntary smile tugs at the corners of my mouth at this. I am going to make sure to not disappoint her.

If imperfect is what she wants then I guess I will lower my own standards in that specific case to match hers.

After a thorough inspection of her whole kitchen for the ingredients needed to make the soufflé I notice to my dismay that she possesses none of them.

I guess that means I will have to replicate all of them then. Hopefully, that will not alter the taste in any way.

At this moment I once again am thankful for my eidetic memory which allows me to remember all the needed ingredients for the dessert.

As soon as all the ingredients are freshly replicated I get to work. Thankfully, her kitchen utensils are otherwise complete. I never once would have imagined baking the traditionalist way one of those days after having been freed from the collective, but to my own surprise, I find the action to be quite meditative.

I am lost in my own thoughts, our conversation from last night at her ready room invading my mind once more.

Especially those last two phrases of hers still puzzle and irritate me until this very moment. Just who is this person that is so dear to her?

Well, whoever they maybe they seem to be the luckiest person to me. Then again, I am her hero now.

That by now very familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach starts at this thought. I have just put the soufflé into the oven, thankful to have done so when hearing my favorite voice.

„At home, we referred to Tera nuts as hazelnuts. There were bushes with them growing on my family's farm back in Bloomington as well. My sister Phoebe and I used to harvest them and together with my mom we'd bake pie and other delicious treats out of them.“

I turn over to her, unable to endure the feeling of her eyes burning into me in my current position and tell her. „That sounds like pleasant memories, captain. I am certain growing up on the farm must have been very nice.“

Her eyes grow wide out of a sudden, her smile faltering. Oh no, what have I done now? Did I say something wrong again?

My heart starts to clench painfully in my chest at her next words, her voice sounding utterly sad, hurting even more.

„I'm so sorry, Seven. That was tactless of me. I shouldn't have mentioned my fun childhood memories like that, knowing full well that you never got to experience any of that...“

I smile softly at her and following a sudden instinct I wrap my arms around her petite frame, taking her into a hug.

„It is alright, captain. You are not at fault. I do not mind you talking about your childhood. In fact, I always find myself enjoying learning more about it, about you. The fact that you got to have a 'happy, carefree' childhood always sends me at ease somehow.“

My cheeks feel like they are burning out of a sudden at my very personal revelation. Was it alright for me to reveal such a private insight?

My heart rate increases at her tightening her hold on me, squeezing me gently. Her voice thick with what I determine to be tears, seeing as how my shoulder feels suspiciously wet, she mutters in my ear.

„Oh, Seven. My sweet, selfless, understanding Seven. What would I do without you?“

I know that her last question was what the doctor once referred to as a 'rhetorical question', not demanding an answer.

Yet, I can not help but ignore that social rule and answer her regardless. „You would most likely be currently in sickbay due to your stiff back if you would have even still been able to contact the doctor in this state.“

Pleasant shivers run down my spine at that incredibly desirable low chuckle that's erupting from her following my statement, making me feel oddly accomplished.

„Touché, Seven. You made a very valid point there. Guess this round goes to you. Now, what do you think, chef? Is that soufflé finished yet? Or what?“

Oh, right. The soufflé! I carefully untangle myself from her and after a glance at the oven exclaim. „I determine the soufflé to be finished, captain. Go ahead, take a seat. I am going to serve dessert right away.“

How I would have loved to stay this close to her for just a little longer, but I feel like I might not have been able to keep my composure with her body pressed right against mine like this much longer at the same time.

I guess I should be thankful for the distraction from her side and the dessert still being in the oven. Upon retrieving the soufflés from the oven I notice in dismay and content alike that one of the two's top has just like that time with Neelix collapsed, while the other looks perfect.

When I reenter the dining area I tell her, my voice the slightest bit unsure. „It appears that one of the tops of the soufflés has collapsed while the other is intact. I do not mind taking the imperfect one, captain.“

She waves her hand dismissively at this, smiling softly. „No, that won't be necessary. I told you I wanted the authentic experience and I meant it. Give me the one with the collapsed top, Seven. You can have the perfect one yourself. No worries.“

I blink at this, but follow her request, carefully placing the imperfect dessert in front of her while placing the other, perfect one in front of my place, taking a seat afterward.

She takes the spoon into her right hand, my anticipation rising. Why am I so nervous? This is highly illogical. There is hardly any way that I messed up, considering me stirring and baking everything according to the recipe.

I involuntarily sigh softly once her lips curl up, her eyes sparkling. „Neelix was absolutely right. This is a true delight! Seven, you're a truly gifted baker. You know that?“

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at her compliment, taking the first bite of my own soufflé to distract my very inappropriate thoughts and physical reactions. Oh my God! This is perfection. I feel my lips curl up at the delightful combination of earthy and that typical chocolate taste invading my tastebuds, the chocolate melting on my tongue.

„This is very acceptable.“

I smile sheepishly at her chuckle following my statement. „That's the understatement of the century, Seven, but sure suit yourself.“

We continue eating our desserts in silence, all the while my mind involuntarily keeps replaying last night's conversation, specifically those last two sentences of hers.

Unable to take this predicament anymore I ask her bluntly. „By the way, captain. I had been asking myself ever since last night. Who were you referring to by someone that is very dear to you and whos eyes remind you of the blue of the sky last night?“

Her eyes go wide at my question, quickly making me add. „You do not have to answer me if this question is too private. I am simply curious.“

She starts to fiddle with her fingers, her gaze turned down, the words suddenly spilling out. „I had honestly been asking myself the same question ever since what I now know wasn't a dream, but our actual conversation last night.

I could not seem to wrap my head around those words of mine, finding them to sound quite mushy. However, I think I know now. I was such a fool not to get it right away. Sometimes we are blind to what is right in front of our eyes.“

I can not help but frown at her words, her explanation once again sounding very cryptical. „Captain, I do not think that suffices as an answer to my earlier question, but it is alright. I get that you do not want to share who that special person is. I must accept that...“

My confusion all the more alters at her mysterious words, my curiosity and ambition heightened to its fullest. „I'm sure, knowing you it won't be hard to find out the answer to that mystery yourself soon enough, Seven.“

I look at her, the determination audible in my voice. „Challenge accepted, captain.“

Looks like it is on...


	9. Let history repeat itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Janeway and Seven's date draws to an end, both of them have to come to terms with their true feelings and intentions regarding their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, I seem to be on a roll these days for real with this story. It is on part thanks to a special person I got to meet on this site who has somewhat become my cheerleader. You know who you are. Thank you all for the love, support, and interest in and for this story. You guys rock! :)

**2120 hours captain's quarters**

After finishing our delicious desserts I'm on the verge to get up and recycle our plates but get beat by Seven.

Her expression is stern, rendering me motionless, her tone laced with what I to my surprise and admittedly delight determine to be concern.

„Do not even think about it, captain. I do not want the events from earlier to repeat. I made dessert, so I am going to clean up as well. You just go make yourself comfortable and preferably stay seated.“

I nod obediently, shooting a thankful smile in her direction, telling her in a teasing tone. „I will comply, nurse Seven.“

I have a hard time not to squeal out at her cheeks that have darkened to a soft shade of pink, looking absolutely adorable. „Very well, captain. I will be right back. Call me if you need anything.“

I grin and make myself comfortable on the couch, answering her. „I'll do that. Though I seriously doubt I will need help within the short time you'll be gone.“

She nods at this and struts over to the recycler. My eyes seem to be transfixed by her long legs and well-formed butt clad in that dress of hers. I swear would she be wearing this outfit daily I'd be unable to work.

I shake my head, trying to ridden myself of pictures of Seven dressed in a tight nurse outfit, tending to my every need. No, this is so wrong! Get a grip, Katie. She's your friend, not some plaything that you can fantasize over...

It really has been far too long since I last 'got some' as my pilot would call it now. The memory of that conversation I once overheard him having with his girlfriend at the mess hall, not being aware that I was standing just a few feet away from them, still making my cheeks heat up.

He was right about one thing though. It indeed has been far too long since I last allowed someone this close to me, in my heart, afraid to lose control and end up alone and heartbroken all over again.

A sigh I didn't know I was holding back leaves my lips, the memories of my past relationships threatening to resurface.

Only by sheer willpower am I able to suppress them. I once more find myself thanking Starfleet for the most effective command training. It really helps a ton in situations like this one.

My head snaps up, shivers running down my spine at that deep, pleasant voice. „Is everything alright, captain? I hope your pain has not returned. You look sort of unwell if I may say so.“

Damn, she noticed that? One moment I let my command mask drop and she has to return right then. I'd been hoping it was back in check actually. Guess, she really has turned quite attune to noticing the smallest changes in my mimic, hu?

I need to be even more careful around her from now on then. Smiling genuinely at her I answer her truthfully. „I'm fine, Seven. My back's been doing better than in years thanks to that massage of yours. I was just kinda lost in thoughts and didn't notice you coming back. Don't worry.“

I turn my attention over to her upon noticing her fiddling her fingers next to me, making me rather nervous.

„Seven, is something the matter? You do seem rather nervous.“

Her next words stun me. „It appears to be the 'blue hour' of the day again right now, captain. The sky looks magnificent. I was wondering if you would like to go have a look outside along with me?“

That familiar flutter in the pit of my stomach combined with that glint in her beautiful eyes effectively knock the wind out of me for a moment, making me unable to respond to her.

In lack of a better option, I simply nod my head, clearing my throat in an attempt to regain my voice, answering her barely above a whisper.

„I'd love that, Seven. Let's go over to the viewport and enjoy the view together.“

I must say that I already do enjoy the view I'm having right now anyway. Gods, Katie. Where did that come from again? I really must be losing it. Mom was so right warning me about eyes like hers.

I'm so gonna regret this decision in the morning. Whatever. Tonight is tonight and I might as well enjoy this while it lasts. Whatever this is...

While walking the short distance from the couch to the viewport, Seven of course having taken the lead, walking in front of me I once again find myself entranced by the view of her backside. Damn, those legs look so gorgeous in that dress, the heels only adding to the charms of her appearance.

Red indeed does suit her awfully well. No wonder it's her favorite color. I inhale deeply once I come to stand next to her in front of the viewport.

My attention immediately distracted by the view of the deep blue sky combined with millions of twinkling stars. This never gets old!

I feel my lips curl up, the familiar sight oddly calming me down, making me feel one with the galaxy surrounding us.

My breath hitches at a familiar warmth engulfing me from behind followed by a low murmur in my ear. „You were absolutely right last night, captain. This is beautiful, true perfection.“

For a moment there I allow myself the illusion of her actually referring to the two of us, this moment which feels so right, so perfect to me and not the sky outside, as beautiful it may be.

It is at this moment that I realize that this is what I'd been looking for without even knowing it all this time.

My heart sinks, knowing full well that tomorrow things will be back to normal. I'll be the captain, she'll be my Astrometrics officer, but tonight I want to be myself.

Making a rather risky decision I know could very well affect our friendship and work relationship I tell her. „Please call me Kathryn, Seven. We're on our own here, just the two of us. I'd like to think of this meeting as informal. Also, we are in my own private quarters.“

For a split second, I'm afraid of her reaction. I softly sigh in relief when she answers me in her typical fashion. „I will comply, Kathryn.“

My cheeks feel like they burn at the way she said my name. Also, I notice in surprise that while she did use her standard Borg phrase the manner of saying it was much more gentle, almost... loving.

No, no, no. This is impossible. I must truly be losing it! I'm such an old fool indeed. There's no chance that a woman almost half my age and undeniably very attractive, of superior intelligence and strength, would be interested in me in that way.

One can always dream, I guess. We continue to gaze at the sky which is slowly transforming back from blue to black for a while longer in silence.

It's by no means an awkward silence though, but actually it feels rather comfortable. It is her voice that once more disrupts our moment, my mood dropping at her words.

„It has gotten rather late and based on my knowledge on meetings of that kind it seems to me that our 'date' is over.“

**2130 hours**

How I wish I could stay here tonight, with her, but I know that this is impossible. She is after all still the captain and sees me as her subordinate.

If I am lucky enough she also thinks of me as a friend, a confident, but on top of that I am afraid there can not be more from her side.

She nods her head slowly, resulting in an uncomfortable dropping sensation in my stomach before telling me, her voice sounding rather distant.

„I guess you're right, Seven. Tonight really was very special. I enjoyed our date a lot. It was good to talk to you again after all this time.“

Did my hearing betray me, or did she in fact call our meeting a 'date' just now? Deciding to be bold one last time and maybe prolong our date, if only for a little bit longer I test one of the things the doctor had told me on my lessons on 'dating'.

„The doctor has told me that if a 'date' had a successful outcome it was customary for the two parties involved to share a 'goodnight kiss'. I believe it is time for that now, Kathryn. Am I wrong?“

My ocular implant is raised, unable to help myself looking at her in a rather daring fashion. I feel the corners of my lips curl up into a smile at her face taking on a suspiciously dark tone.

Her voice sounding rather unstable when she answers me, her eyes fixed on the deck below our feet.

„On a date of a romantical kind this might be the case, Seven, but you see... This was a meeting between two close friends and as that it is rather unusual to share that kind of physical contact.“

Of course. I am such a fool! How could I ever deem it possible for her to think of this as anything other than a meeting between two friends?

I am truly lacking in social matters still. How could she ever see me as more than a friend? I am after all Borg. She might have severed me from the collective, taken me on her ship, helping me regain my humanity, but apart from that, we are still the captain and her Astrometrics officer at the end of the day.

I feel my vision turn blurry, my eyes stinging. Oh no! Please tell me this is not what I think it is. I can not cry now out of all times.

Sometimes I wish I was Borg again. At least then I didn't have to feel this kind of unbearable, shameful emotion.

Why, just why does it hurt so much for her to not return my feelings? After all, nothing has changed in our relationship. Right?

Wrong, I have changed. This foolish heart of mine was naive enough to fall helplessly in love with this starship captain...

I blink, my hurting heart starting to soar out of a sudden at the familiar soft warmth of a petite elegant hand caressing my cheek right underneath my human eye, that satin voice softer than I'd ever heard it before.

„Oh, my darling Seven. I'm so sorry. That came over the wrongest way. I'm such a clumsy oaf. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or offend you in any kind of way. To think this is the second time I made you cry today I seem to be on a roll...“

A clumsy... oaf? A curious sensation takes a hold of my body, starting from the tip of my toes, worming its way up all the way to my mouth where it is erupting into what I notice to my utter surprise to be laughter.

Curious. My eyes once more are brimming with what I deem to be tears, this time thanks to laughing so much.

I am barely able to calm down, saying very much out of breath. „A clumsy oaf! Kathryn, you really do possess a very special sense of humor. It is quite endearing.“

That by now familiar feeling of butterflies going wild in my abdomen is back full force by her beautiful features that are graced by my most beloved, yet still somewhat dreaded radiant smile, her eyes smiling along with it, competing with the stars outside her viewport.

„I'm glad I could make you laugh, Seven. I meant what I said earlier though. I'm truly sorry for making you cry and obviously hurting you with my insensitivity. If there's any way to make up for it please let me know.“

I bite my lip at her last sentence, my request from earlier, so far still unfulfilled coming to mind. Here we go again, Seven. It is now, or never. Seems like I am rather bold tonight.

„I believe you still owe me that 'goodnight kiss' I requested earlier, Kathryn.“

Her eyes widen almost invisibly at my blunt remark, a curious sensation taking hold of me at her audible gulp.

I am nowhere near prepared for what she says next, however. My own eyes widening at her face inching impossibly closer to mine, her voice sounding almost like a purr.

„I guess you are right, Seven. It's the least I can do to thank you for tonight and all the nights before that.“

Wait, wha...

I am unable to function, my body rendered motionless at the softest feeling on my cheek. Before I can even process what in the name of everything logical is going on the feeling has vanished, leaving behind a tingling sensation right underneath my ocular implant.

„Thank you, Seven, for everything. Words can't describe how lucky I am to have you by my side.“

I bite my lip, this will not do. Inching forward, following a sudden instinct I place my own lips on her impossibly soft cheek before telling her sincerely.

„The sentiment is mutual, Kathryn. I am forever grateful to have you by my side as well. You are my savior and I will make sure to protect you with all my might in return. Come what may.“

Our eyes are meeting, the air thick with something I am not quite sure yet what it is. As much as I would love to stay here tonight and for our 'date' to never end I know we both need regeneration, so I tell her begrudgingly.

„Thank you for this wonderful day, Kathryn. I will never forget it. It is late and we both need rest. I would however love to repeat this sometime if that would be agreeable with you.“

Her next words take me by surprise. „Since we're apparently on an official date now let me guide you home and make sure you get there safely Seven. As you may know thanks to your social lessons with the doctor this is customary after a date.“

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, nodding dumbly at her suggestion, coaxing out. „That is... acceptable to me, Kathryn.“

She chuckles that alluring little chuckle of hers at this. Gods, that woman is really going to be the end of me one of these days, linking her left arm with my right one, walking me over to the exit.

I was right during lunch earlier. She indeed seems to have taken on the male role on our dates. I have yet to determine if I feel comfortable with our positions being divided that way...


	10. Let me take you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn accompanies Seven back to cargo bay 2, neither of the two wanting this night to end. While the captain makes sure Seven regenerates, she herself has a hard time falling asleep that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? That's right, folks. It is I, your author that is still on a roll. Please enjoy this new chapter and make sure to let me know if you did by commenting, or leaving kudos if possible. :)

**2135 hours**

I can not help but chuckle when she asks me in a what I recognize to be teasing tone.

„Now, care to show me that magic trick you used last night to get me from my ready room to my quarters undetected?“

I should've known my telling her that earlier would eventually bite back at me. This is going to be awkward, but I guess there is no turning back now.

„I shall warn you in advance that this method is rather... 'unconventional', Kathryn. You might not like it.“

To my surprise, she does not so much as blink at my remark and simply states, a grin on her face.

„I have been warned. Now, will you show me?“

I nod hesitantly before exiting her quarters alongside her, stating.

„Follow my lead, Kathryn.“

I feel quite embarrassed to reveal my rather questionable, childish method of sneaking around the ship to her out of all people. At the same time, I am kind of excited as well.

After taking a thorough look around, inspecting the fortunately empty corridor I continue to sneak around the next corner only to be stopped by voices from a certain distance.

Who would be out at such an hour? Last night this worked out much more smoothly. My pulse increases twenty beats per minute at the feeling of her body that is suddenly flush against my own, her voice merely a hushed whisper.

„Who are we hiding from, Seven?“

I concentrate on isolating the voices from afar, frowning in confusion once I analyzed the voice profiles, matching them to all of Voyager's crew.

„It appears to be Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Vorik that are currently having a rather 'heated' discussion.“

Kathryn much like myself seems to be surprised by this information, her tone conspiratorial.

„Can you hear what they are saying, Seven?“

I blink at her unexpected question, shaking my head. „No. They are too far away even for my enhanced hearing to be able to make out anything other than the raised tone of their voices.“

I turn around, facing her, the butterflies performing a gleeful dance in the pit of my abdomen at the view of her pursed lips.

How I would love to 'turn that frown upside down' as Sam Wildman once said to Naomi when she was giving her a similar look. I am quite surprised, however, that an adult woman, much less an otherwise fierce starship captain could look this adorable sporting that kind of expression.

Ignoring my urge to 'kiss' the woman of my dreams I check one more time to make sure the voices are gone for good before announcing.

„I believe the coast is clear, Kathryn.“

Her beautiful blue orbs turn round in what I deem to be either surprise or shock before she answers me.

„In that case, let's continue our walk then, Seven.“

I nod in affirmation, on the verge of leading the way once more when I get stopped by a familiar soft, warm hand lacing itself with my cold Borg mesh one.

„I said we'll walk, Seven. I think by now it's safe to say that we won't risk running into another crewmate, seeing as how you made sure that the coast was clear. Also, I prefer to walk alongside you rather than behind you as much as I enjoy a nice view of you in that dress.“

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks at her blunt words, my heart rate increasing once more. She clearly was flirting with me just now. Was she not? My poor heart. I think I'll have a hard time regenerating again tonight.

The doctor will not be amused on our next check-up at this rate...

I can't help a smile from forming on my face, the feeling of walking hand in hand through the corridor making this appear like we are indeed a couple on a date.

In a matter of minutes, we have arrived at the turbo lift. Please let it be empty! I inwardly sigh in relief when upon the doors swishing open it turns out that my wish has been granted.

She seems to think the same way, a small sigh leaving her lips as we enter the lift. Once we both stand in the lift, our shoulders brushing softly, causing a tingly sensation to form at the spot I announce.

„Deck eight.“

The doors swish shut at this once more and the lift sets into motion. In a matter of seconds, it comes to a halt again, the doors swishing open once more.

The familiar dropping sensation from earlier settles in the pit of my abdomen at the realization that we will be back at the cargo bay soon and it will be time for us to bid good night to each other for real this time.

My heart feels like it performs a somersault at her hand holding mine, gently squeezes mine, her voice sounding hesitant as she asks.

„May I watch you start your regeneration cycle, Seven? You know it always sets me at ease somehow to do so. You look so peaceful in your alcove.“

I can't help but flush at her revelation, remembering all those times in the past I noticed her presence in the cargo bay during my regeneration cycles, always calming me down and reassuring me.

„I would like that, Kathryn. It always sets me at ease to notice your presence while I start my regeneration.“

Her eyes turn wide in realization at this, whispering out.

„You knew?“

I chuckle softly at her question and nod softly. „Yes, I did, but do not worry, Kathryn. I did not mind it at all. Although I did wonder occasionally why you chose to stay in the shadows and watch me.“

I step up to my alcove, our eyes meeting each other. „I was afraid you may feel disturbed by my presence. Watching you in such an intimate moment always made me feel like I was an intruder.“

Oh, Kathryn. I reach my hand out towards her once more, unable to resist the temptation to touch her face in a calming manner.

That by now familiar tightening in the pit of my abdomen makes my breath turn labored at her cheeks turning the most beautiful shade of red I have ever seen.

„You could never feel like an intruder to me, Kathryn. Please do not ever think this way again. You are always welcome here in the cargo bay and in Astrometrics too.“

She nods at this, that magnificent smile now back in full force, making my legs feel like they are made of rubber.

Oh, God. This woman and her sudden mood swings are too much for me. Yet, 'falling asleep' to that smile just might be the best thing ever.

Her next words only add to that blissful feeling that has taken a hold of me. „Same goes for you, Seven. You are always welcome, be it in my ready room, on the bridge, or in my quarters any time as well.“

I smile back at her at this, telling her sincerely. „Thank you, Kathryn. Today was my favorite day in a long time. I will keep your offer in mind. Good night. I hope you will have pleasant dreams later.“

I close my eyes, the last thing I hear is her hushed reply. „I'm glad the feeling is mutual. I truly enjoyed today as well. Good night and sweet dreams, Seven. I lo...“

**2300 hours captain's quarters**

Gods, Katie. What the hell were you thinking telling her those words earlier? I must've been out of my mind! Let's hope she didn't get to hear that anymore and she was already in the Borg equivalent to oblivion when I said that.

But what if she wasn't and she did hear it? I guess for now all I can do is hope and pray to a God I stopped believing in decades ago. Might as well pray to Kah'less instead. The Klingon God seems as good as any other God out there to me if not better. After all, Klingons are known for their strength and boy do I need that right about now.

How I wish I could simply sleep and have pleasant dreams as she wished me earlier, but knowing myself there's no use even trying that any longer.

My brain's too damn busy coming up with the wildest theories. Guess that calls for a drink. I'm sure Seven would be thoroughly displeased if she knew this, but a good gulp of good 'ole Irish whisky has so far always proven to be a very effective method to send me off to sleep.

Deciding for various reasons to forego using my replicator I walk over to my vanity instead, retrieving dad's graduation gift from its secret hiding spot in who would've thought the safe.

Yeah, I'm a little cautious when it comes to these kinds of things. Knowing some of my crewmates as well as being out in space it's better to be safe than sorry.

That old bottle of Bushmills is worth more than my mom's pension. I walk over to the kitchen, the memory of Seven standing in here only hours ago, baking those delicious soufflés of hers, sending an odd fluttery sensation to my stomach.

Am I hallucinating, or is that very distinct scent of hers still lingering in the air? I shake my head, trying my best to suppress the dizziness that uncanny clean scent of hers tends to evoke inside me.

After retrieving my dad's rocks glass and pouring a good amount of the amber liquid inside I walk back over to the living area, making myself comfortable on the couch.

A sigh leaves my lips once the first sip of the liquor runs down my throat, leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

That hits the spot! Sure feels like it's been ages since I last allowed myself to indulge in some real whisky.

Synthehol simply can't compare to the real deal. Also, it tends to have some nasty side-effects, Seven already having learned that the hard way during her first experience with it.

I can't help but chuckle at the memory of that day. My, was I tempted to take advantage of her situation back then, but boy am I glad I managed to keep my cool.

I could never do anything that may potentially cause her harm like that and taking advantage of someone, anyone for that matter in general is immoral and simply wrong.

Yet, she was truly adorable at that time. I down the remnants of my nightcap, placing the empty glass on the coffee table before heading back to my bedroom.

I hardly manage to fall into my bed, my body and eyelids suddenly heavy with sleep.

**6000 hours the next morning**

I wake up feeling rather refreshed. Guess it wasn't the worst idea to have that whisky last night. Noticing the time I get up and walk over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the new day.

Remembering the day I realize to my relief that I will be on bridge duty today. No more desk jobs for me today.

The mere memory of that pile of padd's on my ready room desk yesterday still sends unpleasant shivers down my spine.

Once I'm dressed in a freshly replicated uniform, my pips in place on my collar I leave my quarters, making my way to the turbo lift.

On my walk, I can't help the memories of Seven and I walking that same way hand in hand last night from coming back.

I wonder how she thinks of that now that she may, or may not be aware of my true feelings for her. How am I supposed to face her if we meet again today?

The ride on the turbo lift is over way too soon for my liking today. Why am I feeling so nervous? All that's awaiting me is another duty shift on the bridge alongside my fellow senior staff.

Katie, relax. You've done this hundred of times before. The doors of the lift open, Chakotay's voice sounding way too cheerful.

„Captain on the bridge!“

I think my vision must betray me when out of a sudden all my fellow senior officers appear before me, Neelix carrying a gigantic cake on his hands, grins on all of their faces, safe for Tuvok who is smiling the softest smile, stunning me.

„Congratulations, captain! Seven told us the good news. This calls for a celebration.“

I blink at my friends' odd behavior, asking them in confusion. „What is going on here? What did Seven tell you?“

B'Elanna steps up to me at this, telling me gleefully. „You had your first date last night and a very successful one at that and you even confessed your feelings for her. Finally, I may say. I've been rooting for you for ages now, captain.“

Seven has told them... What? It feels like my whole world is crumbling at that revelation. I trusted her and she betrays me like this?

How? Why? Where is Seven anyway? How come she's the only one not present?


	11. Pesky feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven have bridge duty together. Will they be able to handle their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Not sure if this update will be sufficient, but I had to get it regardless. A new, longer update will follow soon. So stay tuned for that! :)

**0600 hours cargo bay 2**

„Regeneration cycle complete“. I open my eyes, not quite certain whether I am ready for a new day. Maybe my duty shift in Astrometrics will be able to distract me, if only for a little while.

Ever since slipping into unconsciousness last night, my mind had been wondering what those last words of her had been.

The synapses in my brain trying to put the incomplete phrase together, like the pieces of a complex puzzle, or a riddle.

I am still shocked and discontent at the aspect of there being hundreds of possibilities. Discarding the ones that are illogical there is not so much left after all.

The sentences that make the most sense to me, taking Kathryn's personality and manner of speaking into consideration are merely a handful.

Unfortunately, 5 are still 4 too much for my liking. My aim for perfection clearly is of no help in this case, as my method of trying to find that one answer out of the remaining five has so far proven futile.

Did she say. „I look forward to seeing you again in the morning?“ While that would make sense, considering our departure was last night, I still find that phrase to be... lacking.

Insufficient! I huff out, unable to contain the frustration that has started to take over me at the realization of my brain's inefficiency in the matter.

Just why does that last sentence of hers matter so much to me anyway? It is highly illogical. This starship captain has the most unexpected, conflicting effects on me.

I can only hope that I will be able to work efficiently at this rate. My distracted thoughts need to be put back in order.

So far, star charts and astronomical phenomena have always proven to be very effective in setting me at ease and turning chaos back into order.

In my case, chaos might not be the best word, rather distraction. Yes, my distracted, disordered mind has to be reorganized and order has to be restored in it.

I am on my way to the lab when I remember the date and the schedule for this week provided by the Commander.

My steps come to a halt when realization dawns on me. I am to be on bridge duty this week. This is most unpleasant.

I sigh softly, already missing the privacy and comfort of my Astrometrics lab. Stealthing myself, I turn on my heel, walking over to the turbolift instead which fortunately for me is empty.

Once I stand inside I call out. „Deck one, bridge!“

Irritation and what I notice to my dismay is anxiety grip at my heart when the lift stops on the third deck, indicating unwelcome company.

I find myself holding my breath when the doors swish open, not sure why my body reacts in that manner until my eyes meet the familiar blue which to my dismay is laced with specks of gray today.

She is upset? That familiar, highly unpleasant sinking feeling in the pit of my abdomen settles at the possibility of me being the individual responsible for causing her dismay.

Against my better judgment, the need to find out what is bothering her I speak up as formally as possible.

„Good morning, captain.“

I feel myself shrink inwardly at her icy glance, her eyes by now having turned into a gray storm.

„I've seen nothing good about this morning so far.“

She might as well have punched me square across the face. I swear, the impact it left on me would have been about the same.

Unable to take the blow of her verbal punch, I grip my heart which seems to clench painfully inside my chest.

I am for once glad at the turbolift coming to another halt on deck one. Without acknowledging my presence any further she brushes past me out the lift, the Commander's cheerful „Captain on the bridge.“ seemingly going unheard by her.

I knew being on bridge duty wasn't a good idea the moment the Commander had assigned me for it. Had I known of Kathryn's outward discontent toward my presence I had insisted more on being able to stay in Astrometrics however.

Just what have I done so wrong that she gives me the 'cold shoulder' like that though? I can not seem to fathom her emotions, much less what is going on in that stubborn, beautiful head of hers.

My already wounded heart only further hurts upon noticing her talking intimately to the Commander who seems to hang on her every word.

It seems like my shift is stretching out, the hours feeling like a thick, gooey liquid that simply won't drop.

At this moment I would be more than thankful for an alien vessel approaching us, or a nebula showing up on sensors.

I know, being chief Astrometrics Officer that this wish will be futile, at least the latter. Is it only me, or is the atmosphere in this room rather thick?

Unable to find a better word, thick seems to be the most appropriate. I, a little too eagerly leave my post, upon the announcement that it is lunch break.

My gaze falls upon a certain redhead. A painful sting shoots through my heart at the visibly deflated form of the object of my affections.

Her already small form appears even more so, the captain's chair seeming huge against her small frame leaning against it, seemingly lost in thought.

Unable to head over to the mess hall, knowing she's in obviously bad shape I although hesitantly, walk over to her instead.

Crouching down to get on eye level with her I ask her, my voice so soft, I hardly recognize it as my own.

„Kathryn, what is bothering you? If it is something I have said or done I am deeply sorry. It was never my intention to hurt or upset you. Ruin your mood even. Please talk to me. It hurts to be avoided by you out of all people and even more so if I do not know the reason for you doing so...“

I gulp down hard against the knot that has uncomfortably formed inside my throat, my eyes burning, worrying me even further.

Please answer me. I inwardly beg her, unable to take her silence and not knowing her reasons for it any longer.

My eyes widen at her reply which in fact is none. It is a question of its own, confusing me even further, its meaning utterly unknown to me.

„Did you hear?“

Frustrated at the aspect of getting asked a question, instead of receiving answers, or explanation I ball my human hand into a fist, in an attempt to keep my temper in check, my voice fortunately unaffected by my emotions.

„Did I hear what, Kathryn? I can not seem to follow. Explain.“

My heart rate increases at her cheeks that are visibly darkening now. Is she embarrassed? Now my curiosity is peaked.

What could she possibly be referring to that results in her cheeks to turn that most alluring shade of red once again and for her heart rate to quicken? Her perspiration has increased as well. Curious...

**1200 hours bridge**

Guess it's now, or never, Katie. Gods, I am so not ready for this. Seeing her innocent, oblivious expression I begin to doubt she heard, let alone knows anything.

After all, wouldn't she have tried to confront me about it earlier on the turbolift? The way she simply bid me a good morning seemed genuine enough.

Though I must admit her simply calling me captain and not Kathryn earlier it did sting quite a lot. Shaking my head to clear the dense fog having formed in there I realize that I still owe her an explanation. Oh my. This is going to be awkward. Where do I even start? I guess I should tell her about that dream, no that nightmare first.

Heaving a deep sigh I tell her.

„I had a nightmare tonight, Seven. Last night, actually that whole day yesterday has stirred up a myriad of emotions inside me. Some of which had been buried into the deepest depths of my heart for a long time. I've said things, done things most unfit for a starship captain and a friend...“

I blink, my monologue halted by her voice that sounds so small, it makes me want to smack myself for having said what I just have. I have obviously hurt her, again...

„Do you... regret yesterday, captain?“

I can't help but flinch at her use of my rank rather than my given name. Damn it, Katie. Why can't you ever keep that foolish mouth of yours shut?

Unable to let her suffer any longer, I wrap my arms around her, not minding the fact that we're on the bridge and technically on duty.

We're on our own here after all and she obviously needs reassurance right now. I smile softly at her nuzzling my hair softly, sighing in content.

My voice is low and my raw emotions towards the woman in my arms very audible.

„I could never regret that, Seven. As I told you last night I thoroughly enjoyed every single moment we spent together. It's just that... I made myself very vulnerable by showing you a side of me that no one else on this crew has ever seen before. I told you things... that could change our relationship and your view on me forever.“

She looks up at me, her eyes the most beautiful cerulean, resembling the sky outside my viewport last night. Her words utterly stunning me.

„Kathryn, I have not heard everything you said to me before my regeneration. Your words got cut off by the cycle starting. Am I right assuming they were the 'things' you told me that you were referring to? I tried and failed to put back together that last phrase of yours last night.“

I look at her in disbelief. Is she trying to tell me that she heard parts of that sentence, but not the whole thing and she's seriously unable to tell what I could've said?

My curiosity and fear alike peaked, I ask her hesitantly.

„May I know what you heard before your regeneration started?“

She nods, her brows furrowed, which makes her look absolutely adorable.

„The last I heard you say was: 'I lo... then my alcove interrupted your speech. I have isolated five possible sentences you may have said, no actually four since I am certain by now that one of the five is not very likely.“

Oh, Seven. The familiar feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach makes me unable to think for a moment, the cutest pout having formed on her full lips.

If she knew the things such a simple gesture makes me feel I doubt she'd do it more often around me. Or would she?

C'mon, Katie. Wouldn't you just love it if she'd distance herself again from you? All those years working on helping her regain her humanity, finding her individuality for naught. After all, you're just an old foolish starship captain with a coffee addiction. Why'd she ever be interested in you?

But I need her. I've worked so hard, we've worked so hard together those last few years. I have severed her from the collective, fought the queen to get her back...

I hate having inner debates with myself. They're always unsatisfying and there's no winner, only myself as the loser, more precisely, my sanity.

Groaning in dissatisfaction I press my palm to my forehead, a what I know will be nasty headache about to come up.

Startled upon feeling a sudden shift of air I look up to find Seven now standing again, her expression laced with concern.

„You're unwell. According to what you stated earlier about having a nightmare you did sleep last night. When did you go to bed?“

My cheeks involuntarily heat up at her question, shame turning my voice way too quiet for my liking.

„I can't say for sure. Around midnight, maybe a little later...“

Her ocular implant raises in her typical fashion at this, making me weak in my knees. Her voice stern when she asks.

„What did you do until then? You had left the cargo bay at least two hours prior to that.“

I sigh heavily, bracing myself for a lecture at my confession.

„After what I'd told you right before you started your regeneration I found it impossible to fall asleep so at 2300 I decided to have a nightcap to help me and it did help, I passed out pretty much right after finishing my drink...“

To my surprise she asks me, her voice sounding rather curious.

„What did you ingest as your 'nightcap', Kathryn? Was it synthehol?“

I shake my head, chuckling softly.

„Nah, that stuff as we both know has some nasty side-effects I wanted to avoid. I had a few gulps of my dad's graduation gift, good 'ole Irish whisky.“

Her eyes widen, a surprised yelp leaving my lips as she takes my right into her left hand, practically dragging me over to the turbolift.

„Where are we going, Seven?“

Her voice is stern as she tells me matter-of-factly.

„To sickbay.“

I knew it was a mistake to tell her of my nightly routine. My attempted protests are rather weak, considering my headaches that by now have turned into a constant throbbing, my body feeling numb.

The doctor's gonna have a fit seeing me in this state. I'd expected my first day back on the bridge to be more enjoyable and less eventful.

Guess I should've known that with Seven around as well this would be wishful thinking...


	12. Get well soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway is in sickbay and Seven makes sure she will get well soon and get lots of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter within a short amount of time. Looks like the muses are very happy these days. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated as always. My readers' feedback is always highly appreciated and helps me keep going. :)

**1230 hours sickbay**

Once we walk through the threshold of sickbay, I look around in search of the doctor. After finding no trace of his presence around I state.

„Computer, activate emergency medical hologram.“

At this, the doctor materializes before us, immediately at Kathryn's side.

„Captain, what happened to you? You look awful if I may say so.“

A painful groan can be heard from next to me at this before she answers him sarcastically.

„Flattery will get you nowhere, doctor.“

His brow furrows at her words, his gaze turning towards me.

„Seven, could you tell me what has happened? You look fine. Or am I wrong?“

I can not help but roll my eyes slightly at his question, impatience turning my body uncomfortably stiff.

„I am functioning within normal parameters, doctor. The captain, as you have already noticed is sick and needs medical attention, however. From what I can determine she is suffering from alcohol poisoning, as well as lack of sleep and dehydration.“

His expression turns into one of genuine concern at this, heaving a sigh he tells me.

„I knew this was about to happen one of these days. The captain, as you probably know is by far my worst patient. She refuses to get her regular check-ups and her lifestyle and diet are as we both know far from healthy as well. What did you mean by alcohol poisoning though, Seven? Has she gotten herself drunk? Where did she even get real alcohol from?“

I sigh at this and tell him in dismay.

„I concur, doctor. I tried, as much as you did to convince her to change her habits and especially get her to eat and regenerate more, but she is as you know very stubborn and refuses to listen to other people's advice. Based on what she has told me earlier the alcohol in question was a bottle of Irish whisky, a gift by her father. She told me that she'd only had a 'few gulps' of it last night, but judging by her state I have my doubts that this is the truth. She told me that she used the beverage in question as a 'nightcap' since she had trouble falling asleep last night.“

He nods at this, humming in thought before saying.

„Considering her body's already weakened state and bad health a few gulps of the drink might have already been enough to lead to her current situation. I am not sure if your diagnosis of alcohol poisoning is the truth, but we'll see about that soon enough.

In my opinion, the captain is in dire need of a vacation. Seeing as how her last planned one was cut short, it is no surprise that her body and most likely her mind too, though rather unconsciously craves for it still.“

I raise my ocular implant at his statement, telling him matter-of-factly.

„You will be happy to learn that I have, in fact, planned for a vacation for the whole crew on an M-class planet a few lightyears from here. According to my research, the planet in question is what humans may refer to as the perfect 'vacation spot', as it resembles earth a great deal, yet is to our convenience, uninhabited.“

His holographic features light up at this, the elation in his tone matching it.

„That sounds like a brilliant idea, Seven! I'm sure the entire crew of this ship could use the time to relax and get a little fresh air for a change. Your planned shore leave will be very beneficial to the crew's morale as well, I bet.“

I can not help the corners of my mouth from curling up at his words, feeling rather proud of myself for coming up with this idea.

„That was my intention, doctor. What did your readings say? Is the captain suffering from alcohol poisoning, or not?“

I sigh softly in relief at his answer.

„I can assure you that your initial diagnosis proved to be incorrect. The captain is merely suffering from fatigue caused by stress, lack of sleep, and as you stated correctly earlier dehydration as well as malnutrition. I am going to inject her with a hypospray for now and she should stay here in sickbay for the time being. I want her to be relieved of her duty on the bridge for now. I'm going to monitor her vitals, just to make sure.“

I nod at him in acknowledgment at this, gently squeezing Kathryn's hand reassuringly before stepping away from the biobed she is laying in.

„I am going to go back to the bridge, for now, doctor, and inform the Commander of the situation. Afterward, I might go to Astrometrics to check with my subordinates on when we are going to reach the M-class planet. Please inform me immediately should there be any changes in the captain's state, or if she wakes up.“

He looks at me in surprise, asking hesitantly.

„Shouldn't I inform the Commander first if there are any changes regarding the captain's state, Seven? I understand you care for her, but...“

I give him a stern look and tell him.

„I am sure the captain would agree with me on not worrying the Commander unnecessarily. We both know how the captain is in terms of her health. She would have never even gone to sickbay had I not as a matter of fact dragged her here earlier. Unless there are some drastic changes in her state I don't think it will be necessary to alert the Commander.“

He nods hesitantly at this and to my relief agrees.

„Alright, Seven. I trust you on this matter. As long as the captain will be relieved of her duty for the day that's fine by me.“

Reassured by his words I leave sickbay and take the turbo lift back to the bridge. Once the doors swish open on deck one, revealing the bridge a rather distressed Commander greets me.

„Seven. Have you seen the captain? She wasn't in the mess hall with all of us earlier. At first, I thought she'd stayed behind here, but as it turns out she isn't on the bridge, or in her ready room either.“

He has already checked her ready room as well? I feel my insides boiling at the images of Chakotay entering Kathryn's ready room without permission.

Only thanks to Borg willpower am I able to keep my composure, at least from the outside, calmly informing him.

„The captain was unwell. She is currently in sickbay. The doctor has prescribed her lots of sleep and I came to inform you that she is relieved from her duty for today.“

His eyes turn wide at this in what I determine to be fear, his next words though not entirely unexpected still irritate me.

„Kathryn is sick? I'm going to go check up on her right away. Thank you for informing me, Seven. Tuvok, you have the bridge.“

I halt him in his steps, my anger barely contained.

„Commander, as I just told you, the captain needs rest. The doctor has stated that she is not allowed to receive visitors until her state has improved. Also, I believe that the captain would be thankful if you would be in command of the bridge, instead of going to sickbay. Your presence is of more use here for now.“

He sighs audibly at this and nods slowly, though hesitantly.

„Very well, Seven. I guess you're right. When you just told me the captain was sick I panicked. I have to keep my emotions in check. Thank you for bringing her to sickbay, Seven. I know she wouldn't have gone there herself.“

I nod curtly at him.

„I understand that you are concerned about the captain's well-being, Commander. So am I. Yes, I did bring her there. She could have not worked a full shift on the bridge in her state. I was left with no choice. May I be excused? I have urgent matters to take care of in Astrometrics, unless you do require my assistance here, on the bridge?“

To my relief he waves his hand at this, reminding me of a certain redhead, resulting in an uncomfortable sensation in my stomach.

„You're excused, Seven. As you know there's nothing much to do on the bridge these days. I'll hail you shall we need your assistance but for now you're free to go back to your lab.“

I spare one last glance at him, muttering, „Thank you, Commander.“ before hopping back into the turbo lift, stating firmly. „Deck eight, Astrometrics.“

Upon entering the familiar rooms of my lab I am greeted by the 'reformed' Tal Celes. I can not help but smile softly at the memory of Kathryn and I standing right here in my lab as she told me that Terran story of the 'good shepherd'.

The ever-eager young Bajoran greets me with a smile, a rare sight, and informs me, excitement very audible in her voice.

„Seven, it's good you're back! We have great news. Icheb and I have worked on a faster route to reach that M-class planet. At the current speed, Voyager is going we'll be able to go on shore leave within the next two, or three days.“

My smile broadens at her words, feeling pride at the work Icheb has performed. I am mildly surprised he has decided to form a team with Tal Celes, however it only further shows that his personality is very open-minded and a positive influence.

I gently pat the young woman on the shoulder, a gesture I have learned to be very efficient in reassuring crew by none other than Kathryn herself, who has used this method a lot over the years.

„Good work, Celes. I just came in here to check in with you and see if there are any updates on the vacation. It looks like you already answered my questions and based on what you just told me I guess my assistance is not required here right now. Is it?“

I feel a subtle warmth in my heart at the familiar gentle voice answering me instead of Tal Celes.

„You're right, Seven. Tal and I working together as a team has proved to be very efficient. I'm glad to hear you're pleased with the results of our work. Feel free to go back to the bridge now. We've got it all under control here.“

I smile at him at this and nod appreciatively.

„It very much appears that you do. I trust you two will be able to take care of Astrometrics while I am not around. I will see you later for regeneration, Icheb.“

He nods at this.

„See you later, Seven. Thank you for trusting me. I won't disappoint you.“

I am on the verge to leave the room, turning around at his words.

„You have earned my trust, Icheb. I know that you will not disappoint me.“

At this, I leave the lab and walk back to the turbo lift. My stay at the lab was rather short. I did not expect that.

Once I stand inside the turbo lift I exclaim. „Deck one, bridge.“ After a moment of thought, I correct myself. „Override order. Deck five, sickbay.“

The doors swish shut at this and the lift sets into motion. It can not hurt to check on Kathryn once more. After all, the Commander has stated earlier that my presence on the bridge is not required at the moment.

Upon entering sickbay I notice to my relief that once more there is no sign of the doctor.

I walk over to the biobed on which Kathryn is laying. I sit down by her side and gently take one of her hands into mine, whispering.

„You worried me greatly earlier, Kathryn. Icheb and Tal Celes have told me that our shore leave will happen within the next two to three days. Please get well until then. You need lots of rest.“

To my surprise, her eyes flutter open. I feel a smile tugging at my lips once her eyes meet mine, my voice still low.

„Welcome back, Kathryn. How are you feeling?“

She tries to sit up, but I halt her gently, yet firmly, shaking my head.

„You should not get up yet. Your body is very weak.“

She nods reluctantly at this, my cheeks turn hot at her weak chuckle followed by what I deem to be a sarcastic comment.

„Very well, nurse Seven. I've felt better before. Sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't expect the whisky could have such effects on me...“

I can not help but huff softly at her statement and tell her sternly.

„You should've known better, Kathryn. Alcohol is not good for you, especially 'hard liquor' like whisky. The doctor stated earlier, however, that your situation was mainly caused by lack of sleep, as well as dehydration and malnutrition combined with stress commonly known as fatigue.“

Her cheeks darken softly at this, rubbing her neck sheepishly she asks me, voice hoarse. „My throat does feel like sandpaper. Water would be very much appreciated right now.“

I get up at this, rushing over to the replicator, I order.

„Water, cold.“

Within seconds a glass of water has materialized before my eyes which I grab with my Borg enhanced hand.

Sitting next to her side once more I hold the glass out in front of her lips. She smiles thankfully at me, greedily taking a first deep swig causing her to cough.

I gently pat her back at this and tell her softly.

„Careful. It is better to drink slowly. I do not want you to suffocate on your drink.“

Her cheeks darken once more at this, making the butterflies in my abdomen dance gleefully. She nods and licks her dry lips.

Oh my God, have mercy. This woman is too much for me. Keeping a composure I did not know I possessed I ask her.

„Are you ready to try it one more time now?“

She nods and then we repeat the procedure, her drinking this time working out effortlessly. After she has emptied the whole content of the glass I set it down onto the table beside the biobed.

She smiles a tired smile at me and whispers.

„Thank you, Seven. You are most efficient as a nurse.“

I bit my bottom lip at her words, my heart rate has increased at her words.

„You are most welcome, Kathryn. I know that if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me.“

She nods at this, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

„I certainly would, Seven. You are very special to me after all.“

Her eyes flutter closed once more at this and within 24 seconds she has fallen back asleep. I am very special to her?

Does that mean what I think it does? Is it futile for me to hope that she shares my feelings? Why did she have to fall back asleep now out of all times?

As much as I wish for her to have a fast recovery, I am left behind frustrated once more by her last statement.

Oh, Kathryn...


	13. Shore leave Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Voyager crew's shore leave. What adventures will await our lovely ladies there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovely peeps! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you're going to enjoy this one. I want to thank you all again for leaving kudos and commenting in the past. Comments are what keeps this author going so I hope to be able to get feedback from you guys. :)

**Two days later sickbay**

The first sound I can hear waking up is a familiar beeping. I blink a few times as my eyes slowly adjust to my surroundings.

Am I in a hospital? The blinding white light and machine monitoring what I assume are my body functions are a dead giveaway.

Alarmed by this I try getting up but am stopped by my vision turning blurry, a feeling of nausea forcing me to lay back on the rather hard bed.

The doors swish open, a familiar tall young blonde hurrying in, her beautiful impossibly blue eyes sparkling as she exclaims.

„Kathryn, you are awake! Right on time for our shore leave.“

I blink at her words, her cheeks turning pink at my question.

„Shore leave?“

Her voice turns soft.

„I am sorry, Kathryn. You seemingly have just woken up. How are you feeling?“

My memories slowly but surely come back. That's right. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager and this is Seven of Nine, my trusty Astrometrics officer, an ex-Borg drone I've saved and severed from the collective. Over the years she's been on my ship we've become close friends and I've developed feelings of a romantic nature for her, but I'm as of yet still unsure whether or not she reciprocates.

My voice sounds rather hoarse when I answer her truthfully.

„It's fine, Seven. I'm fine. How long have I been unconscious and what's with this shore leave you were talking about just now?“

She sighs softly, her lips curling up, the smile she shoots me, making me feel warm and fuzzy. Gods, how do I deserve this beautiful smile?

„I am pleased to hear you are doing fine, Kathryn. You have been in sickbay for the last two days, slipping in and out of consciousness. Remember that M-class planet I had planned for the crew to have a 'vacation' on? Voyager has just landed on it, thanks to Icheb and Tal Celes teamwork. The two of them found an even faster route than I had initially planned us to take two days ago, hence our premature arrival. Let me get you a glass of water first, Kathryn. You must be thirsty after being unconscious for so long, right?“

Yes, of course. She'd presented the plan of a vacation on that planet in her report what I assume must've been three days ago. We talked about it the same day and I told her that I approved of her idea.

I nod my head at her last question. „Water would be great, Seven. My throat does feel rather raw.“

She struts over to the replicator at this, busying herself with getting me my drink. While she's standing there, facing away from me I can't help but eagerly drink in the sight of her backside. She sure is a sight for sore eyes.

To my surprise, I notice that she's not wearing one of her bio suits. Instead, she's wearing navy green slacks, sandals, and a maroon shirt. That must be the reason I didn't recognize her right away earlier. It's rather unusual seeing her in this kind of outfit.

My cheeks involuntarily flush at the memory of our dinner date three days ago and that red dress she was wearing for it.

Her ocular implant is raised as she carefully hands me my glass of water, her voice low and oddly alluring.

„Here you go, Kathryn. Shall I help you, or do you think you will manage to ingest the water yourself?“

I chuckle softly at her words. „I'm fine, Seven. Thank you.“

It feels like it's the first time in forever that I'm drinking water, the cool liquid running down my soar throat, lubricating it in the most delicious way.

I down the whole glass, sighing audibly afterward. Her eyes have taken on a playful glint, resulting in a knot to form in the pit of my stomach.

„Looks like drinking carelessly fast is a typical Janeway trait. Or is it solely a personality trait of yours, Kathryn?“

I can't help but cough at her unexpected words, my cheeks burning in shame. „What's with that statement, Seven?“

Her next words stun me even more. „The last time I helped you ingest water two days ago you were rather reckless and 'eager' as well, resulting in a coughing fit...“

Damn it, Katie. Couldn't you have composed yourself around her? Where are your manners? I chuckle softly and tell her sheepishly.

„You got me there, Seven. Being impatient has always been one of my weak points.“

Her face inches closer to mine, making my breath hitch. Wait. What's going on? An unreadable expression now on her face, she whispers mysteriously.

„Is that so? Good to know...“

I lick my lips, my insides screaming. 'Kiss her! Do it already!'. Our face inch even closer. My eyes are closing in anticipation when out of a sudden a cough can be heard.

„Sorry to interrupt, captain, Seven... Commander Chakotay just asked me if you two were ready to accompany the rest of the crew on our shore leave? Everyone else is packed and ready to go. We are only waiting for your permission to exit the ship.“

After Seven and I have distanced ourselves from each other again I look up at the EMH and tell him, my command mask and tone back in check.

„You have my permission to go on shore leave, doctor. I'm gonna go to my quarters and pack a few necessities myself first then I'll join you planetside.“

To my surprise, Seven speaks up at this. „I have packed a bag with your necessities for you already, captain. We can accompany the rest of the crew planetside right away. If that is acceptable with you, that is.“

I turn my attention towards her and ask, my tone slightly amused. „Where is that bag you've packed for me, Seven?“

She answers me matter-of-factly. „I had it transported planetside along with my utilities earlier before I came here from cargo bay 2.“

I chuckle softly. „Efficient as always. Thank you, Seven. I guess we can leave now then.“

A familiar blue light engulfs me at her voice exclaiming. „Computer, initiate side to side transport planetside.“

Merely moments later I find myself surrounded by the lush greens of the planet. I sigh in content as my lungs fill with the fresh air.

A smile tucks at the corners of my lips and I hear myself exclaim in delight. „This is wonderful, Seven!“

She smiles back at me at this, her gentle tone feeling like a caress. „I am glad you think so, Kathryn.“

My pulse quickens once our eyes meet, those galaxies staring at me, causing pleasant shivers to run down the whole length of my body, making it feel like I'm on fire.

Fanning air towards my face I tell her.

„Phew, it is rather hot on here though. Looks like wearing my uniform wasn't the best idea. I'd like to freshen up and get a change of clothes. Seven, where did you say my bag was?“

She takes me by the hand at this and states.

„I'll lead you to the camp side, Kathryn. There's a water source there in which you will be able to 'freshen up' yourself. In the bag I packed for you there are various sets of fresh clothes you can choose from.“

I smile at her gratefully at this. My sweet, ever-efficient Seven. What would I do without her? Memories of our dinner date come back to me at those thoughts, resulting in my cheeks to flare up once more. I told her the same thing that night and her answer was unexpected, yet very true.

„Thank you, Seven. I very much appreciate everything you've done for me these past few days.“

Her voice once more has taken on that new tender tone of hers which seems to be especially reserved for me.

„You are most welcome, Kathryn. We have arrived at our camp.“

A gasp leaves my lips at the scenery in front of me. We are in what appears like a forest where Seven has set up our camp in a clearing right in front of a marvelous waterfall.

„Seven, this is perfect! How did you find this gem?“

She's wearing a rather smug smile now, her tone laced with pride.

„I have spent the last two days scanning the planet for the perfect spot to set up our camp. This spot right here appeared to be perfect since it is right next to a freshwater source which according to my research contains water we can consume without risking to harm our systems. At the same time, both the water coming from the cascade as well as the forest nearby provide fresh, cool air to counteract the rather tropical climate of the planet. I am pleased to hear you are content with my choice, Kathryn.“

She's really thought of everything. I smile at her, gently patting her shoulder.

„I'm impressed, Seven. You've gone out your way finding this spot and is indeed perfect. I'm very content with your choice. If you don't mind I'd like to take a dip in the water now and then I'll change into more suitable clothes.“

My mouth goes dry at her eyes that have turned oddly dark, her voice low, almost menacing.

„Would it be acceptable if I were to join you, Kathryn?“

I inwardly curse at my voice that has given out on me, sounding rather shrill even to my own ears.

„Sure. Feel free to join me, Seven.“

**1400 hours planetside**

I have no idea what is going on with me and why I just said what I did. Kathryn's response however made me feel oddly accomplished.

Our short walk to the water source is silent and I am not sure if it is a good or bad kind of silence. The air around us feels foreign and afraid to make a mistake, or mess up again I deem it best to keep my mouth shut.

Once we have reached the waterside Kathryn looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights and whispers.

„Could you please turn around while I undress?“

Is she embarrassed, ashamed of her own body? This is illogical. I tell her, my tone what I hope to be reassuring.

„Kathryn, there is no reason for you to be ashamed of your own body. Do you remember how I confessed to you during our date that I had changed you into your nightgown that night? I told you that I had not been 'peaking' at you, but then you told me that you wouldn't have minded if I did since there was nothing you had to hide from me. How come your view on that matter has changed within the last few days?“

Her eyes turn wide at this before she heaves a sigh, telling me in a small voice.

„You're right, Seven. There's no need to be ashamed in front of you. It's just that... I'm not as young and attractive as you...“

I decide to cut her ridiculous speech short, unable to continue to listen to her downgrading herself when there in fact is no reason to do so.

„Nonsense! Kathryn, you are not old and you are every bit as attractive as I am, if not more. I refuse to have you speak so lowly of yourself any longer. You are perfect, Kathryn Janeway, and I love you just the way you are...“

My eyes turn wide in terror upon realizing what I have just said. No! This can not be. How could I get ahead of myself like this and allow those words to spill?

I am doomed. She will resent me, abandon me, throw me out of an airlock, send me back to the Borg, end our friendship, this is the end...

I feel my vision become blurry, attempting to run away which turns out to be futile due to my vision being obscured from the tears.

I flail my arms around, my body suddenly surrounded by ice-cold water. I am going to drown! My systems are going to malfunction and then they are going to shut down.

I gasp, my lungs burning painfully. I am sure that I have just drawn my last breath when like a miracle warmth begins to engulf me followed by a familiar voice, heavy with tears.

„Oh my God, Seven! Darling, please hang in there. I'm so sorry I failed to see the signs earlier. Please don't die. I can't lose you when I have just found you. I love you too. I know it's late. I should've told you way sooner, but I'm such a coward. I hope you can forgive this old fool...“

I cough, my eyes opening slowly, my voice barely audible, my own tears rolling down my cheeks.

„Kathryn, I love you, so of course I forgive you. Now please stop calling yourself an old fool...“

My heart softens at that beautiful smile slowly making her tear stricken face appear like it is glowing, her voice filled with what I to my delight determine to be pure love.

„Oh, Seven. My Seven.“

I feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards, the smile now on my face almost painful.

„All yours, Kathryn.“

I feel my eyes grow heavy, darkness soon enough surrounds me.


	14. Shore leave Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven are getting more and more comfortable around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments on this story. Your interest is what keeps me going. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. :)

**1800 hours planetside**

I'm looking up from the book I was trying to read, a relieved smile forming on my lips at the sight of Seven's eyes that flutter open. Thank God, she woke up!

„Seven, you're awake! How are you feeling?“

She sits up slowly accompanied by a soft groan, pressing one hand to her forehead.

„I am... fine. My head is aching but other than that I am undamaged.“

I chuckle softly at her very Borg choice of wording, gently cupping her cheek.

„There's my Seven. You know I was very worried about you when you suddenly fell into the water earlier and later passed out. It's in part my fault though for being insensitive. I wasn't aware you harbored feelings of that kind for me...“

A familiar flutter starts in the pit of my stomach at her cheeks that have turned pink, her voice sounding rather shy.

„I was afraid you did not return my affections, so I kept quiet until earlier. Somehow I was 'caught in the heat of the moment' and the words just... slipped. It was not the right time. I apologize, Kathryn.“

Oh, Seven. I smile empathically at her, my tone soft.

„I'm glad you finally told me, Seven. You know based on my own experience there isn't a right time to confess such feelings. So waiting for the right moment is in a manner of speaking futile. Just like suppressing such emotions.“

Her eyes have taken on that familiar glint, a smirk having formed on her lips, her voice very husky.

„You are correct, Kathryn. Resistance is futile.“

I nod softly, unable to speak as that look in her eyes has me captivated. I much feel like prey, eyed by a predator.

Our faces are slowly inching closer til our breaths start to mingle due to the lack of space between them.

I close my eyes, my hands blindly cupping her cheeks, the beat of my wildly thrumming heart reverberating inside my ears.

What feels like a jolt of electricity runs through every fiber of my body once the warm, softness of her lips engulfs my own trembling ones.

Her hands that tentatively roam the sides of my body along with her lips moving against my own slowly but surely making me forget about everything.

Deciding to let her take the lead for now I anxiously anticipate her next move.

I can't contain a soft moan from escaping at the tip of her tongue hesitantly flicking over my bottom lip.

She's learning rather quickly. I part my lips, our tongues soon engaged in what I determine to be a battle for dominance.

Seeing as how she had the courage to confess to me first I think it's only fair to allow her to win this battle.

My mind is swirling as we part from each other, my breaths shaky. I feel the blood rush up from my ears to my cheeks when I catch her licking her lips, a dreamy expression on her face.

„Very delectable.“

I chuckle at her statement, gazing at her, my lust very audible in my voice.

„My, Seven. You truly are a connoisseur and where did you learn how to kiss like that?“

Her cheeks flush, rubbing her neck sheepishly she whispers.

„I decided that for this matter it was best to follow what humans refer to as 'instinct'. I am pleased to hear you found it to be sufficient.“

I smirk at her knowingly and tell her.

„Sometimes it's best to follow your instincts indeed. I'm proud of you, Seven. It looks like you've learned a valuable lesson on humanity today. Haven't you?“

She taps her chin at this, surprising me with her next words.

„I believe I have learned more than one lesson on the matter today, Kathryn. Follow your instincts during mating rituals and never confess your love to another individual when standing near a water source.“

Gods, this woman! I find myself laughing uncontrollably at her words and the serious expression she's sporting.

My laughter dies in my throat upon hearing a familiar sound. A gasp leaves my lips, my heart leaping when I realize Seven is laughing.

The trickle of her angelic, clear laughter sends pleasant shivers down my body, the view simply breathtaking.

I feel a smile growing on my face. Only I can make her laugh like this. This thought makes me rather proud. Once the laughter has stopped our eyes meet and I'm once more lost in the universe in front of me.

I think it's safe to say I prefer this view over the one out of my viewport anytime. There seem to be unexplored stars hidden in the depths of her eyes and I'm all too eager to explore them.

I shake my head, clearing it of the fog having formed in there upon hearing a cough followed by her concerned voice.

„Kathryn, are you alright? Your temperature has increased and your perspiration as well. Your heart rate is above average too...“

I chuckle at her analysis and tell her playfully.

„That's your effect on me, Seven. Love can result in all the symptoms you just listed, nurse Seven.“

She shoots me a mock glare at this, saying in fake annoyance.

„You are not taking my concerns seriously, Kathryn.“

I wrap my arms around her, wanting to feel her close to me, memories of the fear of losing her earlier coming back full force, resulting in my voice growing hoarse.

„I'm sorry, Seven. I'm fine, really. How about you though? Are you really fine? How about your headaches?“

She nuzzles my hair, sighing softly, her voice sounding like she's in deep thought.

„Lavendula Angustifolia, honey... No coffee this time.“

I blink, my cheeks turning pink at her words, my voice sounding rather shrill.

„I beg your pardon?“

To my dismay she backs away from me at this, her cheeks having taken on an even deeper shade of pink, her voice barely audible, laced with shame.

„That night at your ready room before you woke up shortly for our conversation I... lost control. The sight of you laying on your desk, your hair sprawled out on it I violated you... It was too tempting to have you asleep. I initially had planned to simply check if you were asleep, but then I leaned down and the scent of your hair was drawing me in. That combined with the texture was most... distracting.“

Oh my! That sure is a revelation I didn't expect to hear coming from her out of all people. I wasn't aware my hair could have that effect on anyone.

I chuckle softly at her eyes that are widened in shock at her own revelation, her cheeks still flushed, making her look very alluring.

„I had no clue my hair could have that effect on anyone. Now I'm kinda jealous to hear my hair got so much attention from you that night while I was napping.“

She smirks at me, her ocular implant raised in that most alluring manner, her voice suggestively.

„I would be more than willing to give the rest of your body the same attention if you granted me permission to do so, Kathryn.“

Damn! It sure has gotten hot in here out of a sudden. Now it's my turn to blush, her bluntness successfully stunning me.

As much as I'd love to allow her to have her way with me we've merely confessed our feelings to each other and frankly, I'd prefer to take things slow.

I'm about to finally respond to what she'd just said when Harry's voice can be heard from afar.

„Everybody, dinner's ready!“

I wonder for a moment if Harry has cooked our dinner. Nah, that seems highly unlikely. Chakotay must've told him to inform everyone.

To my relief, my first in Command and friend along with Tuvok agreed to take over preparing meals during our shore leave.

Of course with the best recommendation and help from Neelix. Emphasize lying on recommendation and help.

I turn over to Seven, my heart melting at the adorable pout. Unable to resist the tempting sight I quickly plant a sweet kiss on them, the warm softness, willing me to linger.

Suppressing the urge for the time being I part from her and tell her softly.

„We shouldn't let the others wait for too long.“

She sighs at this and nods. I help her up at this, our hands entwining like it's the most natural thing in the world, making me smile.

With her, it all feels so right. I can't believe I waited for so long and permitted myself to get too close to this amazing woman.

How I ever managed to do so is beyond me.

My gaze falls on our hands that are laced. A surge of energy rushing through me. I look at her, reluctantly asking.

„Is this acceptable?“

The butterflies in the pit of my abdomen soar at my most beloved smile gracing her regal features, her husky voice igniting a fire in my groin.

„I believe it's quite acceptable for lovers to hold hands while on vacation with friends and family. Do you not?“

I feel the corners of my mouth curl up at her words, nodding in agreement.

„I agree, lover.“

Her cheeks turn into my favorite shade of red at this. I mentally pat my shoulder at this accomplishment. At this moment I decide to call her with that nickname more often from now on, knowing the effect it obviously has on her.

It is rather endearing to see my captain's rather shy as a lover. That term seems to fit the two of us perfectly.

Yes, I love her, and the knowledge that she returns my feelings is more than I had ever anticipated for.

My heart rate quickens when her eyes meet mine. I could regard her in this manner forever and never grow tired of it.

Our moment of solitude gets disturbed by the Commander's voice.

„Kathryn, there you are. How are you feeling?“

My insides boil at the fact that he has the audacity to talk to her over my head like that. To my relief, she answers him quickly.

„I'm fine, Chakotay. In fact, being knocked out for the last two days I've worked up quite an appetite and I'm sure Seven's also hungry. What's for dinner?“

His eyes turn over to me at this, an expression I can not quite decipher on his features.

„Ah, yes, of course. I'm glad you're fine, Kathryn. Tuvok, Neelix and have decided to cook a great variety of dishes to celebrate the different species aboard Voyager and get everyone to accustom to their fellow crewmates tastes.“

Kathryn seems to be pleased by his words. The glances the Commander directs at Kathryn make me lose even the least of my appetite.

I am about to decline to join the rest of the crew for dinner and simply retreat to the safety of our campsite but get stopped by a squeeze to my hand.

„We won't have to stay for too long. I know how crowds make you feel and frankly, I'm not that fond of such big gatherings myself. Let's not disappoint our friends, our family, however, and spend at least some time with them and try some of the food.“

My heart beats noticeably against my chest, the blood rushing in my ears as she leans over and pecks my cheek at this, making my reserve falter.

I incline my head slowly and whisper.

„I will comply.“

I bit down on my bottom lip at that alluring chuckle following my very Borg response. Let's hope her need to mingle and socialize will not last too long.

When we take a seat in the warm sand at the beach of the planet, all eyes of our fellow crew suddenly on us the wish to retire to our camp grows considerably.

I can feel their judging gazes burning into me. Please let this dinner be over with already...


	15. Shore leave Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing slowly but surely between our two ladies. How long will they be able to resist the temptation still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter since I couldn't leave you hanging for too long. Thank you again for the kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me! :)

**2000 hours planetside**

After finishing our meal which was more of a feast, the crew starts to exchange stories. As captain of this ship, I'm always curious to hear the different experiences and life stories of my crew. On this shore leave we aren't simply captain and crew, however. We are one big family and sitting here like this together it sure feels like it.

Turning over to my left where Seven's sitting I notice that she barely ate anything. Her face looks even paler than usual, her gaze fixated to the sand beneath us.

I only now realize that she hasn't said anything ever since we arrived here earlier. Has her state worsened again?

Panic grips my heart at this thought. I lean over to her, everyone's eyes are currently on Neelix who is telling one of his stories. Taking her hands into mine I gently whisper in her ear, my voice laced with concern.

„Seven, darling. Are you alright? You look rather pale and you've barely touched your food. Are your headaches back again?“

My worry only grows at her gaze that stays unfocused, her face turned to the sand still. She starts to mumble incoherently. Since I don't possess her enhanced hearing I'm unable to make out a thing she says.

Sensing that something is terribly off I decide to call it a night and bring her back to our camp. She is obviously not feeling well and knowing what had happened to her earlier it's best if she gets to rest.

Having made my decision I clear my throat to raise everyone's attention, announcing.

„It was a very nice evening, everyone, but it is getting late and Seven and I will retire for tonight. Thank you for the delicious food and the good company. We'll see you all in the morning. Have a good night.“

To my relief, my crew's reaction is understanding and kind. After they all bid us good night as well I carefully help Seven up who seems really weak in her knees.

Will she be alright? I would carry her, but I'm not sure if she'd be okay with that, or with the attention it would draw to us.

Maybe it would be best to ask her. Here we go, Katie. That should be interesting...

„Seven, do you think you can walk back to our camp, or shall I carry you instead? You do seem rather weak on your legs...“

My eyes widen in shock at her icy tone.

„I am not weak, Kathryn. You should know that by now. I am able to walk to our camp just fine. I do not require your assistance!“

What did I do now to provoke such an outburst? Is it my poor wording? The fact that I used the word weak? Borg aren't weak and Seven is anything but that. I know, but she seems to be in bad shape, if not sick.

My voice is laced thick with an all too familiar emotion, unable to contain it anymore. Guilt is dripping from every single word I'm saying.

„I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. I know that you aren't weak and I wasn't referring to your mental strength, but to your physical state. I should've made sure you're fine. I'm sorry for not checking up on you earlier. I'm sorry. It's all my fault...“

It was wrong to give in to Chakotay earlier and agree to join them for dinner. I should've known Seven needed more rest still.

How did I get so careless? I can't risk to lose her after just having found her. I want this to work out, her and me, us.

I get stopped in my tracks, almost stumbling at two hands holding onto my shoulders, the grip firm yet tender.

„You should not be the one to apologize, Kathryn. It is I who should be doing so. I was acting selfishly. I wanted to have you to myself and seeing you talk to the Commander earlier, acting like I was not even there. It hurt... That is no excuse for my behavior, however. I was acting like a child which was highly inappropriate. I did not mean to upset you, much less make you cry. I do not deserve your forgiveness...“

Oh my. Seven was jealous at Chakotay? Now it all makes perfect sense! Her behavior, the way she barely ate anything or said anything all evening.

I can't help but be touched at this. Also, I'm now absolutely certain that her feelings for me are genuine. Jealousy is a clear indicator.

Not minding if anyone can see us since we're still pretty close to the beach, I gently cup her cheeks, inching closer to her, my lips soon meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

It feels like a fire starts to burn in my groin at her teeth gnawing my bottom lip, her hands rubbing my butt.

My head's spinning as I carefully retreat myself from her, my heart leaping at her seductive gaze, her voice low, almost sounding like a purr.

„You are mine, Kathryn. I hope I made myself clear.“

My voice to my dismay sounds rather shaky and raw when I reply.

„Crystal, Seven.“

She licks her lips in the same fashion as earlier, giving my butt a squeeze, almost making me yelp.

„Very well. I believe we should continue on with our walk. I do not appreciate potential spectators while being with you.“

Spectators? What is she implying here? I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks at her words, my heart pounding hard against my ribcage.

„Seven. What are you up to?“

She tells me in a mysterious tone.

„I am afraid I am unable to answer your question, Kathryn.“

Having spent too much time with Tuvok it seems she has inherited bad habits from him, her poker face is in check too.

I guess I'll have to wait and see then. Was our camp always that far from the beach? I could swear it was closer earlier.

On our walk back to the camp I keep on sneaking glances at her, her arousal and impatience brutally obvious to me.

I must admit that I don't have a plan on what to do next. Of course, I would never tell her that though. It is way too much fun to see her struggle and try to keep her composure, at least from the outside.

Having been part of the collective I am able to register the smallest changes, like the increase of her heart rate and perspiration, however, which in situations like these gives me an advantage.

Our hands are once again laced, reassuring me. From the first few months after having been severed from the collective her touch has always been the greatest form of comfort to me.

I very much feel like in a dream still, the fact that she returns my affections for her feeling like the greatest gift I could've ever received.

I snap out of my reverie upon realizing that we have arrived back at our campsite. At a loss of what to do I open the entrance to our tent, gesturing her to go inside first.

My heart feels like it performs a salto at the smile she shoots me at this before entering our home for the next two weeks.

I follow her inside and sit down next to her, unsure how to proceed. This is frustrating! I do not wish for things to turn 'awkward' now, but I just can not for the life of me think of anything to say.

Her head is cocked to the side, her tone curious as she asks me.

„What's the game plan, Seven?“

My gaze falls down to her lips, my eyes transfixed by her lipstick that's slightly smudged due to our rather messy kiss earlier at the beach, the marks of my teeth visible on her bottom lip.

Conversation is severely overrated. Having made my decision I close the unwanted gap between us once again, claiming her lips in another passionate kiss.

A by now familiar burning ignites in my nether region at the most alluring moan leaving her at my teeth that once more dig into her bottom lip possessively.

She is mine! I don't care if our crewmembers suspect anything, or not. After all, it is clear that she reciprocates my feelings and we are currently off duty and on 'vacation' with our friends and family.

My hands once more roam her body and soon have found their way under her blouse, tracing her abdomen, her breath noticeably hitching, her muscles constricting under my hands.

A moan of my own slips my lips at this, our tongues battling each other much like earlier before a certain Ensign had the audacity to interrupt us.

She once more stops our kiss, breathing heavily. Our eyes meet, the carnal desire plain to see in her by now almost black eyes, drawing a primal sound out of me.

My nostrils flare at her unique scent wafting up to me. In one swift motion, I pull her up on my lap. Her eyes go wide at this, her voice lower and even more husky than usual, lust clearly audible in it.

„S-Seven. What are you up to?“

I chuckle at her question, my voice lower than usual as well, unable to mask my own arousal.

„What do you think I am up to now, Kathryn? You are clearly aroused, so am I. The next logical step would be for us to copulate.“

Her cheeks have turned into my favorite shade of red once more, her body shaken by what seems to be a coughing fit.

Oh no! Remembering what happened only two days ago I ask her.

„Kathryn, are you alright? I am sorry. You should rest. It seems that you may still not fully recovered...“

She chuckles softly, shaking her head.

„I'm fine, Seven. It's just... that word. Could you please call it differently? It sounds rather foreboding when you call it that way.“

I furrow my brows, unable to tell what she meant for a moment until the realization hits me, my own cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

„Oh... I am sorry, Kathryn. I did not mean to turn things awkward. However, I am unsure as to how else to refer to it.“

She gapes at me at this and I notice an increase of perspiration, her pulse having increased again as well.

Her voice is rather hesitant at her next words.

„Well, it depends on what you see this as. There are numerous terms to describe this act. If you solely want to concentrate on the physical aspect you could call it intercourse, or plain sex.“

I nod at this, those both terms not satisfying me. My hands have without my noticing started to play with her hair, the familiar texture, and softness as it glides through my fingers effectively calming me down.

My voice audibly laced with affection I ask her curiously.

„What if I care about the romantic aspect as well?“

She smiles softly, her eyes twinkling, the tone of her voice similar to my own.

„Then you could refer to it as making love. How does that sound to you?“

That is perfect. This is the term I was searching for. I gently peck her lips, mumbling against them.

„I want to make love to you, Kathryn. May I?“


	16. Shore leave Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven spend their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely readers! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you're gonna enjoy this one. It has turned a tad darker than I would've anticipated, but it was necessary. Fear not however! There will be more positivity in upcoming chapters. :)

**2100 hours Janeway and Seven's camp**

I feel the heat creep up from my ears up my neck all the way to my cheeks at her question, her piercing blue eyes seemingly staring straight into my soul.

My voice sounds suspiciously shaky when I answer her.

„Seven, we merely confessed our feelings to each other. Don't you think we are going a bit too fast? I wanted to take things slow. We have all the time in the world, darling. There's no need to rush and frankly, I always imagined our first time with each other to be special and preferably at my quarters in a proper bed...“

I feel my heart ache at the crestfallen expression, her disappointment clearly visible for a split second before her beautiful features transform into her stoic Borg mask, her tone void of any emotion.

„I see. I am going to start my regeneration cycle now. It is rather late already after all. I will see you in the morning, Captain.“

I can't help but cringe at her addressing me with my rank and the razor-sharp tone she said it in. Ouch! That sure hurt. I've never been so ashamed of my title before.

The familiar pungent guilt hits me, resulting in what feels like a bolt of lightning shooting right through my skull.

A guttural groan forces its way out from deep inside me at this, one of my hands pressing against my offending forehead in a vain attempt to seize the pain behind it from worsening and turning into a horrible headache.

I close my eyes, unable to keep them open anymore due to the intensity of the pain, tears staining my cheeks.

From afar I can hear a familiar voice. I'm hardly able to make out a word it says since it sounds like it comes from the depths of the ocean.

„Alright... Right here by your side... Stay calm... rest...“

I sigh softly, slowly feeling myself calm down and sink into the comforting warmth surrounding me.

I wake up feeling disoriented, my throat raw when I'm trying to swallow. Where am I? My eyes fall on a familiar angelic face framed by luscious golden locks, her expression serene and her breathing even, calming me down instantly.

Taking this opportunity I decide to watch my lover for a while. Unlike when I watched her during her regeneration in the cargo bay, this moment feels way more intimate.

For a moment there I feel guilty again for forcing her to sleep when she was supposed to regenerate. That thought quickly vanishes though at her arms wrapping themselves protectively around me, a grin creeping up my face as she mumbles.

„Mineee. Sooo soft, hm...“

I blush softly, wondering for a moment if she's dreaming and if so what that dream might be about. My cheeks only heat up more at her next words.

„Sqwuishyy, fwuffy. Om nom nom. Me wanna... EAT!“

W-what? Oh my. I truly feel like I'm intruding right now. That dream seems to be rather... personal and I'm not sure if I should be invading her privacy like that.

Well, at least she's not having nightmares. Unless squishy, fluffy things are the stuff of nightmares for her, being an ex-Borg and all...

Panic starts to wash over me at her eyes that shoot open after her last outburst. For a second I think she woke up, but she soon sinks back down onto the mattress, her eyes closing once more, her breathing even like nothing happened.

This woman truly is a mystery to me. She almost had me fooled there. I shake my head in disbelief. Guess I should try to get some more sleep myself. It seems to still be pretty early though I must admit that my inner clock isn't half as reliable as a Borg chronometer.

Seeing as how she's still fast asleep herself however and knowing that she, in fact, does possess said advantage I'm convinced it can't be any later than 2, maybe 3 in the morning.

Two can play this game. I sigh in content, comfortably resting my head in the crook of her neck, her familiar scent, an alluring combination of waterlilies and metal soon sending me right back to sleep.

_I can feel the sun burning down on me, the wind playing with my hair, the taste of salt on my chapped lips when I flick my tongue over them. From afar a familiar voice can be heard, making me turn my head up to look in the direction it's coming from._

_There in the distance, I can see a familiar figure standing in front of the deep blue sea. Her long blonde hair freely flowing around her face, a radiating smile I am even able to make out from that distance on her beautiful face, one arm raised, waving at me happily._

_I start to run, desperate to be close to her, to hold her and tell her how much I love her and missed her._

_To my dismay, I'm unable to reach her though. I can feel my legs and feet moving, but no matter how much I try, the distance between us simply won't grow smaller._

_When our eyes meet again I feel tears sting in my eyes at the look of deep sadness that has replaced that beautiful smile._

_I feel my body grow limp, sinking into the sand at her words that reach me. „I had hoped our love was stronger than rules and regulations, Captain...“_

I shoot up. A sigh leaving my lips at the sight of Seven lying right there next to me. Oh God, it was just a dream! I feel quite shaken, my sleep shirt clinging to my body like a second skin. What wouldn't I give for a nice relaxing bath right now, or at least a sonic shower.

I'm positively drenched in sweat. This is embarrassing...

That's why I'm usually not doing this sleep thing. Whenever I think all's fine and dandy and I've finally relaxed enough to fall asleep sure as hell a nightmare comes creeping in and poof my night is ruined...

I sigh heavily, carefully untangling myself from my rather clingy lover to get myself a glass of water. Remembering where we currently are I realize that this might not be as easy as I thought.

Might as well go to that waterfall closeby again and take a dip in the cool water. Seven did tell me earlier the water from that spring was edible, right?

I doubt she would've chosen to stay close to it if it wasn't. After a moment of thought, her words come back to me.

She referred to it as a 'freshwater source'. I'm already standing in front of the spring when that memory comes back to me.

I lean down, using my hands as a water bowl, filling them with a good amount of the cool liquid. I greedily start to drink when a familiar voice startles me.

„Impatient as always, Kathryn. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I not tell you to be more careful, lover?“

**0600 hours the next day**

I wake up by the first rays of sunlight, my inner chronometer informing me that it is 0600. Have I slept for so long?

My cheeks turn hot at the memory of what I determine to be my first ever dream. Oh my. I'd best not tell this to anyone, ever.

What was my subconscious trying to tell me through that dream? Not too long ago I would have deemed dreams and their meaning irrelevant.

Ever since the Doctor has told me about them, however, I found myself grow more and more fascinated with the matter.

The human brain is truly a curious thing. I shake my head, my mood dropping at the lack of Kathryn next to me.

Where could she be? I just hope she was not called to duty by one of her subordinates. Her attack last night was a clear indicator that she has not fully recovered yet after all.

Determined to find my missing lover I get up, not minding my rather casual appearance. We are after all on 'vacation' as she said herself yesterday and since our camp, fortunately, is rather hidden, quite a distance away from those of the other crewmembers I doubt anyone is going to see me, apart from maybe Kathryn which I would not mind.

I, following what humans may refer to as 'intuition' walk straight over to the freshwater source near our campsite.

A smile forms on my lips at the sight of a certain redhead standing in the water, currently lifting her hands up to her mouth, downing the water that I assume to be in her palms.

I shake my head at the sight and exclaim, my tone teasing.

„Impatient as always, Kathryn. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I not tell you to be more careful, lover?“

I sneak up to her, wrapping my arms around her slender waist from behind, nuzzling her soft hair. A chuckle involuntarily leaves my lips as she starts to cough.

„S-Seven, you startled me. When did you get here?“

I start to plant feather-like kisses along her neck, smirking at the goosebumps forming there as a result, her pulse picking up.

Looks like this is a particularly sensitive area. I mentally make note of that before telling her in a fake sulky tone I have assimilated from Naomi Wildman.

„When I woke up the bed next to me was empty. I thought I would wake up next to you, but instead, I had to chase you.“

Her voice is dripping in an emotion I know all too well from her, making me regret to have chosen to tease her like that.

„I'm sorry, darling. I was thirsty. I would've loved to simply replicate myself a glass of water and laid back down next to you and cuddle some more. Then I remembered that we're currently on shore leave and there are no replicators here...“

I chuckle softly, resuming my ministrations on her neck, murmuring against her silky skin.

„It's fine, lover. I was simply teasing you. However, I did get worried for a moment earlier, afraid something might have happened to you, or a crewmember demanded your attention...“

I frown as I feel her tensing under me at this, her body suddenly growing completely stiff. Concern starts to fill me at her next words.

„Seven... In all honesty, I had a nightmare and woke up because of it...“

A nightmare? I tighten my hold on her at this, softly whispering into her ear.

„Tell me about your nightmare, Kathryn. From what I have heard talking about it can help. That is... if you trust me enough to confide in me...“

She gulps and whispers, only thanks to my enhanced hearing am I able to make out what she is saying.

„We were at the beach, you and I. You were standing by the water, waving over at me, motioning for me to come over. I tried to run over to you, but try as I might I simply didn't manage to reach you. The distance between us stayed the same. When our eyes met again your expression that had previously been the brightest, happiest smile I'd ever seen on you had turned into one of deep sadness, breaking my heart. The last thing I heard was you say. „I had hoped our love was stronger than rules and regulations, Captain.“

Then I sank down into the sand, crying my heart out. I woke up then, my whole body was drenched in sweat and I felt absolutely horrible. I'm so afraid to lose you, Seven...“

I only realize that I have started to cry when I notice her shoulder has grown quite damp. While I was blissfully unaware, sleeping like a log, dreaming of fluffiness she was suffering.

I feel so useless and selfish right now. I should have protected her. The Borg were right. Sleep is irrelevant. Had I regenerated my regular 4 hours I could have been there to hold her and console her...


	17. Shore leave Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovebirds can't stop flirting, especially a certain blonde. How much longer will Kathryn be able to resist the temptation that is Seven of Nine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll. Here I am with a new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy. If you do, please make sure to let me know in the comments. Your feedback is what keeps me going. :)

**0630 hours planetside**

I take a shaky breath before telling her, unable to completely mask my own guilt.

„I am sorry, Kathryn. I should have been more alert and regenerated last night. That way I would have been able to take care of you and comfort you after your nightmare. Sleep truly is irrelevant. Regeneration is much more efficient.“

She abruptly turns around in my embrace, our eyes meeting, making my head spin at the sight of the intense blue orbs. I shiver under her touch as she gently cups my cheeks, rubbing them, calming me down effectively.

Her voice filled with pure affection, making my heart figuratively flutter.

„Seven, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizing it is me for forcing you to sleep while you had wanted to regenerate last night. If it makes you feel any better, the first half of the night I slept better than I did in a long time, thanks to your embrace. Your mere presence was comforting, darling. So please don't feel guilty. Alright?“

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks at her words, nodding my head softly, my voice sounding rather hoarse in my own ears.

„Alright, lover. It is good to hear I managed to be of comfort to you, if only for the first half of the night. How are you feeling today by the way? Are your headaches still present, Kathryn?“

She rubs her neck sheepishly at this, biting her bottom lip, her infamous crooked smile now present on her lips. What is air? How does one breathe again?

Her voice is rather small when she answers me.

„Truthfully they have been constantly there ever since I woke up in sickbay yesterday...“

I chuckle softly at this, unable to hide my amusement, my ocular implant raised, my tone teasing.

„It looks like your body is on withdrawal, Kathryn. Good thing I brought along the remedy then. I feel pretty bad for not having given you any of 'your favorite brew' yesterday already now, knowing it was right there in one of the containers. In my defense, my mind was occupied with more important matters...“

Her eyes turn wide in realization and what I determine to be delight, her voice hopeful.

„Seven... Did you pack coffee in one of those containers?“

I decide to tease her for a little longer, my expression, and tone as neutral as possible.

„Did I? Why would I do such a thing? As you are aware, Kathryn. I do not drink coffee. So why would I bring any along for our shore leave?“

Her expression falters at this, her form visibly deflating, making me want to protect her even more. She looks so small.

Deciding that I have teased her long enough, I tell her, my tone laced with love.

„However, since a certain starship Captain that I care for a lot has a caffeine addiction I, being the thoughtful lover I am, of course, did bring coffee just in case my Captain would miss her favorite beverage too much even off duty.“

I can feel a smile form on my face at that force ten smile of hers forming on hers, her eyes twinkling in delight.

A yelp escapes my lips at her lips that suddenly claim mine in a deep kiss. My eyes that had shot open in alarm for .5 seconds close once more, my arms wrap around her waist, my tongue flicking over her lips, craving her taste.

Her lips part, a gasp audible once our tongues engage in a messy battle. My nostrils are flaring at the scent of her arousal invading them.

Her pulse has noticeably increased, the heat permeating off her body painfully visible by now. Only with sheer Borg willpower am I able to withdraw from her kiss, noticing her labored breath due to lack of oxygen.

My voice is lower than usual, my own arousal clearly audible in it.

„We should get back to our camp, for now, lover. Otherwise, I can not guarantee anything, and knowing our friends and family it will soon be time for breakfast. If you still want to have your coffee before that I should start to make the necessary preparations as soon as possible.“

Her cheeks are flushed, her voice even huskier than usual and I could swear there is a hint of disappointment in her tone.

„You're right, Seven. We should probably get going. My body is clearly craving a caffeine boost.“

I chuckle at her last statement, my tone teasing once more.

„Good thing I thought to pack some coffee then, right? Otherwise, the next two weeks might have turned into a catastrophe, dead bodies everywhere.“

She snorts at this before chuckling lowly, slapping my arm softly.

„Careful there, Seven. I have yet to drink my first cup and I'm on my third day off coffee, remember? You better not provoke an addict on withdrawal.“

I smirk, raising my brow playfully.

„Was that a threat? I should better run then.“

At this I start to dash off towards our camp, calling out.

„Catch me if you can.“

I can feel my heart melt at the whiny tone as she calls out after me at this.

„No fair! You possess superior strength and way longer legs than me, not even to mention your advantage agewise...“

I roll my eyes at her once again playing the age card. How I wish she could just ignore it like I usually do. I guess that is not so easy for her however for reasons I am not sure of.

Merely moments later I have arrived back at our campsite, retrieving the coffee grinder, coffee beans, and the cooker as well as her mug from the container I'd stored them in.

I sit down and pour a good amount of the coffee beans into the grinder, slowly moving the handle in the same manner Neelix has taught me to two days ago.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks at the familiar husky voice.

„Seven, is that... coffee grinder the one that stood in my kitchen?“

Damn it, she recognized it. I rub my neck sheepishly and mutter.

„Indeed it is. I wanted to give you the most authentic experience and prepare coffee for you the traditionalist way, Kathryn. I had noticed this coffee grinder on your kitchen counter while I was making our soufflés three days ago. Was it not acceptable for me to bring it along here?“

Oh my. She went out her way grabbing that old thing from my kitchen, grinding coffee the traditionalist way.

I feel tears brimming in my eyes, my heart leaping. This is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!

My voice sounds suspiciously shaky as I tell her.

„Of course it's acceptable, Seven. I'm touched you went out your way to grind coffee beans especially for me and prepare coffee the traditionalist way. This is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! You're truly one of a kind, darling. How do I deserve you?“

Her expression is stern, her voice to my surprise and joy laced with pure love.

„You deserve only the best, Kathryn and I am all too happy to offer it to you whenever I can. I am pleased to hear you enjoy my surprise.“

I feel the familiar knotting in the pit of my stomach as her nostrils flare, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her voice an octave deeper than usual, her pupils dilated.

„This... is it.“

I blink in confusion at her words, asking cautiously.

„Seven? What do you mean? This is what?“

My eyes widen at her next words.

„This is the missing ingredient in your perfume, Kathryn. Your very own, unique blend was lacking this particular scent last night.“

Oh my... How am I possibly supposed to compose myself around her when she's saying these kinds of things?

I can sense the toughest two weeks coming my way. Remembering the sadness and disappointment in her eyes when I 'cockblocked' her last night, as my pilot would call it now.

Oh, Katie. Maybe it's time to throw your principles out of the figurative airlock and just loosen up while on shore leave.

I snap out of my inner musings by her tentative question.

„Would it be agreeable for me to... try maybe a small sip of your coffee, Kathryn? I am quite curious to know how it tastes. It does smell quite... alluring, to be honest.“

I blink at her unexpected question, nodding slowly.

„Of course it is. In fact, you can have a whole cup for yourself if you like, Seven. There's plenty there after all.“

She takes a furtive glance at the coffee cooker that is filled to the brim then mutters, her cheeks pink.

„Well... actually I would have liked to... drink from the same cup as you, Kathryn. If that is acceptable that is...“

Oh my! I feel myself blush at the implication of her suggestion. My voice sounds rather unsteady even to my own ears when I tell her while chuckling awkwardly.

„Back home we used to call what you just suggested an indirect kiss, Seven. Is that what you wanna do?“

She licks her lips, her cheeks an even darker shade of pink now, nodding shyly.

„I... believe that is what I had in mind, Kathryn. Would you share your first cup of coffee with me?“

The butterflies in the pit of my stomach go wild at her question, nodding my head I tell her, unable to hide my glee.

„It would be my honor to share my first cup of coffee with you, darling.“

She carefully pours the steaming black liquid into what I recognize to be my favorite mug, handing it over to me.

I accept it gratefully, lifting it up to my lips, taking my first gulp. An involuntary moan slips my lips at the familiar taste invading my tastebuds, the warmth traveling from my mouth all the way down to my belly.

That hits the spot! It's been ages since I last drank a good cup of 'the real deal'. The stuff from the replicator simply can't compare when it comes down to it.

Her ocular implant raised in that highly suggestive fashion of hers she asks me, her voice sounding anxious.

„Is it good?“

I chuckle softly, licking my lips for emphasis.

„It's perfect, Seven. Here, go try it yourself. Be careful though. It's very hot.“

She nods, accepting the mug from me, gingerly lifting it up towards her lips, blowing carefully at the liquid before taking a furtive first sip.

My eyes are transfixed at her, anxiously awaiting her reaction. A smile curls up on my lips at her eyes that are practically sparkling, rivaling the stars outside my bedroom's window.

„This is perfection! I never knew I missed out before trying this. Now I understand why you love to drink coffee so much, Kathryn.“

I grin, winking at her playfully.

„My, Seven. I never knew I could turn you into a coffee lover.“

She shrugs, a gasp leaving my lips as she kisses me out of the blue, saying, her tone back to teasing.

„I am mainly in love with the taste of it on your lips and the smell of it on your skin and hair.“

I have a hard time not having another coughing fit at her suggestive words. Damn, this girl. She is getting way too good at this.

I just might have to ravish her later if she's gonna continue on with her teasing and obvious flirting...


	18. Shore leave Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mood is changing between our two ladies, the shore leave threatening to be cut short for a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovelies!  
> Thanks to my personal cheerleader here's a new chapter for ya'll.   
> Did you expect it to be rated? You aren't alone, but oh well. J/7 had other plans apparently and decided it wasn't time for that yet. :'D

**0800 hours Janeway and Seven's campsite**

I smile in contentment. After sharing our first cup of coffee together, Kathryn climbed into my lap, telling me that she'd enjoyed doing so last night.

According to her, I am a very sufficient 'human pillow'. This woman sure knows how to make me blush. I was undeniably delighted however to hear that she deems me comfortable and enjoys sitting on my lap as much as I enjoy having her sit on it.

I could sit with her like this forever and would never grow tired of it. Simply holding her close to me, her heartbeat in perfect synch with mine, the heat of her body warming my own body, my hands gently running through her hair, her familiar scent calming me down effectively.

A sigh can be heard, making me turn my eyes down at her. My brow furrows in concern, asking her hesitantly.

„Is everything alright, Kathryn?“

She smiles softly up at me, her eyes looking rather tired, same as her voice. I can not help but chuckle softly at the yawn accompanying her answer.

„Very much so, Seven. If you continue caressing my hair like that I might fall back asleep, however. I guess I didn't sleep enough last night after all. That nightmare ruined what could've been the perfect night...“

I instantly feel bad again at that. Unable to hold her gaze I turn my eyes down, muttering.

„I am sorry, Kathryn. I know you told me earlier that it was not my fault, but I can not help but blame myself for not having been around when you needed my comfort after your nightmare...“

She cups my cheeks, turning my face, forcing me to look at her. Her gaze is so intense that I can not help but blush once more, her gentle voice instantly calms me down.

„Seven, please stop feeling guilty. You have absolutely no reason to blame yourself for anything, darling. It's bad enough for me to have to live with that constant guilt. I can't bear knowing that you feel the same and for no reason at that.“

I nod slowly, sighing at her words. A painful knot has formed in my abdomen at her talk about her guilt. What wouldn't I give, what wouldn't I do to ridden her of that feeling.

„Yes, Kathryn. I know that nothing good ever came out of feeling guilty. The guilt I am forced to live with thanks to my past is tough enough, but it is necessary. Your guilt, however, is something that I will probably never understand.“

I bite my lip, instantly knowing that I have said something I should have not. Oh, Seven. You truly do have the worst ability to overstep social boundaries and saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

Her expression has turned very distant, her lips pressed firmly together. I feel a painful jolt curse through my heart at her next words, her tone sharp as a razor blade.

„Don't you dare judge my guilt. Last time I checked you weren't Kathryn Janeway, Captain of a Starfleet intrepid starship whose crew got stranded 70 000 lightyears from home during what should have been an easy 2-week mission. Grab those Maquis rebels and bring them back here, they said. It'll be easy, they said. You're the best person for the job, they said. They were wrong! I failed them, this crew, Starfleet, my family, myself...“

I swallow, trying in vain to ridden me of that lump that seems to have gotten bigger due to the words she just said. My eyes sting, causing me to blink rapidly, hot tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

My voice barely audible and thick with tears, I force out against that restricting knot in my throat.

„You are right... I had no right to judge your guilt... I had no idea... I'm so sorry... I suck at love and everything social...“

Panic starts to claw at my heart with its icy fangs. Is this the end? Is she going to... break up with me? Oh, who am I trying to fool? We had not even started courtship yet or gone on a proper date with each other, let alone announce the change of the parameters of our relationship to our crewmates...

The tears keep on streaming down mercilessly. It feels like a dam has broken and I find myself unable to stop, now that I have started.

Why, oh why couldn't I keep my mouth shut this one time? I never know when to speak and when to keep quiet.

I snap out of my reverie at a voice that suddenly worms its way into my ears, begging to be heard.

„Breakfast is ready, everyone!“

Recognizing the voice to be Harry Kim's, I inwardly curse the Ensign once again. He truly has a talent for bad timing!

What little appetite I had earlier this morning successfully having vanished, I am in no mood to join this pathetic oh so human social gathering.

Remembering dinner last night I am even more determined to stay here and hide in my alcove. After all, I have skipped on regeneration last night, being so foolish to decide to sleep next to her instead.

I'm trying to get up but am unable to do so, a weight pressing down onto my legs. Curious. I look up, my cheeks involuntarily heating up when my eyes fall upon a certain redhead. Right, she was sitting on my lap!

I honestly assumed she must have left already. At second glance I notice why she hasn't left yet. Her eyes are shut, her breathing even. She has fallen asleep. Oh my...

I feel my heart figuratively melt at her expression that has visibly softened, the soft lines on her face having disappeared thanks to her relaxed facial muscles.

I gulp when I notice the tear stains on her cheeks. She has cried too? When did that happen? It must have been when I was crying myself. I must have not noticed due to being too busy trying to get my emotions back in check...

I carefully lift her up, so as not to wake her and carry her over to our makeshift bed, laying her down gently, covering her shivering form with the blanket.

Following a sudden impulse, I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her forehead, gently wiping the tears I made her cry from those soft pale cheeks.

My tone soft, my voice cracking slightly at the strong emotions washing over me.

„You are not to blame, Kathryn. You are the best Captain Starfleet could have ever wished for, the perfect leader, mentor, friend, and lover. Please do not ever forget that. I love you with all that I am and am eternally grateful to you, my savior, my mentor, my friend, my lover even for only a short while...“

I get up and harshly wipe at my eyes, a new row of tears running down from them. Inacceptable! I have no right to cry when I am the one to blame for her tears, her sorrow...

My shoulders are slumped, my feet dragging along the dirt. I can honestly not recall a moment I have walked this slowly in my life before.

A heavy sigh leaves my lips once I have finally arrived at my alcove. I start a new regeneration cycle and step up the dais, my eyes slowly closing, the familiar humming and soft green glow soon effectively lulling me into oblivion...

**1200 hours at the campsite**

I blink my eyes open, feeling confused. When did I fall asleep and how did I end up in this position?

The last thing I remember is sharing coffee with Seven and then... nothing. Odd. Speaking of Seven. Where is she? I look around, my confusion only growing at the obviously empty tent, safe for myself that is.

Where could she be? I stretch my rather sore limbs and heave my protesting body up. Getting old sure isn't fun...

I shake my head softly, smoothing my shirt that's wrinkled from sleep, quickly running my fingers through my hair, images suddenly invading my mind of Seven doing the same thing, resulting in a fluttery sensation in my stomach.

As I step out of our tent my eyes fall onto her portable alcove, the familiar green glow surrounding it, soft humming filling the air.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight that then catches my eyes. Seven stands in her alcove, her posture looking rather stiff, especially in comparison to the relaxed way I saw her sleep in last night, her face serene, eyes closed and those irresistible full lips slightly parted.

Unable to contain myself I carefully walk closer, then suddenly remembering her telling me that she's actually able to feel someone else's presence while regenerating and that it can sometimes distract her, resulting in the regeneration to be ended prematurely, I swiftly creep into a bush and resume watching her from a safe distance.

I blink in confusion when I can hear the disembodied voice of the computer announce. „Regeneration cycle incomplete.“

Her eyes blink open, my heart stopping for a moment there, my breath catching in my throat. This never gets old. No matter how many times I see her wake up, the effect it has on me stays the same.

I instinctively hide even deeper in the bushes as she steps out of her alcove, strutting over in my direction.

Her voice is stern, void of any emotion, sending a sting to my heart.

„Kathryn. Come out of your hiding. I possess superior vision. You can not hide from me. Your attempts are futile.“

I bite my lip and crawl out of the bush, my joints cracking, making me groan out in discomfort. I dust myself then walk over to her, the heat slowly creeping from my ears up to my cheeks.

„Sorry for disturbing your regeneration cycle, Seven. It was childish of me to try to hide from you. I dunno what got into me...“

The familiar butterflies dance a happy dance in the pit of my stomach at a melodious chuckle coming from her at this, her tone teasing, her ocular implant raised.

„I'm glad you agree that your actions were childish, Kathryn. Yet I can't deny that seeing you crawling out of that bush, covered in leaves was rather cute.“

I cringe at that word, rolling my eyes playfully, sighing.

„Oh please! I refuse to be associated with that word. Cute is most unfitting for a starship Captain. It's a word used for puppies, babies, maybe Naomi Wildman, but clearly not myself.“

To my dismay and yet again surprisingly also to my delight she whispers, her voice a low purr, sending goosebumps down to places I never knew it was possible to get them.

„I think I should clarify my earlier statement. To me, you are very cute, Kathryn Janeway, and the fact that you try so hard to deny the fact that you are cute only makes you all the more so. I am not talking about the Captain of Voyager, but the woman behind the mask of command and protocol, the woman standing right here in front of me.“

I nod slowly, biting down onto my bottom lip, trying but failing to suppress a goofy grin from forming on my face.

This woman really knows just the right buttons to push to make me melt. In a moment I have wrapped my arms around her waist, our eyes meeting each other and I feel so at home, the familiar blue galaxies greeting me.

A soft sigh leaves my lips at her fingers, warm soft tipped and cool metal tipped ones equally gently caressing my cheeks, her voice laced with an emotion I am unused to hearing from her and therefore can't point my finger on.

„I am sorry for upsetting you earlier, Kathryn...“

What does she mean? When did she upset me? Is she referring to my nightmare and her inability to comfort me afterward?

I smile softly at her, my tone genuine, and laced with my sincere affection towards her.

„It's fine, Seven. There's no need for you to apologize. As I told you earlier already it is not your fault.“

To my confusion her brows furrow at this, her tone hesitant.

„You... do not remember. Do you?“

I blink, my confusion only growing further at her odd question. Shaking my head I tell her honestly.

„I don't know what you're talking about, Seven. You're scaring me...“

I gasp at her eyes turning watery, her voice shaky.

„It is you who is scaring me, Kathryn. You are damaged. Your systems are malfunctioning. When did you start experiencing this memory loss?“

Memory loss? What is she talking about? My memory is rather fuzzy, that's true. Why can't I seem to remember what happened in between us drinking coffee and me waking up?

I look at her, my eyes widened in shock as I can hear her exclaim.

„Seven to the Doctor. Two to beam directly to sickbay. The Captain is sick and requires medical assistance.“

I am about to protest but notice that it's already too late when the familiar blue light engulfs me and soon I find myself in the familiar surroundings of Voyager's sickbay.

That arrogant nasal voice soon piping in cheerfully.

„Captain, back so soon? Did you overdo it on your first day of vacation already?“

I roll my eyes at his remark, sighing heavily as he guides me over to a biobed. Here we go again, Katie.

I feel like I'm having the worst kind of Deja-Vu...


	19. Back on Voyager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Janeway is still in sickbay, Seven has a heart-to-heart with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I hope everyone is ready for more J/7 fluffiness and adorableness, as well as more of the Doctor and, also hints of angst. Still no sexiness, but we're slowly getting there. Don't worry. ;)

**1400 hours sickbay Voyager**

I tap my foot in annoyance at the slowness of the EMH. He is acting like he owns the place. Then again, that is kind of true. I shake my head at the thought, my eyes falling down onto the biobed on which Kathryn is laying, still unconscious thanks to the hypospray the Doctor sedated her with an hour ago when we arrived here.

When I asked him if sedating her would really be necessary he convinced me by reminding me of Kathryn's antics when it comes to sickbay. She truly is his worst patient.

I gently squeeze her right hand, not minding the odd looks the Doctor is shooting my way at the intimacy I display around her. I direct my gaze up at him, asking in a stern voice.

„Doctor, when is she going to wake up again? Should she not have woken up again if you simply injected her with a hypospray earlier?“

He frowns at me at this and tells me, his voice sounding audibly concerned.

„Usually she should've woken up already. I honestly don't understand what is going on either. Do you want me to wake her up, Seven?“

I nod slowly, unable to wait any longer, and knowing Kathryn she wouldn't like being unconscious unnecessarily long either.

„Please wake her up, Doctor. I think she has slept for long enough for today.“

He nods at this and injects her with another hypospray. I feel my heart beat faster at her eyes that slowly flutter open, confusion clearly visible in her gray tinged eyes. Noticing the shift in her eye color I can immediately tell that something is off.

Her voice sounds raw and huskier than usual, her eyes are fixed on mine, making the blood rush to my cheeks.

„What happened?“

I bite down on my bottom lip and tell her, concern lacing my voice.

„You are suffering from memory loss, Kathryn. I grew concerned earlier while we were at our campsite, so I ordered a direct beam up to sickbay. The Doctor had sedated you with a hypospray earlier and ran a few tests for which the results so far seem to be inconclusive.“

She frowns at this, muttering under her breath.

„Memory loss? Ah, yes, I remember now. It was strange really I woke up and the last thing I recalled was us drinking coffee at our campsite then nothing...“

The Doctor asks her at this.

„Captain, pardon my personal question, but did you discuss any potentially 'triggering' topics while you were drinking coffee?“

He can not be serious! Just who does he think he is asking her that kind of question? Kathryn is about to answer him, her expression displaying discomfort. I intervene and tell the overly nosy hologram, my tone icy and low enough for it to be only audible to him.

„Doctor, let's have a private talk in your office.“

He frowns at this but struts over to his office, motioning me to follow him. I bend down to Kathryn who asks me in confusion.

„Seven, what's going on?“

I gently peck her forehead, whispering.

„We will be right back, lover. I just have something to discuss with the Doctor. Do not worry please.“

She nods slowly, her eyes looking utterly sad out of a sudden, sending a jab to my heart. Her tone sounding as vulnerable as I have never heard it before, catching me completely off-guard.

„Please don't leave me, Seven...“

What makes her think that I would leave her? I kiss her lips, ignoring the fact that the Doctor could technically see us. It is time this man finally realizes that I am taken and off-limits.

Also, I need to console my obviously frightened lover. My hands gently caress her soft cheeks, my lips brushing against hers, giving her feather-like kisses.

My voice barely above a whisper I tell her sincerely.

„I am never going to leave you, lover. As your hero, it is my mission to stay by your side and protect you at all times after all.“

Her lips to my delight curl up into a beautiful smile at this, her eyes laughing along, those gray specks slowly disappearing, replaced by that breathtaking cerulean.

„I trust you, my hero. Thank you for being so patient with me.“

I smile back at her with an ease I did not know I possessed.

„I will always be patient with you, Kathryn. I've waited for this long already and we've got all the time in this world. You told me so yourself, remember?“

She nods at this, chuckling softly.

„You should probably get going now. I'm sure a certain Doctor is desperately waiting for you already and we both know how he can get if someone leaves him waiting.“

I chuckle as well at this, getting up slowly, winking at her.

„You are correct, Kathryn. I'd best not test his patience subroutines any longer.“

I walk over to the office, knowing this talk is not going to be easy, but it is necessary. Maybe our conversation this morning truly triggered something in her that provoked her amnesia and if that should be so the Doctor needs to be informed about this.

I can only hope that Kathryn will forgive me for sharing something such personal information concerning her with him. If necessary I will have to remind him of doctor-patient confidentiality.

When I enter the room he's sitting in his office chair, his eyes looking up from his computer, surprising me.

„Doctor, is there something wrong?“

He looks rather puzzled and answers me ominously.

„I'm not sure, Seven. Could you maybe take a look at those memory n-grams with me and check if you see something I might've overseen?“

I nod at this and step around to look at the screen with him. Curious. Those memory n-grams look rather unusual. It almost feels like... something is amiss.

That's it! I point at a certain area in the n-grams and tell him.

„Right here it looks like something is missing, Doctor. I do not believe that this is normal. Am I wrong?“

His eyes turn wide in realization, he suddenly jumps out of his chair, startling me, exclaiming in excitement.

„Of course, that's it! Seven, you're a genius.“

I cock my brow at his words, telling him matter-of-factly.

„I possess superior intelligence, Doctor. I guess that technically qualifies me as a genius, seeing as how my IQ is clearly above average.“

He nods at this, looking rather offended somehow. What did I do now? Did I scratch his holographic ego?

He clears his throat, visibly deflated, and continues to explain.

„As I was about to say, Seven. No, it is not normal for there to be something missing in those readings unless the memory was altered somehow.“

Panic grips at my heart at his words which I thankfully manage to suppress, my voice calm and disinterested as always, my Borg mask active in full force.

„Could this be the doings of a hostile alien species, Doctor?“

He nods at this, humming, seemingly considering what I just stated.

„That could be possible, Seven. However, I doubt that in this case, that is very likely. What I rather suspect is for a traumatic memory, or 'triggering' topic as I mentioned to you earlier to be responsible. May I know what you were talking about immediately before the Captain fell asleep?“

I sigh at his question. I had hoped against my better judgment that I would be able to avoid talking about this, but of course, my wishes weren't granted. My gaze turned down in embarrassment I answer him, my voice laced with what I notice to my dismay to be shame and guilt.

„At first the conversation was more or less what could be considered 'small talk', Doctor. The direction of it changed, however, when the topic of guilt came up. Kathryn told me that she was still tired and about to fall asleep again since she had not been able to sleep well the previous night due to the nightmare she had. I once again apologized for that as I already had earlier in the morning, feeling guilty for not having been around when she woke up to comfort her thanks to sleeping peacefully next to her myself...“

I have a hard time not to roll my eyes as he chirps in at this, his eyes sparkling.

„Seven, you were sleeping for the first time? This is a very special moment! It must have been so exciting! Please tell me all about it. Did you dream as well?“

I glare at him, my tone icy, effectively stopping him in his mindless rambling.

„This is not about me, Doctor! The Captain is sick and she needs help. Our 'chit chat' about sleep and my first dream can wait for another time...“

He nods at this, making me sigh softly, as he is looking at me visibly shaken.

„Yes, of course, Seven. I'm sorry for interrupting you just now. That was very tactless of me. Please continue telling me about this morning and your last conversation with the Captain.“

I nod at this, my tone more calm and collected now that my emotions are under control again.

„As I was saying, Doctor. I still felt guilty due to not having been able to comfort her the previous night and I told her that to which she once again reassured me by telling me that I was not to blame and that my guilt was unnecessary and it was bad enough if she had to live with that guilt of hers. Hearing that upset me even more and I told her my honest opinion, that she had no reason to feel guilty either since it was not her fault what happened to this ship. I knew the moment I told her this that I had overstepped social boundaries and said something I should have not said. I was not prepared for her next words though. Her expression had grown... detached, distant and her tone was icy when she told me the following, and I quote. Don't you dare judge my guilt. Last time I checked you weren't Kathryn Janeway, Captain of a Starfleet intrepid starship whose crew got stranded 70 000 lightyears from home during what should have been an easy 2-week mission. Grab those Maquis rebels and bring them back here, they said. It'll be easy, they said. You're the best person for the job, they said. They were wrong! I failed them, this crew, Starfleet, my family, myself.“

I look down, the memory of her words and that discussion in general still affecting me deeply. Could it have been what caused her current situation? I only notice that I am shaking like a leaf when I suddenly find myself in an embrace, the Doctor's voice unusually soft, almost tender.

„Seven, it is not your fault that this happened. Frankly, I had been worried for the Captain for the longest time because of her obvious suppressing of that traumatic experience and her as you told her correctly earlier unnecessary guilt. What happened back then with the Caretaker was beyond her control, yet she keeps on taking all the blame because as a Captain she thinks that that is what she has to do which is just wrong. Between the two of us, Janeway needs counseling and from a professional counselor at that. My abilities in the field are unfortunately very limited...“

I swallow hard against the painful knot that has once again formed in my throat and nod. He is right. She needs to talk to a professional about this who can help her deal with and overcome this trauma.

„I concur, Doctor. However, knowing the Captain she'd never accept talking to any counselor, professional or not. We both know how skeptical she is when it comes to regular medicine already. A psychologist is a whole other story...“

I think my hearing must betray me when he adds.

„You are right, Seven. She's not the only member of this crew who desperately needs counseling though. Taking your past into consideration talking to a counselor would do you good as well, Seven.“

He can not be serious! He wants to send me to a counselor? I grit my teeth and tell him menacingly.

„Borg do not require counseling, Doctor. Thank you very much. I work within acceptable parameters.“

I sigh when he has the audacity to tell me, his tone lecturing.

„Exactly, Seven. You are alright when you could and should in fact be fine, or even great. You are not a Borg drone anymore, Seven, but an individual, a young woman who has been through hell and back in her life because of the Borg. Do you see my point, Annika?“

I flinch at his use of my human designation, something inside me shattering. Clenching my metal-tipped left I force out, once again on the verge of tears.

„You are right, Doctor. If Kathryn needs counseling, so do I. However, you mentioned earlier that you do not possess the necessary subroutines to qualify as a psychologist. How do you expect to solve this problem?“

To my surprise he is smiling at this, telling me ominously.

„I may know just the person for the job. Leave it all in my capable hands, Seven. I believe you should go back to our patient. She's probably worried since you've not come back yet. We both know how impatient she can be. I will run another quick scan on her and if everything should look fine you are free to leave sickbay for now.“

I nod at this, the familiar butterflies fluttering in the pit of my abdomen starting at the aspect of finally being able to spend time alone with Kathryn.

We are still on shore leave, however, so that might be wishful thinking. I smile once my eyes meet Kathryn's that are laced with concern.

Not wanting to worry her even further I sit down next to her, whispering in her ear so that the Doctor won't be able to hear.

„I thought I would never get out of there...“

To my relief she chuckles softly at this, my cheeks involuntarily heat up as she pecks them, her voice a low purr that sends pleasurable shivers down my spine.

„My poor darling.“

I jut my bottom lip in a fashion I assimilated from Naomi Wildman and tell her in a juvenile voice.

„I missed chu.“

I know my attempt to come over as cute was successful at her cooing that then follows, turning my cheeks even hotter, her lips meeting mine, making the butterflies in my abdomen causing havoc.

Our moment gets interrupted by coughing followed by a familiar voice that sounds rather hurt.

„Pardon my interruption, ladies but Captain would you be so kind to allow me to perform one more scan to make sure that everything's fine? Then you will be discharged for the time being.“

To my surprise she sits up instantly at this, suddenly seeming giddy. That is new. This woman truly never ceases to amaze me with her mood swings.

The Doctor is finished within a mere 30 seconds, telling her cheerfully.

„You are free to go, Captain. However, I recommend you take it slow for today and come back here tomorrow for a new check-up, just to be on the safe side.“

She nods at this, a winning smile on her face.

„Thank you, Doctor. I have Seven here to watch over me and make sure that I won't overdo it. Right, Seven?“

I have a hard time not to blush again in front of the Doctor, nodding dumbly, my voice rather unstable.

„That is correct, Captain.“

Once the door of sickbay has closed behind us I ask her in confusion.

„What was that just now, Kathryn?“

She smiles innocently at me at this, answering me.

„A normal conversation with the Doctor, Seven.“

I look at her suspiciously at this but decide to ignore the odd feeling considering her behavior. Prepared to return planetside I am surprised and elated when she walks towards the turbo lift and to my question where we are going answers me, her tone undeniably alluring, her eyes hooded, pupils dilated in obvious arousal.

„I think under the current circumstances it is best if we spend the rest of the day and night in my quarters. Don't you agree, darling?“

I nod and pull her body flush against mine. My voice a low purr.

„I concur, lover. That sounds like the perfect plan. I do not wish to share you with anyone for the rest of the day.“


	20. A first for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Janeway and Seven are in the captain's quarters their souls' and bodies' needs can not be ignored any longer and Janeway shows Seven a whole new world the younger woman never knew she needed, their bond growing ever closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovelies. Did you miss me and this story? I am happy to announce that this is the smut chapter you have all probably been waiting for or well most of you at least. Here you go. I hope you'll enjoy. Please let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. :)

**1600 hours captain's quarters**

After Seven convinced me that I deserved a nice, relaxing bath after the stress of the last few days which she prepared for me I can feel the stress fall off my shoulders.

At first, I'd suspected her to subtly try to tell me that I smell and need a bath, but to my relief, she reassured me right away that this was not the case and she simply wanted me to unwind.

Once that was cleared I finally was able to let go and just accept her offer which now in recap was actually very sweet and considerate of her.

Who would've thought Seven of Nine would be the most selfless, and caring lover I ever had? I admit I had my doubts about that at first, but she positively surprised even me.

I sigh in content, leaning back, my eyes closed, the sweet scent of the scented candles she placed next to the tub filling my nostrils, the vanilla instantly reminding me of Seven again, sending a jolt through my loins.

Damn it, Katie. It sure has been far too long since you last allowed yourself as much as even thought of physical intimacy with anyone.

I didn't think I was that desperate, however. Guess, I got even myself fooled all this time. Ever since I got us stranded out here in the delta quadrant the captain always came first and I lived in self-imposed celibacy which I would most likely still very much be practicing had fate not practically gifted me with a certain irresistible ex-drone.

„Are you enjoying your 'me time', lover? I hope I am not interrupting-“

I snap out of my reverie at the sound of that deep, melodious voice, sending shivers down my spine, the fire in my lower region only growing in intensity.

„I'm very much enjoying it, darling. Thank you again for being so considerate to allow me this luxury. You know me so well. I truly missed my baths. You could never interrupt, Seven. In fact, I was just thinking of you and missing your company. Would you perhaps like to join me?“

I open my eyes, my cheeks turning pink at her piercing blue eyes visibly checking me out, or is she actually scanning me? You never know with this woman.

I immediately feel self-conscious, covering my bare breasts with my hands in an attempt to regain some decency, or self-control which turns out to not have the desired effect.

I swallow hard as she licks her lips, her eyes having turned dark in obvious desire, her voice even deeper than usual, stunning me.

„I would love to join you, Kathryn. However, I am afraid I will not be able to compose myself with your alluring body so close to mine. Your bathtub is rather small after all and since you told me last night that you wanted our 'first time' to happen in your bedroom it might be better for us to move over there. That is unless you've had a change of heart and deemed the tub suitable...“

I blink at her words, my brain taking its sweet time to process what she has just said due to the lust clearly having taken over my senses already. My cheeks turn even hotter once the information has finally gotten through. Is she seriously asking me to have sex in the tub?

How could I possibly refuse her though? I admit I'd initially planned to have our first time together and her first time, in general, to be very special and preferably in a bed. Seeing how she doesn't seem to mind it not being this way though and taking our obviously aroused states into consideration I tell her accompanied by a come hither.

„Come here, darling.“

Her eyes have turned almost black. She slowly starts to take off her shirt, hesitating for a moment, her voice small.

„I hope my looks will not offend you, lover. My abdominal implant is rather big and not at all appealing...“

I gently take one of her hands which so happens to be her left, metal-tipped one into mine, rubbing it soothingly.

„Seven, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I love you just the way you are. Your implants are as much a part of you as your human parts. I could never be offended by anything associated with you, darling.“

She nods slowly at this, a lone tear rolling down her right cheek, sending a sting to my heart. My poor darling Seven. She has been through so much. I can not even start to imagine all the hardships she had to face in her young life...

I bite my lip, my voice laced with an all too familiar emotion, guilt.

„I understand if you're not ready, Seven. I didn't mean to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with.“

Her eyes widen at this, and it seems like a switch has been pressed inside her for reasons that are unclear to me.

The fingers of her human hand quickly unbutton her shirt, revealing her bare breasts. Damn! How come I only now notice she's not wearing any bra? I feel my mouth go dry at the sight of her perfect pink nipples that have hardened either thanks to the rather chilly room temperature, or arousal.

I bite my lip, holding my breath, waiting for her next move. I've never been known to be a patient person and frankly, this anticipation just might kill me.

Get a grip, Katie. This is your beloved Seven we are talking about here. She's understandably hesitant both due to her inexperience and self-consciousness which is something I know oh too well myself and can relate to oh too well.

My eyes widen and breath hitches as she unbuttons the last few buttons of her shirt in one go before carelessly throwing it onto the floor in the sexiest fashion, her long blonde mane flowing much like in that dream of mine.

She turns around slowly, her front once again shown to me, the vulnerability brutally visible in her eyes.

My eyes slowly trail down from her face to her breasts where they linger for a moment before I finally take a first furtive glance at her abdominal implant, the familiar silver greeting me, covering the whole of her abdomen.

I hesitantly inch one hand closer to her, asking her softly.

„Would it be okay for me to touch it, Seven?“

She nods slowly, her cheeks turning pink, her tone sounding rather shy.

„If you want to, Kathryn.“

I nod, smiling softly at her to reassure her.

„I do.“

She bites her lip, my hand inching closer before finally coming in contact with it. To my surprise, I'm not greeted by cool metal like on her left hand, rather with a warm, soft material that feels much like human skin.

Even the taught muscles of her abdomen noticeably flex under my touch, making me gasp out in surprise and amazement.

„This is truly fascinating, Seven! I don't think it's hideous at all, instead, it is actually quite beautiful and it suits you perfectly if I may say so. It is rather aesthetically pleasing. Am I right thinking you are able to feel my touch, darling? You do seem quite sensitive here.“

I carefully caress her abs, which results in her breath to hitch. I know that I've done something right when she tells me rather out of breath.

„T-this feels so good. I must admit I was not aware I was that sensitive in this specific area of my body. Please resume touching me there, Kathryn.“

I happily obey her demand, purring seductively.

„Come a little closer, Seven. That way I can touch you better.“

She nods slowly, her cheeks an even deeper pink now as she slowly steps closer to me. I once again thank the stars above for gifting me this dream of a woman. I truly lucked out to have her fall in love with me out of all people on this ship. I much feel like I won the lottery, as well as it being my birthday and Christmas all at once.

Once she is close enough I realize that I am sitting in the perfect position. My face aligned at the perfect angle to reach my target.

I shake my head slightly to ridden me of those dirty thoughts. That can wait for later. Only thanks to Starfleet training and well-trained composure am I able to calm down again as much as to resume with my initial plan or even remember it in the first place.

Leaning forward I start to plant feather-like kisses along the sides of her stomach, her muscles once again flexing under my gentle ministrations.

I know my actions have the desired effect on her at her breath that has audibly turned labored, her hands gently, yet firmly pressing me further to her, successfully trapping me.

I chuckle softly at her sudden display of dominance. She already seems to be an interesting lover, her actions and reactions rather unpredictable which in my opinion only further adds to her charms.

My tongue has soon found its way to her belly button, gently swirling around the outside of it. A low grunt leaving her lips, her voice shaking.

„Y-yes, stay right there, Kathryn. It feels most pleasurable what you're doing with your tongue.“

I smirk, dirty thoughts invading my mind once again at her choice of words. Unable to compose myself I tell her suggestively.

„My tongue could evoke even more pleasurable sensations a little further down your body, Seven. Would you like me to show you?“

Damn it, Katie. Now she's surely gonna retreat. To my surprise I can hear the smallest voice, sounding so cute it makes me feel rather conflicted, yet undeniably aroused.

„I want you to show me... please.“

There it was again! That's the word I've been dying to hear from her again without realizing it. Hearing her say that cute little please of hers along with that bat of her long lashes alone is enough to make me wanna surrender to her and be at her every will.

I bite my lip, informing her just in case.

„I have to take off your pants and panties in order to do that. Is that okay with you, Seven?“

Better safe than sorry. She blushes at this, muttering to my surprise and shock.

„I am not wearing 'panties', Kathryn. I find the concept of lingerie to be rather irrelevant.“

Bloody hell! I feel my own cheeks start to burn at her bluntness, muttering.

„I have to agree with you on that. It makes no sense for a woman as gorgeous as you to wear any lingerie.“

She blinks at this. Crap! I completely forgot she possessed enhanced hearing and could therefore hear what I'd just said.

This is so embarrassing. Oh, my Gods! To my utter astonishment, a low chuckle can be heard which I soon realize comes from her, her tone teasing, her ocular implant raised in that most enragingly alluring fashion of hers.

„Is that so, Kathryn? Would it be acceptable for me to roam the hallways in my 'birth suit' then?“

Wait, what? No way! I feel my insides start to boil at the image of a butt-naked Seven walking the halls of this ship, whistles and dirty comments, as well as looks thrown everywhere she goes.

„I will never, I repeat NEVER allow MY girlfriend to become even more the center of attention than she already is even when dressed in one of her admittedly way too revealing bio suits, let alone for MY girlfriend, my lover to become ship's gossip topic number one. Am I making myself clear, Seven?“

Her expression seems winning somehow as she answers me in a low purr.

„Crystal clear, Kathryn. I love you too, my girlfriend.“

Oh shit! How does a word as simple as girlfriend sound so... inviting coming from her? Remembering my initial plans I smirk at her, unbuttoning her pants expertly, rolling them down slowly. Two can play this game and I am not one to lose.

Her eyes are wide in shock, her mouth standing open comically, making her look like a fish washed ashore.

„K-Kathryn?“

I bat my eyes in mock innocence, asking her in feigned naivety.

„Yes, my love?“

She bites her bottom lip, muttering.

„Please proceed...“

I chuckle softly and follow her 'command'. My voice low, sending a wink at her for good measure.

„Your wish is my command, darling.“

My mouth goes dry, the heat pooling in my lower region now painfully obvious, almost making me wince.

Oh my God! I had no idea perfection did exist until I met this woman. How can someone possibly look so... so beautiful down there? It's beyond me...

I've truly been blessed by whomever with this goddess in human form. The softest tuft of golden blonde adorning the way to what can easily be considered the most perfect pink vulva.

Ever the tease I start to gently blow hot air at her glistening wet labia, causing a shudder to course through her, accompanied by the softest moan I have ever heard before, her voice shaky.

„P-please. No more teasing. I can not take it...“

I coo at her adorable plea, instantly melting and giving in to her. How could I possibly refuse her anything like this?

Turning my gaze up, our eyes soon meet each other, a shiver along with a low groan following my mouth that has engulfed her engorged clit which I suck on gently, my tongue furtively lapping at her wetness, a moan soon leaving my own lips once her heady, most intoxicating taste invades my senses.

My hands have soon found its way to her perfect, firm butt, squeezing the incredibly soft skin while my mouth is busy with her most sacred body part.

The wetness oozing out of her tight opening is increasing as I smack one of her ass cheeks softly, the sexiest low moan leaving her, shaking her whole body.

„Kathryn!“

I gasp and groan, barely able to keep up as her sweet nectar starts pouring out of her, the sheer intensity of her orgasm catching me off-guard, an orgasm of my own stunning me in my motions merely seconds later.

W-what, how? This is new! I've never cum simply by pleasuring a lover before. Guess there's a first for everything.

I shake my head, my cheeks flushed just like hers which I notice to my delight, my voice sounding very raw.

„You never cease to amaze me, Seven.“

I yelp when I suddenly feel a weight on top of my body, a smile soon tugging at the corners of lips when I notice her clinging to me like the cutest teddy bear, her face happily buried in my hair.

„I'm finally home.“

I gulp, suppressing a sob at her words that touch something deep inside me. Oh, Seven. My voice is filled with nothing but pure love.

„You are always welcome here, Seven. I used to think that home was a place, but you made me realize that is not always necessarily so. I never knew what home was until I met you.“

She hums in content, her breathing soon having turned even, melting my heart. Looks like I effectively tired her out.

Guess for once I will have to carry her to bed. Can't say that I mind that though. I lean down and whisper softly.

„You've done so well, my love. Sweet dreams, Seven. You've earned some rest.“


	21. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven deems it is time for payback after a certain redhead took her innocence the afternoon before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby announce this to be another smut chapter. Apart from the obvious smut, there is also lots of J/7 fluff and sweetness. I hope you'll all enjoy, my lovely readers. Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated. ;)

**1900 hours captain's quarters Voyager**

I blink my eyes open, confusion about where I am, and what just happened present until my eyes have adjusted to the dim light illuminating what I recognize to be Kathryn's bedroom.

Slowly the memories of the last few hours come back to me, resulting in a soft blush creeping up my cheeks. Ah, yes. That happened and by the looks of it I must have passed out afterward. How embarrassing...

A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth once my eyes fall on the peacefully sleeping figure of my lover. I sit up softly, regretting my next actions, but considering my current state I am sure she will understand them.

I tap my comm badge, calling out as softly as possible, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me.

„Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Torres.“

It takes a while until the familiar crackle of the device can be heard, followed by B'Elanna's voice.

„Torres here. Seven, where are you, and while we're at it do you know where the Captain is? The two of you were dearly missed all day and frankly, we're all worried for you guys' well-being...“

I bite my lip at her words and the brutally obvious concern lacing her usually haughty voice. My own voice sounds rather small even to my own ears when I answer her, my tone laced with guilt, making me flinch at the realization.

„The Captain was feeling unwell earlier, so I had to order a direct beam up to sickbay. The Doctor released her from sickbay earlier but given her still weakened state we deemed it best to spend the night on board Voyager rather than planetside. Could you please inform the Commander that we will be staying here for the night? Also, I have a favor to ask of you. My portable alcove is still on our campsite on the planet. Could you discretely beam it to the captain's quarters for me, preferably her bedroom?“

I wince at the sudden outburst following my question.

„Oh my God, Seven! You finally confessed to her? This calls for a celebration! I'm so happy for both of you. I knew you had it in you! Consider the transport done and don't worry. I won't tell a soul about any of this, Klingon promise.“

I sigh softly, rolling my eyes at my friend's overreaction, yet smiling none the less. Hopefully, Kathryn will forgive me for indirectly telling her before she had the chance to officially announce the change of the parameters of our relationship.

Within a few seconds, my portable alcove materializes inside the bedroom, close enough to the bed, yet not too close. At this moment I wonder how B'Elanna seemingly knows the arrangements of Kathryn's bedroom so well that she managed to transport it to the perfect spot.

I will have to talk to her about that another time. For now, it is time to finally try to regenerate for real. Hopefully, the cycle will not be disrupted again like the last few times.

I step up the dais after preparing a 4-hour regeneration cycle in the hopes that this amount of time will suffice.

My eyes close, the familiar humming and soft green light soon effectively lulling me to sleep like countless times before...

When I wake up the next time the mood of the room has visibly transformed. Deep darkness has settled all around me, the only source of light being the stars that as always can be seen shining in from outside the viewport above Kathryn's bed.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of the sleeping form of the woman of my dreams. This sight never gets old. Just like that night at her ready room, her luscious red hair is sprawled out around her gorgeous face, her elegant hands clinging onto the blanket that is wrapped around her petite form.

I carefully crawl back on the bed next to her, gingerly wrapping my arms around her, somehow afraid I could break her if I held her too tight. Of course, such a thought is highly illogical, but she simply appears so fragile the way she is laying here next to me.

To my surprise and delight, she soon nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck, tightening our hug at her own accord, softly humming in content.

Her breathing that is still very even as well as her low pulse and vital signs reassure me that she indeed is still fast asleep.

With that knowledge I feel myself relax into her embrace, my lips leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead, muttering.

„I love you so impossibly much. Please do never leave me, lover.“

I sigh in content, nuzzling my face into her soft hair which to my delight emits the familiar comforting scent I've grown so fond of over the last few days.

When I wake up for what I notice to be the third time over the course of merely a few hours it is to a smiling face and a familiar combination of scents.

The uncanny aroma of her beloved coffee is lingering in the air, as well as what I recognize to my delight to be the sweet, fruity scent of strawberries and other scents I can not identify.

Kathryn's face is graced by that magnificent force ten smile of hers, her voice raw from it being so early still and her apparently merely having woken up not too long ago herself.

„Good morning, darling. I figured you must be hungry after yesterday's activities. There's coffee, unfortunately not home ground by you, but replicated with love by yours truly, as well as plenty of your beloved strawberries, freshly plucked from the airponics bay and fresh croissants with strawberry jam.“

I smile at her happily, leaning up to catch her alluring lips in a sweet kiss, telling her gratefully.

„That sounds and smells truly delightful, lover. I can not believe you already went all the way to the airponics bay to pluck fresh strawberries from there. You know me too well. Also, I am looking forward to trying that 'strawberry jam' and 'croissant' you mentioned. Anything related to strawberries is worth a try for me as you are seemingly aware.“

She chuckles at this, sending pleasant shivers down my body all the way to my center. Oh my. The memory of her tongue touching me in places neglected all my life before causing the blood to rush to my cheeks.

I bite my lip at her eyes meeting mine, the beautiful cerulean to my surprise accompanied by golden specks. This woman truly is the epitome of perfection. No one can convince me otherwise.

Our lips meet in another sweet kiss, turning more heated once our tongues come into play. My arms wrap themselves around her slender waist, pulling her closer to me with ease, desperate to feel her body pressed against mine.

Her breathing has become labored once we part from our kiss, our foreheads resting against each other. I smirk, unable to hide the thrill of anticipation, my voice deeper than usual, the arousal audible already.

„Did you seriously think I'd let you off the hook so easily after you took my innocence last night? I believe it is time for payback now, Kathryn.“

Her eyes have gone wide at my words, evoking a chuckle from my side. She holds her hands up in surrender, her cheeks once more tinged in that beautiful red, her voice cracking as she mutters.

„S-Seven, please. I already got my release along with you yesterday. There is no need for you to return the pleasure...“

What is she thinking? Oh, Kathryn. Are you really this naive to think I would simply want to 'return the pleasure'? She truly has a tendency to twist my words as she pleases.

My ocular implant cocked I tell her teasingly.

„Oh no, Kathryn. I was not referring to 'returning the pleasure' you undeniably made me experience yesterday, rather about the wish to ravish that hot body of yours I'd been fantasizing about for years now and make it mine.“

Her mouth is gaping in shock at my blunt words, her cheeks having turned an impossibly darker shade of red, causing me to groan out. If I thought she looked seductive before that was before having seen this side of hers.

Swiftly changing our positions, trapping her body by positioning one of my legs between hers and gripping her by the wrists gently, yet firmly I tell her, my voice low.

„You're all mine, Kathryn Janeway.“

She nods at this, her eyes have turned almost black in arousal, her voice huskier and sexier than I'd ever heard it before.

„I'm all yours, Seven of Nine.“

I lean down at this, satisfied with her reply, placing feather-like kisses along her prominent jaw-line, making her whimper out underneath me.

Apparently this is a special spot of hers. I mentally make note of that, filing it in my folder I have specifically created for this purpose.

My ministrations turn rougher with both of our arousal having risen. Desperate to mark my territory I bite down onto the pulse on her neck, eliciting a low moan from her, letting me know I must have done something right.

I lick over the bruise I just created, trying to soothe the sensitive skin. Remembering and taking advantage of the current position we are in, I start to press my knee against her heat, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from her side.

A satisfied smirk on my face I ask her, my tone challenging.

„Yes, Kathryn? Is there something I can do for you?“

She bites her lip, a thin layer of perspiration on her forehead, making me lick my lip. Her cheeks flushed she mutters.

„Please, Seven. Don't make me say it...“

I look at her in mock innocence, my tone naive.

„If you won't tell me how am I supposed to know, Kathryn? You have to voice your desires, else I can not fulfill them.“

She huffs at this, closing her eyes briefly. Is she going to say it? And if so then how is she going to say it? Is it right to force her to say it out loud?

I am on the verge of regretting to force her to do something she so obviously seems to be uncomfortable with until she tells me, her voice almost inaudible, her cheeks bright red, her lashes batted.

„Fuck me, Seven. My body's aching for your touch.“

Hot damn! I never ever would have expected her to be so... vulgar, crude, yet it is undeniably the most arousing thing I have ever heard coming from her, especially combined with that oh so vulnerable expression of hers, the raw lust brutally obvious, the intoxicating smell of what I deem to be her arousal mixed with her own unique scent, resulting in my head to spin.

Not wasting any more time, I unbutton her pants, quickly pulling them down, revealing a pair of red panties.

„Oh, my Gods!“

I take everything I said about lingerie being irrelevant yesterday back. This is the most appetizing sight I have ever been blessed to lay my eyes upon.

Our eyes meet, my tone laced thick in lust I tell her.

„You proved my statement of yesterday wrong. Lingerie is not irrelevant when it is worn by the right person at the right time. This clearly is such an occasion.“

She chuckles softly, sending a jolt to my groin, her voice that's thick with lust, only further driving me on.

„I'm glad you approve of my choice of lingerie, darling.“

I crawl down her body until my nose is brushing against the silk of her as I notice to my delight already soaked panties, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply, making her shiver underneath me.

If she already smells this delectable, her taste must be out of this world. I stick my tongue out, lapping at the wetness pooling out of the fabric of her panties.

A groan leaving my lips, my nostrils flaring once her taste invades my senses. Oh, my Gods! This is perfection!

Eager to taste her directly from the source, I roll her panties down in one swift motion. Unable to stop myself I start nibbling on her muscular milky white thighs, freckles adorning them, making them look even more perfect.

Her moans reassure me of my actions. Apparently Kathryn is fond of a little 'foreplay'. Good to know.

Her thighs now positively covered in bruises I kiss my way to my prize awaiting me, hot and beautifully ready, her arousal oozing out of her intimate lips like the most irresistible invitation.

Oh too happy to accept the unspoken invitation I stick my tongue out, running it along her labia, eliciting a surprised yelp from my lover, making me smirk to myself.

I run my tongue along the whole of her vulva before entering her awaiting opening, moaning out at her inner walls clenching down on my tongue, making it rather hard to move around.

Desperate to reach my main goal I ignore the slight discomfort, my tongue wiggling its way deeper inside her most intimate body part.

Before long I have found a certain spot that once I stroke it with the tip of my tongue sends her body in a frenzy, her inner walls clamping down impossibly tighter on me, making me groan.

Her voice shaking in deep arousal, she utters.

„T-That's the spot, darling!“

I keep on coming back to stroking that spot, spasms coursing through her body as she comes undone, her sweet, intoxicating juices flowing onto my waiting tongue.

Only thanks to my Borg advantages am I able to keep up with the incredibly fast pace her love juice keeps squirting out of her, my tongue never ceasing its motions, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible.

Once she is done and I have savored every last drop of her essence, I engulf her in a warm hug, our lips meeting in a rather sloppy kiss.

She's breathing hard, her hair wet in sweat, her face flushed and laced with perspiration, her skin appearing to be glowing.

I take a moment to save this image to my files for later research, or rather 'me time'. Not that I think I would need that seeing as how we now seem to have changed the parameters of our relationship.

Her voice sounds hoarse and incredibly sexy as she tells me, her eyes half-lidded.

„Damn, Seven. You're a true force in bed as well. I don't think any of my past lovers have ever pleasured me remotely as good as you have and to think our romance has only just begun...“

I feel my heart soar at her choice of word, biting my lip.

„You just used the term 'romance', Kathryn. Does that mean we are officially 'dating' now?“

She smiles brightly at me at this, pecking my lips.

„Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend, Seven of Nine?“

I feel a familiar wetness form in the corners of my eyes, nodding my head, my voice cracking, unable to hold in the overwhelming emotions evoked by that question of hers.

„I will happily comply with that, Kathryn.“

She chuckles at this, tightening our embrace, making me sigh in content.

„Oh, my darling Seven.“


	22. Turmoil of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven spend more quality time together in the Captain's quarters before going back planetside. This time they are not alone though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story everyone. I hope you'll enjoy it. Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated. ;)

**0900 hours Captain's quarters**

After cuddling for a while, forgetting the world around us which for me mostly included rules and regulations I remember our breakfast still standing on my bedside table, waiting for us to turn our attention to it.

That coffee sure must've gotten cold by now. If I hate one thing it is cold coffee. I feel an involuntary shiver run down my spine at the mere thought of it.

Seven thanks to her superior senses immediately notices my physical reaction, her look laced with concern, to my delight tightening her hug around me.

„Kathryn, are you cold?“

I smile softly at her affectionate reaction, shaking my head softly.

„I'm fine, Seven. No worries. I just remembered our breakfast and the thought of the coffee which must be ice cold by now made me shiver. If I hate something it's cold coffee. Trust me, I've had my fair share of those over the years.“

She chuckles at this, her eyebrow cocked in that teasing and admittedly very seductive fashion, her tone low, almost sounding like a purr.

„I am surprised to hear you have had your 'fair share' of cold coffee, Kathryn. Taking your rather impatient nature regarding your favorite beverage into consideration, I would've not deemed that possible.“

That girl! I chuckle at her words, telling her lightly.

„You've got a point there, Seven! I guess that round goes to you. Though I wasn't aware we were currently playing Velocity on the holodeck.“

She smirks at this, amusement blinking in those beautiful ice blue eyes.

„That is because we are not in fact playing Velocity and we are not on the holodeck. The game we are playing is called 'Tease the Captain' and I do believe I have so far done an excellent job at playing the game. Have I not?“

Oh my. I can't help but smirk myself, my voice low, one of my hands tracing her sides, coming to rest on her left breast, resulting in her breath to hitch.

„Two can play this game, Seven.“

To my dismay she shakes her head and tells me, her voice clearly disappointed.

„We should have our breakfast now, Kathryn. The Doctor is most likely already expecting us in sickbay and the others are waiting for us to join them back planetside.“

I sigh softly at this, nodding softly.

„I guess you're right. We should probably not make the rest of our crew wait for too long for us. They don't even know where we are after all...“

My eyes widen in realization. Shoot! I completely forgot to inform Chakotay yesterday. They must be worried sick by now!

To my relief, Seven tells me reassuringly.

„I've informed B'Elanna while you were asleep last night, Kathryn. She promised to inform the Commander right away. She's also the one who beamed my portable alcove in here.“

Oh, that makes sense! I quickly kiss her lips and say lightly.

„Efficient as always, Seven. Thank you for informing her. I completely forgot about that yesterday.“

She smirks briefly at this before her expression turns serious.

„That is what I am here for, lover. I best tell you this now while we are already talking about this. When I told B'Elanna that I would be spending the night together with you at your quarters and wanted my alcove transported to your bedroom she must have put two and two together and well... she knows about us.“

Her cheeks have turned pink, her gaze turned down in what I determine to be shame. Oh my! If B'Elanna, the ship's gossip knows it won't take long until the word has spread to the whole rest of the crew...

Her voice is small, guilt lacing it.

„I am sorry, Kathryn. I really am. I know you meant to keep this a secret for a while longer. I messed up...“

My heart aches at the sight of a visibly distraught Seven. Unable to have my Seven endure this shameful feeling of guilt and for no reason at that for any longer I wrap my arms around her, holding her in a loving embrace.

I gently let my hands run through her soft hair, whispering in her ear.

„Seven, it's fine. You're right, I'd initially planned to announce our relationship officially at a later date, but if B'Elanna knows already then so be it. It's not your fault that she found out, so please stop blaming yourself, darling.“

She nods softly, slowly turning her gaze up to meet mine. I swallow when her teary eyes meet mine. How come she is so emotional these days? This sure is unusual.

Ignoring that nagging gut feeling of mine that something seems to be out of place, I gently cup her face, bringing our lips together in a soft kiss, murmuring words of reassurance against her lips.

Once I'm sure she's calmed down again I suggest.

„Let's have breakfast now and afterward we can go to sickbay.“

To my surprise and chagrin, she shakes her head and tells me.

„Let's go to sickbay first. The Doctor will have a fit if we will not show up there now.“

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose to try to keep that headache I can feel threatening to penetrate my skull at bay.

Going against my usual nature I ask Seven, my tone pleading.

„Can this wait til I've at least had my first cup of coffee, Seven?“

Her expression visibly softens at this and to my surprise she gets up from the bed at this, leaving the room.

„Seven, where are you going?“

She turns around quickly, answering me matter-of-factly.

„I am going to replicate you a fresh cup of coffee, Kathryn. The ones you replicated earlier have as you correctly stated 35.2 minutes ago grown cold by now and since you love your coffee nice and hot I am going to grant your wish.“

My mouth gapes at her words, nodding dumb-struck.

„Oh. Sure...“

I get up as well, about to accompany her to the kitchen but I get stopped in my actions by her stern voice.

„You stay here. You wanted breakfast in bed and I am going to give that to you. Leave it to me and 'make yourself comfortable', lover.“

How do I deserve her? I must admit it does feel kinda nice to not have to worry for once and have someone care for me and tend to my every need.

Within what feels like mere seconds she enters the room again, carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. Wait... two cups?

I look at her questioningly, chuckling softly.

„Do I look so desperate that you thought one cup wouldn't cut it?“

She blushes softly at this and to my surprise states.

„The second cup was meant for me. Unless you need two cups on your own, Kathryn...“

I shake my head and tell her lightly.

„I think one will do for now. Didn't think you'd want to drink another cup of coffee ever again, much less replicated.“

She bites her lip which sends a jolt to my groin. Oh my. I need to get a grip around her.

„I am curious about the difference in taste between 'home-brewed' and the replicated version. Hence, I decided to conduct my research first hand by trying your favorite 'coffee, black', Kathryn.“

I feel my cheeks heat up at her confession, nodding slowly, my voice hoarse.

„A-ah. I see. I must warn you though. My replicator isn't known to be the most reliable one on this ship and the taste tends to vary from time to time.“

She chuckles at this and to my amazement tells me accompanied by a wink.

„While you were in sickbay before our shore leave I took the liberty to repair your replicator together with B'Elanna and a few of her subordinates from engineering. It should know function within perfect parameters.“

That woman never ceases to surprise me! I grin widely at her, momentarily speechless by her selfless and sweet act before telling her sincerely.

„Thank you, Seven. I truly appreciate it. You're the most perfect girlfriend one can possibly have.“

I pull her into another kiss, wide grins on both our faces when we part, the happiness I feel reflected in her eyes.

This is what true love must feel like. No other relationship I ever had before could compare to this one.

After we both drank our coffee and fed each other with breakfast we quickly get ready. I'm on my way to leave my quarters and take the turbo lift to sickbay when I get halted in my actions by Seven ordering a side-to-side transport there.

The familiar blue light engulfs us and we transform into nothingness until merely seconds later we materialize inside sickbay.

Seven says in her stoic Borg voice.

„Computer, activate EMH.“

At this, the Doctor materializes in front of us, to my utter annoyance immediately starting to rant.

„Captain! Fancy seeing you again. I had almost given up hope you'd show up anymore today. Taking past experiences into consideration I thought you might have 'skipped' your appointment with me here in sickbay and had joined the rest of the crew back planetside.“

All those hours B'Elanna and I spent on fixing his subroutines, especially his bedside manners, yet when it comes down to it he's still the same snot he used to be.

I have a hard time keeping my cool, my tone threatening.

„You can call yourself glad I showed up at all, Doctor. Frankly, I had contemplated skipping this appointment since I'm already sick and tired of your attitude...“

I shoot him my death stare for good measure, reminding him who is in command here. It wouldn't be the first time I threatened to shut down his program.

I feel the tension fall off my shoulders upon feeling a reassuring squeeze from a familiar cool hand. Seven sounds like she's scolding a child, resulting in that arrogant expression on the Doctor's holographic features to transform into what looks like a scolded puppy.

„Doctor, the Captain is as you know sick and she requires your assistance. Can you please refrain from insulting her when she has followed your instructions and came here for the check-up as agreed? Your greeting should be: „Welcome to sickbay, or Good morning, Captain, followed by How are you doing today?“

Ha, that's my girl! How I love Seven cutting some slack. Sometimes her bluntness clearly does pay off.

The Doctor bows down, his eyes downcast, voice unusually small.

„I sincerely apologize, Captain. I didn't mean to insult you just now.“

I feel myself calm down, softening at his sincere apology, telling him more calmly.

„It's fine, Doctor. I guess you could use a vacation as well. You've worked hard these past few months, more than some of the rest of the crew. How about you accompany Seven and me planetside later. Might as well put that mobile emitter to good use.“

His holographic features visibly light up at my suggestion, his tone back to his usual chipper tone.

„I could indeed use a little time off. If I will be with you planetside I will also be able to treat people instantly shall there be any medical emergencies which hopefully there will be none, of course. The planet is uninhabited after all. Right?“

He looks at Seven at this who nods in confirmation, her tone clipped.

„Indeed.“

This is odd. Is it only me, or is Seven retreating back to her Borg ways? Maybe it's just the rather unfriendly environment of sickbay.

My check-up to my relief is soon done with and we beam back planetside. A sigh leaving my lips at the breathtaking sight of the beach and crystal clear sea.

Wait, this looks familiar! Where have I seen that before? It takes a moment before it dawns on me. This is the exact same place Seven was standing in that nightmare I had two nights ago.

Ignoring the strange sense of deja vu, I am taken back when out of a sudden seemingly dozens of voices can be heard exclaiming.

„Surprise!“

What now? Oh, how I hate surprises. This can't be a good omen...


	23. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon their arrival back on the planet's surface, Kathryn and Seven soon realize that not only one surprise awaits them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, everyone!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. If you do, please let me know. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and they are what keeps me going. :)

**1000 hours planetside**

The moment we have rematerialized on the planet, a cacophony of voices can be heard coming from everywhere around us, exclaiming in unison. „Surprise!“

What is going on? Unsettled by the unexpected 'surprise' awaiting us, I quickly scan our surroundings, my attempts turning out to be futile when our crewmembers can be seen jumping out of the bushes, oddly reminding me of Kathryn that morning when she had been attempting to hide from me.

A bemused smile involuntarily forms on my lips at the picture of her disheveled form, all covered in leaves, looking nothing short of adorable.

I shake the memory away upon hearing a familiar voice beside me. „Whatcha doin'?“ I turn my attention towards the direction the voice came from, my voice softer than usual when I state.

„Naomi Wildman. I am trying to assess the current situation. What was the meaning of this 'surprise'?“

I can not help but smile at her giggle that follows my question, her tone cheerful, smile wide.

„I thought given the situation with you and the Captain not having been around at all yesterday and your arrival back here it called for a celebration. So I talked to Neelix, proposing a surprise welcome back party for the two of you to which he after asking the Commander for permission immediately agreed. So here we are. Welcome back, Seven. I missed chu.“

Ah, that explains that. While I am usually not especially fond of any form of social gathering, much less what humans refer to as 'parties', I do have to admit that I feel oddly touched by the gesture and appreciate the sentiment behind it.

I crouch down slightly to get on eye-level with my young friend, gently wrapping my arms around her frame, whispering sincerely.

„Thank you, Naomi Wildman. I appreciate the gesture and I share the sentiment. I have missed you as well, my friend.“

I can practically feel the grin that has formed on her face, her voice sounding rather giddy. „Seven, you have hugged me! This is a first. I should add this to my personal logs.“

I look at her, my eyebrow cocked in amusement, my tone curious. „Your personal logs? Since when are you authorized to record those?“

Her expression has turned smug at my words, her answer stunning me more than I would have expected.

„As the Captain's Assistant, I am authorized to record personal logs just like the rest of the senior staff. Captain Janeway has given me permission to do so a while back. I'm surprised you didn't know that yet, Seven. The Captain and you are very close after all. I thought you shared pretty much everything.“

I can not help but cough at her blunt statement, my cheeks to my dismay heating up at the implications. My predicament only worsens tenfold at the familiar scent invading my nostrils, arms wrapping around me, that husky voice asking curiously.

„Did I miss anything?“

Not too keen on having this conversation with her right now, I instead decide to ask her about the other matter Naomi has informed me about.

„You gave Naomi authorization to record her own personal logs, Captain?“

I can feel her flinch against me, her voice sounding slightly hurt, immediately making me regret my mistake.

„Please call me Kathryn while we are off-duty, Seven. To answer your question, yes, I have given her permission to do so. She is my trusty Assistant after all, so it seemed only fair. Don't you agree?“

I smile and nod in agreement to her question. „I concur. She has well earned that privilege.“

A gasp leaves my lips at Naomi's voice suddenly exclaiming giddily. „Now kiss!“

To my amazement a familiar chuckle resounds from next to me, the butterflies in the pit of my abdomen perform saltos at Kathryn's hypnotizing blue eyes meeting mine, her voice a low purr and oddly challenging.

„I believe we should fulfill my Assistant's wish. No?“

For a moment I feel doubt at the moral correctness of performing such an intimate action in front of a child. All doubt vanishes as she licks her lips, a soft growl involuntarily worming its way up from deep inside me.

Following a sudden primal instinct, I pull her close and connect our lips, my eyes soon drawing shut. The moment is over much faster than I would have liked, cheering can be heard from the side.

Panic suddenly grips at me at this, my eyes wandering in the direction the noise was coming from. To my shock not only Naomi, but also the Borg children, along with Icheb, as well as Sam Wildman, B'Elanna, Tom, Neelix, Tuvok, the Doctor, Harry Kim, and Tal Celes have all gathered around us.

I revert my gaze back to Kathryn, afraid of her reaction which to my surprise is anything but what I would have expected. Her cheeks pink along with that crooked smile of hers making her look utterly charming and so feminine, her voice lacking her usual tone of command, instead sounding very soft.

„I guess that gesture was self-explanatory. Seven and I are dating and very happily so.“

Her gaze is downcast, seemingly afraid of our crew's reaction. To my surprise, I can hear Mezoti's voice exclaim.

„Naomi was right. Does Seven dating the Captain mean that it is acceptable for a girl to court another girl?“

I blink at her question. Why would she deem that kind of question relevant? To my surprise, it is Kathryn who answers her gently.

„Yes, Mezoti. It is very acceptable to do that if said girl is romantically interested in that other girl.“

I can not believe we are having this conversation. Then again, Mezoti has always been rather unique in comparison to the other Borg children, seemingly having a mind of her own.

Unable to keep my curiosity at bay, I ask her softly. „Is there a particular reason you asked that question, Mezoti? You are rather young to be interested in courtship.“

To my astonishment, she answers me sternly. „I am not too young to be interested in that matter, Seven.“

Desperate to divert the attention to another matter I ask around. „I was told there was a 'party' to be held here. Was the information I received wrong?“

At this Neelix's voice bounces over incredulously loud and cheerful, making me cringe in discomfort.

„Let the festivities commence! Welcome back Captain and Seven. You've been dearly missed!“

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his overly joyous reaction and instead against my usual nature tell Kathryn, my tone teasing.

„I believe it is time for us to 'mingle', Kathryn.“

To my delight she laughs out at this, nodding her head.

„You're right, Seven. Let's go join the others and see what they have prepared. I must say I am rather hungry.“

I feel the by now familiar unpleasant emotion of guilt wash over me for a split second at this, remembering that I am partially to blame for this, rushing our breakfast this morning.

**1200 hours**

Something sure smells good! I drag Seven over to the buffet, unable to keep from blushing at her teasing remark.

„You sure seem eager, lover.“

I smile sheepishly at her at this, answering her truthfully.

„I guess you could say so. It's been a while since we last had a proper meal after all.“

She chuckles softly at this, winking at me.

„You are right. I think dessert can not be counted as a 'proper' meal.“

Oh God, this woman. Whatever happened to my sweet and innocent Seven? I guess she made way for this bold goddess.

A memory from this morning flashes up in my mind at this. 'Tease the Captain', her new favorite pastime. She truly does ace at this game.

Unable to choose what to eat due to the great variety of foods presented at the buffet we quickly decide to try one of each, all the while sharing a plate.

Since we are both not exactly big eaters, I immediately agreed to her idea when she suggested it earlier.

As we are now sitting by the beach along with our space family, my gaze once again drifts over to the deep blue sea, an odd sense of melancholy taking hold of me at the strangely familiar sight.

That dream... Just what could it have possibly meant? Can it really still be considered a mere coincidence that we were exactly at this location in it?

I am lost in thought when out of the blue a strangely familiar voice I can't quite seem to put a face to chides in.

„It seems like I arrived at the right time!“

Turning my gaze up at the intrusive voice, my mood drops, hardly able to keep my tone and expression professional.

„Counselor Troi. What gives us the honor?“

What in the name of Starfleet is SHE doing here? I have a hard time composing myself and refrain from rolling my eyes at the nerve of this woman.

Shouldn't she be back on the Enterprise with Jean-Luc and the others? Suspicion takes hold of me at this thought.

I've had my fair share of encounters with hostile alien species, shapeshifters, identity thieves, and the likes over the course of the years ever since stranding out here in this God-forsaken Quadrant.

I am about to draw my phaser when to my surprise and shock the Doctor chimes in. „Captain, as I see you are already familiar with Counselor Troi. I invited her over to stay with us for a while. I first encountered her on my visit to the Midas Array and we have befriended there after I had managed to convince her that I am not as much of a 'jerk' as she first believed me to be.“

I can't help but chuckle at this, quickly stopping myself, however, not wanting to further offend the Doctor after having started on the wrong foot with each other this morning in sickbay.

Still not getting what this is all about and feeling overlooked, I tell him sternly.

„That is all fine and good, but when did you think of informing me about our guest's arrival, Doctor? Last time I checked I was still the Captain and commanding officer of this ship. Did I miss something?“

He looks at me with what I deem to be the holographic equivalent to guilt, his voice lacking its usual arrogance when he answers me. „I apologize for not having informed you about Deanna's visit, Captain. To be honest, I had not expected her arrival to be this prompt myself, considering the amount of time it took me to travel from the Delta Quadrant to the Midas Array.“

I frown at his words. She was at the Midas Array? I didn't expect that. Did the Enterprise already reach Earth again after all? I look at the thorn in my side, having a hard time not to glare as she smiles that brilliant smile of hers, flashing her pearly whites, and says in that unbearably lighthearted way of hers.

„It was the Doctor's luck that I was currently there on a visit. The matter sounded rather urgent so I thought it might be best to come here as soon as possible and so here I am. I can feel a certain hostility coming from your Captain, however, Doctor.“

What in the love of... I am about to retort when she tells me sympathetically. „I am an empath, remember, Kathryn? It is alright. I understand that my visit must feel like an intrusion to you and for that, I sincerely apologize. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable, or catch you off-guard.“

I wasn't aware I was on a first-name basis with her. Last time I checked we were addressing each other formally. Or at least, I addressed her formally...

I pinch the bridge of my nose to try and spear me from that headache I know is unavoidably going to come my way. What wouldn't I give for a tumbler with nice neat Irish whisky right about now.

I feel myself calm down instantly at the familiar reassuring squeeze of the slightly cool metal mesh hand to my own trembling right.

The alto of her voice comforting me even further as she whispers. „It is alright, lover. I am right here by your side. You need not be afraid.“

And I know at this moment that she is right. With Seven by my side, I can handle any situation thrown at me, even that in the form of a certain perfect dark-haired Betazoid named Deanna Troi.


	24. Young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once back at their campsite, Seven can't contain her hormones. Kathryn certainly doesn't mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out quite... smutty. You have been warned. I don't know what got into me, but I regret nothing. ;)

**1400 hours Janeway and Seven's campsite**

It took all my patience and one too many please's to convince the Doctor that Kathryn and I could go back to our camp for the time being.

Of course he at first wanted us to talk to Deanna Troi because the woman is already here and we need to talk to her badly, as he claimed.

When I noticed Kathryn's state earlier I knew we had to get away from there, however. Fortunately, he finally gave in after I had convinced him that Kathryn needed rest and so do I.

I do not actually require regeneration at this hour, seeing as how I have merely regenerated last night, but I did not rub that in his face since he would have grown suspicious otherwise.

I simply want to watch over Kathryn and make sure that she is resting properly and if she has nightmares again, I want to be there to comfort her.

I snap out of my musings upon hearing that alluring husky voice which sends pleasant shivers down my body. „Seven, are you alright?“

Oh no! This is so embarrassing. I nod quickly, answering her truthfully. „I am functioning... I am fine, Kathryn. I apologize for 'spacing out' just now...“

She chuckles softly at this and winks at me. Somebody save me! That wink. This should be illegal. My poor heart!

„It's fine, Seven. No need to apologize for that. I think it's safe to say that you're very human by now if you're already spacing out. It's a good sign.“

I nod slowly and sigh. „Borg do not space out, so I guess you are right, Kathryn. I seem to be more human than I used to be not too long ago and honestly I am blaming your influence on me.“

I smirk at her at this which to my delight turns her cheeks pink. Hm, not quite there yet. I had been hoping they would turn into that beautiful shade of red again.

A grin forms on my lips which this time does come naturally as she climbs on my lap, leaning her head against my chest.

My pulse quickens at practically feeling her low husky voice rumbling against my body.

„I think it is safe to say that you are my favorite seat, slash human pillow, darling. You're so warm and comfy. This is my safe haven, I'm sure of it.“

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks at her words, my grin impossibly widening. I'm convinced she can hear the glee in my voice when I answer her.

„I am very content to hear that, lover. You can come to me whenever you want. This seat slash pillow is always available for you, so feel free to use it as you please. I think it is safe to say that you are my safe haven as well, Kathryn.“

Her breathing soon has turned even, her eyes closed. I gently let my fingers run through her silky hair, nuzzling it, breathing her in. Gods, she smells so good and she's so beautiful when she sleeps.

Careful not to wake her, I get up and carry her over to our makeshift bed, laying her down and tucking her in before joining her, my arms wrapped securely around her petite frame.

Determined to properly watch over her this time I wrestle down the urge to close my eyes and sleep as well. I need to stay awake for her in case her demons will come back to torment her like that night.

Her expression is one of utter bliss and content, the small lines on her face have faded away. I am more than ever convinced that her constant claim that she is 'old' is ridiculous at the sight of her youthful, pure appearance at this very moment.

Gods, she truly is the epitome of perfection! Whatever I did to deserve this woman as my lover I thank the universe for gifting me with her, because that is what she is to me, a gift, the best one I could have ever received without having to ask for it.

I place a sweet kiss on the corner of those perfect wine-colored lips where that beautiful smile of hers has formed which deepens at my ministrations.

Is she dreaming and does her body automatically respond to my actions without her knowledge, or did I unintentionally wake her up?

My eyes are anxiously trained on her face, prepared for her eyes to flutter open every moment. I inwardly sigh in relief when after 2.05 minutes her eyes are still closed and her breathing still even, reassuring me that she is still asleep.

I boldly lean down once more, placing another kiss on her lips, keeping my eyes on hers to make sure I won't wake her up with my actions.

Once I am sure that she is deeply asleep, I continue to trail my mouth down her milky white neck. Thanks to the Doctor using his dermal regenerator on her before the bruises I left have almost faded.

This needs to be changed! We are official now after all, so I am certain she will not mind me leaving my marks on her.

I first place feather-like, open-mouthed kisses along the sides of her neck until I have reached her pulse.

I stare at her pulse that is visible on that particular spot of her neck, counting her heartbeat in my head before leaning down once again, my lips engulf that sensitive bit of flesh, sucking down gently first then with a little more force, her scent that's filling my nostrils clouding up my head and sending a jolt to my groin, making me groan out involuntarily.

Before I know it my teeth sink into her warm skin, my hips gyrating in a desperate search for friction. I have to stop now, else...

A moan that is not mine startles me as well as the feeling of hips grinding against mine. My cheeks heat at the sexiest hoarse voice that is practically dripping in arousal.

„You should have told me that you were still hungry, darling. I would've gladly helped.“

I swallow against the knot that has formed in my throat, coaxing out. „I... I did not wish to wake you, Kathryn. My hormones must have gotten the best of me. I apologize for waking you up after all...“

A low rumble goes through her which I feel all the way down to my core. It takes me a second to identify the sound as one of her sexy chuckles, her eyes meeting mine, making my mouth go dry as they are almost black in arousal.

„Darling, there is absolutely no need for you to apologize. I've slept long enough and honestly, I did have rather suggestive dreams that I would love to turn into reality if you don't mind.“

That much sounded like an invitation. I run one hand down her leg and whisper in her ear while softly nibbling her earlobe.

„I most certainly do not mind, lover. Tell me about those dreams of yours. Or maybe you should rather show me.“

I wink at her playfully at this which to my delight turns her cheeks into my favorite shade of red. She bites her bottom lip seductively.

**17000 hours Seven and Kathryn's campsite**

I chuckle as she yelps when I turn our positions, gently but firmly trapping her underneath me. She had her turn as I'm sure and now it is time for me to enjoy this goddess of a girlfriend of mine.

My eyes widen in surprise for a moment at her lips meeting mine forcefully but I soon return the kiss in kind, our tongues before long engaged in a tantalizing dance that turns me quite light-headed.

I swear I have never been kissed by anyone in that manner before. Seven by far is the most passionate lover I've ever had in my life, but I'm certainly not complaining.

Being with her is so rejuvenating and refreshing. With her, everything just feels so right, like I don't even have to try. It just comes naturally, like it's just meant to be.

My curious hands have soon found the softness of her breasts, kneading them teasingly through the fabric of her shirt before sliding under it, riding it up.

I look at the offending piece of clothing for a moment before stating in my command voice no less. „This needs to go.“

Seven albeit with an amused expression on that gorgeous face, her eyebrow cocked in that criminally sexy fashion of hers, obediently aids me in taking the garment off.

My breath catches in my throat at her beautiful ample alabaster breasts that are now exposed, her rosy nipples standing in attention, and for once I am sure that it is not due to the chilly air, but thanks to our little foreplay.

I lick my lips which feel rather dry and afterward lean down, swirling my tongue around her areola which to my delight causes a sweet little coo to come forth from her.

My eyes meet hers, a soft groan leaving my own lips at the sight to behold. Her cheeks are the softest shade of pink, her plump lips parted, eyes closed.

Looks like she's especially sensitive here. I can't say that I'm surprised, but I'll definitely keep that in mind for future encounters of that kind.

Determined to make her feel equally as much pleasure as she made me feel last night I decide to be bold and test the waters further by sucking on her nipple like an infant.

The sexy moan she gives me at this is all the confirmation I need. I continue my assault, alternating between sucking and gently biting down onto her by now very stiff, erect nipple before switching over to its counterpart, giving it the same attention.

I smirk at her hands that have by now entangled in my hair, practically burying my face in her breasts. If I die now it's gonna be a very happy death.

Once both her nipples are nice and hard, I continue to kiss the velvety flesh of her breasts next. My right hand has sneakily found its way inside her pants, cupping her as I notice to my delight already dripping wet heat.

Guess it's safe to say that she loves her breasts to be played with if this is any indication. I continue kissing her breasts, soon sucking her soft skin instead while stroking her slick walls that contract against my fingers.

She's so tight! Wait... I feel like there was something important that I forgot. Ah, screw that! Probably wasn't important.

I greedily cover her breasts in bite- and love marks, my fingers curling upwards against the tightness of her inner walls before they get stopped by a barrier.

My eyes shoot open in shock when I realize what that barrier is. Oh my God! How could I possibly forget that she is still a virgin?

Sure I made love to her before. However, I never even considered her to still have her hymen intact. She looks at me in confusion and visible frustration, a thin layer of sweat has formed on her forehead, making golden strands of her hair stick to it.

Damn, she's never looked more perfect than at this very moment! Her voice sounds small and hoarse as she asks me.

„Why did you stop?“

I heave a sigh and bite my lip, answering her, my tone laced with the all too familiar guilt.

„I wasn't aware that you are still a virgin...“

She blinks at this, seemingly confused at first before it seems to dawn on her, and to my relief she tells me, her cheeks by now a dark pink.

„I wish to become yours completely, Kathryn. Please turn me into a 'woman'.“

Oh my! That is by far the sweetest, yet oddly jailbait thing anyone has ever said to me. I ignore the latter part and decide to concentrate on the sweetness.

I quickly kiss her lips and tell her accompanied by a wink. „Your wish is my command, m'lady.“

I smirk and go down on her, admiring my work on her breasts for a second before completely turning my attention where it's needed most.

My mouth starts to water and my own desire becomes painfully obvious at the sight and scent of her puffy pink labia, her arousal oozing out of her tight channel which I lap up greedily, desperate to taste her once more.

A guttural growl leaves my lips at her essence that invades my tastebuds and clouds up my mind. I soon resume stroking her walls with my fingers that to my own astonishment are still firmly trapped by her impossibly tight walls.

A low moan reverberates through her body as my fingers curl up once more, pushing through the barrier that is her hymen in determination, my mouth sucking her engorged clit at the same time, adding to the pleasure.

After one more skillful push, I have broken down the piece of flesh that separated me from her most sacred body part.

My fingers now push in even deeper, curling up against a particular spot which I know is going to send her over the edge if I touch it the right way.

A cry that sounds like music to my ears and sends her whole body into spasms resounds and soon enough my fingers get drenched in her nectar.

I resume to gently stroke her walls while she is slowly coming down from her high. Once her spasms have stopped I carefully retreat my fingers from inside her, popping them in my mouth, licking her sweetness from them with gusto.

Her eyes that are still half-lidded intently follow my every move, groaning lowly before pulling me in for an intense kiss.

I blush when she exclaims. „I believe you are severely overdressed.“, and at this starts to remove my clothes.

Oh my. I see a long sleepless night ahead of us. Good thing I slept in advance...


	25. Breakfast and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely ladies are having breakfast together at their campsite and Seven has a confession to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Welcome back to this story. Did you miss me? ;)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. If you do, please make sure to let me know. I always love to read your feedback. It's what keeps this author going. :)

**0600 hours Janeway and Seven's campsite**

I wake up at the first rays of sunlight glaring into our tent despite the 'door' being closed. Guess I shouldn't be surprised to wake up at such an early hour. After all, I am used to it thanks to years of Alpha duty shifts on the bridge.

Being captain surely comes with its advantages and disadvantages. I sigh softly, turning around carefully so as not to wake the woman next to me who still seems to be peacefully asleep. I'm still in awe at how quickly she managed to adapt as she would say now to sleeping instead of performing her regular regeneration.

You truly are one of a kind, Seven of Nine. I smile at the adorable way her nose is crinkling, reminding me of a bunny I used to have as a child on the farm. What was its name again? Something with an A, no, was it an N?

„Good morning, Kathryn. Are you 'enjoying the view'?“ I cough, my cheeks to my chagrin heating up. That's what you get for spacing out, Katie. I bet you looked like a lovestruck fool too.

I nod softly, my voice sounding rather hoarse. „I do, very much so, darling. Did you sleep well?“ She smiles softly at this, sending a flutter to the pit of my stomach.

„I did. Having you sleep by my side surely added to the experience. How did you sleep, Kathryn? I do hope you did not have nightmares tonight.“

I smile and shake my head. „No nightmares tonight. I honestly can't recall having any dream tonight. Guess last night's activities helped to shut my brain off effectively for once and I have you to thank for that, darling.“

Her cheeks to my delight turn a light pink at this, her gaze turned down. „I am pleased to hear I could be of help, lover. How does a cup of home ground, freshly brewed coffee for breakfast sound like to you?“

I lick my lips, the memory of that delicious coffee of hers making my mouth water. „That sounds perfect, darling. I must say that I missed that coffee of yours. You're a true master at making it just the way I love it.“

She smirks at this, her right hand once again having started to play with my hair. „I have consulted your mother about the matter. She was delighted to hear that someone was to finally brew her beloved daughter 'the real deal' as she referred to it and that you do not have to drink the replicated 'stuff' anymore.“

She contacted mom? Oh wow! That sure is dedication. I think I just fell even deeper in love with her. Didn't think that was even possible.

I chuckle at her words, smirking. „Well, mom's right about that. Nothing compares to the real deal. I'll surely miss your coffee once we'll be back on the ship and busy with duty, Seven...“

My eyes widen in astonishment at her unexpected next words. „I will not have my lover drink the 'replicated stuff' anymore now that I know how dreadful it is. I, as your loving girlfriend, will of course serve you with the 'real deal' every day from now on. That is a promise.“

Oh, Gods! Could this woman be any more perfect? I think not! I lean over and capture those tempting soft lips in a deep kiss. I soon find myself on top of her, memories the previous night come flashing back before my inner eye at this.

We are both panting hard once we part again, her lips that are already naturally very plump are swollen by our kiss, and traces of my lipstick are smudged on the edges, causing me to lick my own lips.

I gulp audibly at her deep, alluring voice, her eyes black in desire. „Are you hungry, Kathryn?“ I cough out at this. Damn, she's so good at this game of 'Teasing the Captain' of hers.

Never once has any lover of mine managed to push my buttons the way she does. I nod softly. „I am, yet I think we should belay that and prepare breakfast, for now, darling. As much as I'd love to spend the whole day in bed with you we should go explore this planet today and socialize with our crewmembers. I'm still their Captain after all.“

She growls at this, huffing. „You are my Captain as well, Kathryn and my lover. Do you prefer socializing with them over spending time with me, your girlfriend?“

I blink at her sudden outburst. What has gotten into her out of a sudden? My, she sure is sensitive today. I sigh and tell her reassuringly. „Darling, please. Don't you think that's a little unfair? For the Captain, her ship and crew always come first, but for Kathryn, her lover of course comes first. I have to draw a clear line between my private and professional life. I thought we were clear about that, Seven?“

She nods slowly at this, sighing audibly. „I am... sorry, Kathryn. Of course, you have a responsibility for Voyager's crew and I respect that. I apologize for my previous reaction. It was inappropriate and illogical. I hope you can forgive me...“

Her gaze is turned down in shame, my heart aching at the sight. I wrap my arms around her, running my hands through her impossibly soft hair gently. „It's fine, darling. I understand that you're in a special situation being in love and in a romantic relationship for the first time only to be forced to somewhat share your lover who also happens to be your boss at the same time...“

She turns her gaze up, a smirk on those sensual lips, her left brow cocked. „My boss, hm? More like my teacher who I love being taught about 'humanity' a lot, especially when it involves the sexual and romantic part of it.“

I feel my cheeks grow hot for the second time this morning. Oh my. It's merely early morning and I'm already blushing for the second time because of her teasing. I must be truly smitten.

I sigh in content once the uncanny aroma of freshly brewed, home ground coffee fills my nostrils. The grin Seven shoots me upon handing me the cup matches my own if the slight ache in my cheeks is any indication.

„Thank you, Seven. Want to share it again?“ She furrows her brow in confusion at first then her expression lightens, shaking her head she answers me. „No. I have my own breakfast, Kathryn. Thank you for asking though.“ I look at her curiously at this. „May I know what your breakfast is, Seven?“ To my surprise, she answers me. „Nutritional supplement 12 alpha.“, conjuring up a pink liquid at this.

„Seven, where did you get this from? Also, aren't you fed up with those supplements of yours?“ She blinks at this, shaking her head. „I am not 'fed up' with them, Kathryn. My nutritional supplements help me acquire all necessary nutrients my body requires, aiding my nanoprobes to function at optimal parameters as well. I brought a variety of my nutritional supplements along for our 'vacation' to ascertain I will properly be sustained with nutrition.“

Oh my. Seven will always be Seven. Here I thought my introducing her to my mom's cooking had helped to warm her up to actual solid food, but I guess that was wishful thinking. I take a hearty gulp from that delightful coffee of hers, savoring every last drop of the bittersweet goodness. To my surprise, she tells me hesitantly. „You do not approve of me relying on my supplements when I could eat solid food instead, Kathryn. I apologize if I displeased you. It is just that... I have grown quite accustomed to the taste of my supplements over the past few years and I find it to be more convenient to have them instead of having to cook solid food.“

I nod at her words, slowly understanding her reasoning. „That makes sense. I didn't mean to pass judgment there, Seven. Sorry if it appeared like I was displeased. I wasn't aware that you have other motives than the simple habit to have them instead of solid food. How does nutritional supplement 12 alpha taste like though? I've been curious about that ever since I first saw you drink it, to be honest. It does look rather... fancy if I do say so myself.“

I blink as she holds out the tall glass that's by now merely half-way filled anymore with the curious pink liquid to me, her eyebrow cocked in that daring fashion of hers, sending a jolt to my groin. „Feel free to 'have a taste', Kathryn.“

I bite my lip, accepting the glass, lifting it up to my lips, taking a first cautious sip. My eyes shoot open once the taste of 'nutritional supplement 12 alpha' invades my taste buds. I honestly don't know what I was expecting it to taste like, but somehow strawberry was not very high on that list.

I blink when she asks me curiously. „What do you think, Kathryn? Do you enjoy the taste of my nutritional supplement 12 alpha?“ I look at her suspiciously. „It tastes a lot like a strawberry milkshake to me, Seven. Honestly, I can't tell the difference between your supplement and the strawberry milkshake my mom used to make for Phoebe and me when we were kids.“

Seven snorts out a laugh at this, surprising me beyond what I deemed possible, stating matter-of-factly. „That might be so because nutritional supplement 12 alpha is based on the recipe of mama Janeway's infamous strawberry milkshake which she was so kind to give me during that call we had a few days ago, Kathryn.“

This girl! She totally fooled me there! I can't help but join in on her infectious laughter at this, telling her. „You totally got me fooled there for a while, Seven. I can't believe mom gave you the super secret recipe of her strawberry milkshake though! She never told anyone before, including me though I asked her seemingly a hundred times over the years. The two of you seem to have a special connection, hu? Just when did you first start talking to her anyway?“

To my utter astonishment, she answers me, her cheeks have turned a deep pink. „She first contacted me three months ago.“ She first contacted her? I blink and ask her, my voice sounding rather shrill even to me, making me flinch in embarrassment. Captains don't shriek. You're in way too deep, Katie. „She first contacted you?“

She bites her lip and nods slowly. „Indeed. It was after you had contacted her. She wanted to finally get to talk to the woman her daughter kept on talking about during all her conversations with her...“

Oh, mom. You knew way before I knew. Didn't you? I chuckle softly and shake my head at the absurdity of this situation. I really am such a fool and so slow. Seven looks at me, concern lacing her gorgeous features. „Is there a problem, Kathryn? Do you mind me talking to your mother?“

I smile at her, shaking my head. „Not at all, Seven. I think it's lovely that the two of you are getting along so well and I'm glad mom approves of you.“ She blinks at this, her cheeks turning crimson once she realizes what I was implying, biting her lip.

„I am... glad she approves of us too, Kathryn.“


	26. A day on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Kathryn decide to spend a day on the planet's beach together. Their time there gets interrupted by a familiar source...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my dear readers! I am finally back again with this story. Sorry for the wait. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

**0900 hours planetside**

After washing ourselves at the spring close to our campsite, Kathryn stated that she wished to go to the beach where we had landed the other day.

I must admit it is quite a difference being at a real beach, in comparison to the ones on the holodeck. The way the wind plays with our hair, the salty taste in the air. It does feel rather relaxing.

Our hands are entwined as we walk along the shore together, the warm water lapping around our legs, our feet leaving footprints in the sand.

A curious sensation hits me. It almost seems as if I have experienced this before. I file the sensation for later research, my gaze turning towards the vast expanse of the turquoise sea.

„Beautiful, isn't it?“ I nod at Kathryn's words, drinking in the rare sight of a beautifully carefree Kathryn, red hair tousled by the breeze, the widest grin gracing those regal features, eyes sparkling in a color similar to that of the deep blue sky above us.

„Perfection.“, I breathe out, unable to hide my deep admiration for the woman next to me whose cheeks once more turn into my favorite shade of red, which according to my research is commonly known as crimson, voice hoarse as she asks me. „You are not referring to the sea. Are you, Seven?“

Feeling caught at her question, my own cheeks to my dismay heat up, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. „I do think the sea is beautiful, but you are my favorite view, Kathryn. I could watch you for hours on end and never grow tired of it.“

Our moment of solitude to my chagrin gets disrupted by a familiar chirpy voice. „Captain, Seven! What a lovely day it is today. Is it not? I hope you two ladies are well-rested. Seven, did you manage to regenerate last night?“

I roll my eyes at the Doctor's question and tell him firmly. „I have slept, Doctor. Before you say anything along the lines of 'sleep not being a replacement for regeneration'. I am aware of that fact, having been part of the Collective for long enough, but I will adapt. So far, sleep has helped my nanoprobes stabilize quite well.“

He to my surprise nods at this, a smile on his holographic features. „I did not plan to lecture you, Seven. In fact, I am delighted to hear that you have learned to sleep. This is an important step on your way to humanity. I thought that I had made that clear during our last conversation on the matter.“

I blink at his words. Our last conversation on the matter? What is he talking about? I have no recollection of having had such a conversation with him in the past.

To my relief, Kathryn asks the overly chirpy EMH. „By the way, Doctor. Is there anything you wanted to talk about? It seemed like you wanted to discuss something.“

He nods at this, his features darkening visibly. Oh no! What is it now? I swallow when he states. „You are correct, Captain. As you may remember, Deanna Troi came here to talk to the two of you. She has asked me earlier when you would be ready to have your first 'sessions' with her.“

Remembering Kathryn's initial reaction towards the brunette, I am uncertain if it really is such a good idea to have her be her counselor.

To my surprise, Kathryn exclaims. „Tell her that we'll be talking to her within the hour. If you would excuse us now, Doctor. Seven and I would like to spend a little more time together before our sessions and mentally prepare ourselves for Deanna Troi.“

I have a hard time not to chuckle at her words, a snort involuntarily leaving my lips. Oh my! Kathryn sure is as sassy as they come.

The Doctor seems to not have noticed her tone, however, giving a simple nod. „Of course, Captain. I am going to inform her right away. Deanna is the best in her field. You will not regret talking to her.“

I am quite certain Kathryn would disagree with him on this, but she keeps her mouth shut, for now, feigning indifference.

As soon as the Doctor is out of earshot she exclaims. „Like hell, I will not regret talking to her! Deanna Troi is the best in her field. Yeah, sure. She is also the best-looking counselor Starfleet has ever seen. If Starfleet held beauty pageants I'm sure she'd win in every single category!“

I blink at her words, a pang hitting my chest which I can not determine what it may mean. Just what is the history between Kathryn and counselor Troi and why am I so interested in knowing such irrelevant information?

I bite my lip and ask Kathryn carefully. „Kathryn, may I know when you did first meet counselor Troi and under what kind of circumstances? Correct me if I am wrong, but you seem to have a certain 'history' with the said individual of species 1599 and I wish to know what said history is.“

Oh my! Looks like you're in some deep shit, Katie. If your Seven is already back to talking in her Borg vocabulary it is a clear sign that she is upset.

All because of this perfect brunette. I sigh out and gently pull her closer to me. „Seven, please look at me. Deanna Troi and I went to the Academy together. She was a freshman when I was in my final year there and... let's just say that we started off on the wrong foot.

We were both members of the Academy's Velocity team and she was a natural at the sport, beating me every single match we played. I'd had aspirations to become a professional player, as I've told you before, but thanks to my record being beat by hers my plans were destroyed. I know that it's technically not her fault, but you know how competitive I am and well... she's just always so perfect, acing in everything she does. I thought I had one thing I was the best at, but she took even that away from me. It stung, more than I cared to admit back then. She probably doesn't even remember this. It's been decades since then after all...“

To my surprise I suddenly find myself in a strong embrace, instantly calming down, breathing in that comforting familiar combination of metal and waterlilies.

Her breath tickles my ear as she whispers in it. „Do not think of yourself as any less, Kathryn. You possess great qualities and are an exceptional captain and mentor, as well as a caring, compassionate, kind friend, and the most perfect lover one could ever ask for. I am certain the rest of our crew would agree to this. You are every bit as perfect as she is, my Kathryn. You have absolutely no need to feel intimidated or inferior to her.“

I feel myself stiffen at her words, a sob escaping me. She knows me far too well! How come Seven can read me like an open book?

I bury my face in her chest, mumbling. „Thank you, Seven. I think I needed that. How come you know me so well? I feel rather exposed, seemingly being like an open book to you.“

A content sigh leaves my lips at the familiar calming gesture of her hands running through my hair, her voice soft. „Do not worry about that, Kathryn. I love you and so it is natural for me to be more alert when it comes to you. However, seeing as how Deanna Troi is a Betazoid who are known to be highly empathetic she is most likely aware of your ambiguity towards her person as well. You should talk to her about what happened back then at the Academy, Kathryn. Otherwise, it will not be possible for you to seek guidance from her as a counselor.“

We soon walk back to the beach where the others are all engaged in various activities. Chakotay and Tuvok are cooking under the watchful gaze of Neelix, Tom, Harry, B'Elanna, and Ensign Celes are playing beach volleyball, Naomi Wildman and the Borg children are constructing a gigantic sandcastle with Sam Wildman watching proudly.

I smile at the sight of my crew engaged in carefree activities for once when the chirpy voice of a certain hologram effectively ruins my mood. „Captain, Seven! Follow me. Deanna is waiting for you over there.“

Oh boy, guess it's time to face one of your demons today, Katie. We come to a halt in front of what appears to be a medical tent, a familiar brunette soon emerging from inside, expression cheerful as always, her tone just as sweet as I remembered it. „There you are! Who would like to start?“

I exchange a look with Seven who shrugs before stating. „Guess that will be me.“ She smiles at me at this and motions for me to follow her inside the tent.

It's time for some truths. I hope I won't make a complete fool of myself in front of her...


	27. Facing demons, gaining trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn faces one of her demons and discovers that talking can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, lovelies. It's been a while and I hope you're all doing well. I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this story. I hope you'll all enjoy this new chapter. If you do, please be so kind and let me know. :)

**1100 hours medical tent**

Once I'm alone inside the medical tent alongside Deanna Troi, I feel the nerves kicking in. What was I thinking going in first? To my surprise, it's the brunette herself who helps calm my nerves by offering me coffee. I raise one eyebrow, suddenly growing suspicious, and ask her just to be on the safe side. „Are you trying to blackmail me, counselor Troi?“

The woman giggles girlishly at this and shakes her head. „I wouldn't dare, Captain. From what the Doctor has told me about you such an act would be futile since you are immune to it. I do however remember you having a certain soft spot for the beverage and sensing your raised level of stress hormones I deemed it a good idea.“

I'm taken back by her words. She remembers that I like coffee? Hm, probably just another piece of information our Doctor has told her. No need to panic, Katie. You've got this.

I accept the offered mug from her gratefully and take a hearty gulp, which causes me to sigh involuntarily. Damn! Why is it that drinking coffee results in me threatening to lose my composure?

My eyes widen for a second at the question coming from the woman sitting opposite of me. „Had a rough night?“ I'm on the verge of rebutting, my temper threatening to get the best of me, but to my relief I managed to contain myself, instead answering her calmly. „That's the prize we have to pay being stranded out here in the Delta Quadrant. No day is like the other here. Potential threats lurking at every corner, but I'm used to it by now.“

She nods and taps her chin in thought. „That might be so, but taking your general health situation into consideration it is quite concerning. You should use the time here on shore leave to get as much rest and regeneration as possible. Also, it might be wise to start drinking something other than coffee as well to assure that you stay well-hydrated, especially with your body being weakened, Kathryn.“

I flinch at her using my first name, scowling at her for a moment before remembering my earlier conversation with Seven. It's now or never, Katie. Let's get this over with.

I swallow against the lump that has formed in my throat, my heart running a mile an hour, my voice slightly shaky. „Deanna, may I call you that?“, she gives a nod at this, encouraging me to continue. „I know that you probably don't remember this, but we used to be on the Academy's Velocity team together. You joined the team when I was in my senior year. I had ambitions to become a professional player, but when you joined our team and beat me in every single match we played against each other that dream got destroyed. I'm not blaming you for that and I know it's wrong to hold a grudge over such petty things for such a long time, but Velocity used to be the one thing I aced in and I was devastated when you as it seemed like to me then took even that away from me...“

I run a hand over my face, my whole body shaking. The laughter I expected to hear never follows. Instead, I feel a tentative arm wrapped around me accompanied by a soft voice. „I sincerely apologize, Kathryn. You are right. I wasn't aware of that fact at all. The memories of my days at the Academy are rather foggy, to be honest, but I do recall having been on their Velocity team and there was this amazing older player I used to look up to. I was so awkward back then, having no clue what I was supposed to do with myself, my empathic abilities making it hard to stay focused, let alone make friends. This girl however always encouraged me, playing Velocity with her lifted my spirits and I found myself looking forward to those matches, they were the highlight of my weeks and what got me through what could've been my worst year at the Academy.

I was devastated when it turned out she had left the Academy once I entered my second year. All these years I kept on wondering what had happened to that wonderful girl. I was convinced she'd made it far with a fighting spirit and personality like that. I was upset that I'd never gotten the chance to thank her for everything she'd done for me. Looks like that day has finally come. Thank you, Kathryn. I sincerely thank you for everything you've done for me. There's no doubt in my mind that had you not been around during my first year at the Academy I wouldn't have been able to make it through. I also apologize for not realizing that the sport meant so much to you and that I unintentionally ruined your dream of becoming a professional player. I know that this is 20 years late, but can you forgive me?“

It feels like I'm in a daze, the blood rushing in my ears. I hadn't even noticed that I had started to cry until her voice finally manages to get through to me. „Kathryn? I'm so sorry. It was by no means my intention to make you uncomfortable and bring back painful memories. I didn't mean to make you cry...“ I look up at the brunette, wiping at my eyes to clear my vision, my voice hoarse. „No, it's alright. I didn't cry because you made me uncomfortable, or brought back painful memories. I cried because your words touched something deep inside me. All these years, decades even I'd thought you'd only seen me as competition, or worse even that you didn't see me at all and only cared for your own success. I would've never deemed it possible that you or anyone for that matter saw me as a role model, especially you, seeing as how you seemed to ace in every little thing you did. I never knew you struggled like this during your first year at the Academy. I wish I could've been a better senior and been a friend to you, to help you. It's me who should apologize, not you, Deanna. I was so blinded by my own success and misery that I failed to see your true motives and the potential friendship we could've established instead of that unnecessary rivalry from my side.“

She smiles and takes my hands into hers, her voice even more gentle than usual, stunning me. „We can still be friends now, Kathryn. I believe that it is never too late for that. We might've both made mistakes that lead to us not being able to cross the line of merely being teammates in the past, but I'd still love to be your friend. I understand your reasoning for acting the way you did back then and I am not mad at you. How could I ever be mad at the woman who impacted my life in such a fundamentally positive way, even leading to me deciding to become a psychologist? You are still my role model and I'm absolutely certain that I'm by far not the only one out there who you've impacted in a positive way.“

I feel a new row of tears threatening to roll down my eyes at her words and ignoring the rule which I'm fairly certain exists that states to avoid physical contact with your counselor take her in a warm embrace, letting the tears run freely down my face. I feel guilty for a moment, remembering that she's an empath and my strong emotions must affect her greatly. „Don't worry about me, Kathryn. I'll be just fine. Over the years I've created a self-care program for me which works wonders. I'm able to handle other people's emotions much better and am able to focus on my own emotions instead to keep me grounded. I'm Starfleet's best counselor, remember?“ I chuckle at her words and nod. „How could I possibly forget about that?“

We have soon decided to postpone our therapy session to tomorrow, seeing as how we've just had a very emotional talk and I'm very thankful that she's so considerate. Man, do I feel drained! It kinda feels like I just flew Voyager through the whole Delta Quadrant at warp 10. Deanna reassured me that this was normal after such an emotionally charged conversation which honestly makes me even antsier about our follow-up sessions. After all, we've barely scratched the surface today...

On my way back to our campsite, I almost run into Seven. I blink my eyes in confusion at this and ask her. „Seven, don't you have your therapy session with counselor Troi now?“ To my surprise, she shakes her head dismissively and answers me. „I do not. Deanna Troi asked me if we could postpone our 'session' to tomorrow. It appeared to me that she was rather fatigued. Did you talk to her about what we had discussed, Kathryn?“

She looked fatigued? Oh my. Now I honestly feel bad. After all, she talked a lot about herself as well. I hadn't even considered that doing so could affect her, much less to that extent. I slowly nod my head in answer to Seven's question, lacing my hand with hers, leaning against her tall frame. „We did and it honestly felt really good to finally do so after all this time, but the outcome was far more than what I'd bargained for.“

She looks at me curiously at this and asks. „May I know what the outcome was?“ Her eyes turn the size of dinner plates when I answer her while smiling sheepishly. „It looks like Deanna Troi and I are now officially friends.“

**1300 hours on the beach**

I had been reluctant to have lunch with the rest of the crew at first, but Kathryn told me that she could use a distraction and to my surprise nutrition, so I agreed. After all, how could I refuse my lover food on the rare occasion that she is actually craving it? The Doctor seemed to be very delighted as well when he ran into us earlier and we told him that we were on our way to having lunch with the others.

At first I was going to refuse to try the food the Commander and Tuvok had cooked, but Kathryn can be very convincing, especially when she looks at me with those puppy eyes of hers. I can not say that I regret having agreed to try the food in the end. It does taste quite delightful.

Although I still deem strawberries and chocolate to be the best solid food that I have tried so far, this Vegetarian curry which is a specialty of the Commander's people will be added to the list of dishes that I want to learn to cook in the future. Knowing that Kathryn is by no means a cook, I plan on taking on the position of chef in our relationship.

It may still be a long way to go from Terra Nut soufflé to Vegetarian curry, but I have never turned down a good challenge. While sitting around the fire I keep stealing glances at the perfection in human form sitting next to me. How did I ever get so lucky? No, it was not luck that brought us together, but destiny.

I cast a brief look up at the sky above us. What would papa and mama say if they could see me now? Would they be proud of the woman their little girl has become? I am no fool. I know that their actions were wrong. Bringing me on that mission with them, let alone on that Borg cube was naive to put it nicely. However, I have accepted my past and have come to understand that holding a grudge against them forever is not going to make anything better, or help anyone. I have been blinded by rage in the past, but loving Kathryn and being loved by her in return as well as being accepted into this crew, this family has helped me overcome that and in the end turned me into a better person, an individual.

„Darling, are you alright?“ I blink and snap out of my musings and turning to my right am met by concerned blue-grey eyes. Oh no! They have almost turned entirely grey. Way to go, Seven. I feel my cheeks heat up and tell her embarrassingly. „I am... fine, lover. I apologize for worrying you. I appear to have 'spaced out' for longer than can be considered appropriate.“

I feel the familiar sensation of butterflies in the pit of my abdomen at the low chuckle that follows my words. „That happens to the best of us and it's quite alright, darling. I was worried for a moment there since you'd turned so quiet, but I'm glad that you're doing fine.“

I gently run my hand over her exposed arm and lean in close to her. „According to your words, you must be 'spacing out' more than all of us then, lover. After all, you are perfection.“ I smile to myself at her pulse that has quickened, her perspiration level that has increased, and that beautiful blush on her face.

Her voice has turned considerably lower, almost sounding like a growl, her eyes have clouded up in arousal. „You and me, our tent, now!“ I have hardly ever found myself on my feet faster, the two of us after throwing hasty excuses speeding off to our campsite...


	28. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven fall deeper in love with each other, the more they learn about the other and the more time they spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, my lovely readers! I apologize for the delay. These last few days have been pretty hectic for me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! If you do, please be so kind to let me know. I always appreciate your feedback. :)

**1400 hours Kathryn and Seven's campsite**

We hastily undress the moment we're back at our camp. I pull Kathryn inside our tent, gently pushing her onto the mattress and positioning on top of her, our lips meeting in a feverish kiss. She's breathing heavily, the beat of her heart, my favorite tune.

After we parted from our kiss, both breathing heavily, I take a moment to take in the sight of my naked lover. It's hard to fathom such perfection can exist, much less in human form.

In the beginnings when I had just been severed from the Collective and I first got to see Omega, I was convinced to have found the epitome of perfection. I was a fool to believe that. I never knew what true perfection looked like until I recognized it in this extraordinary individual.

„Darling? Are you done staring? No offense, but I feel quite exposed...“ I blink, the blood rushing to my cheeks once her words have registered in my brain that seems to have turned into mush.

To my delight, her cheeks are my favorite color of crimson, her eyes clouded up in desire. I lean down, cupping her burning cheeks while telling her. „I will never grow tired of looking at you, lover. You are the epitome of perfection, a true sight for sore eyes.“

I did not think it was possible for her cheeks to turn even redder than before, but she once again surprises me by proving me wrong, her voice unsteady, her pulse and respiration have increased. „S-Seven, please. I really need you...“

I smirk at her words, a groan leaving my lips as my nostrils get greeted with the delectable scent of her arousal. She truly does need me if that scent is any indication.

Not wanting to torture her any longer, I part her labia before entering her with two fingers of my left, curling them against her inner walls while planting kisses down her neck.

My actions get rewarded by a sensual deep moan of hers, urging me to continue. I happily oblige, rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves atop her center, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck where I know her pips are usually sitting, resulting in her body to spasm, a loud cry filling our tent, sending a jolt to surge through my groin.

Her walls clench down onto my fingers, an orgasm of an intensity I did not expect to be capable to give her shaking her body.

My eyes are transfixed on the perfection that is Kathryn Janeway in the throes of pleasure, her body glistening in a fine layer of perspiration, lips parted and eyes closed, hair disheveled.

I use the moment and save this picture in my files, so I can always come back to look at it whenever and as often as I please.

Her eyes open slowly, a wide grin on her face. „Wow, Seven. You are a true force. Who knew that those Borg enhancements of yours could come in so handy during our lovemaking?“

I feel my cheeks heat up at her praise, burying my face in her chest, whispering. „I am pleased to hear you enjoyed it, Kathryn. At first, I was always afraid that I might cause you pain using the fingers of my Borg enhanced hand in such a delicate area of your body. It appears my fears were unfounded.“

She smiles softly and we share a long kiss which soon turns quite heated, our tongues dancing a dizzying dance, her taste causing me to groan, my own arousal painfully obvious.

In a desperate search for friction, I start to grind against her, repositioning myself so that my heat is aligned with hers. I cry out when my clitoris comes in contact with hers, a surge of electricity surging through my body.

Desperate for more I grind faster and harder, Kathryn moves her hips in synch with me, our hands linked. I squeeze her hands between mine when her clitoris once again rubs against mine, an orgasm that causes my body to convulse at the sheer intensity of it hits me, a guttural moan leaving me, followed by a moan of hers.

Once the spasms have stopped I sink down into her embrace limply, a deep sigh escaping my lips. „This... I believe mere words are not enough to describe this.“ She chuckles softly at this, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. „I couldn't agree more, darling, and to think I'd planned to deprive myself of all this. I really am such a fool.“

I quirk my brow at her words. „It is a mystery to me how you managed to survive the last four years in your self-imposed celibacy.“

She rubs her neck, telling me to my astonishment. „Before I met you I wasn't exactly a fan of sex, darling. Actually, that's an understatement. In my previous relationships, sex was an obligation I had to fulfill, whether I was in the mood, or not and usually I wasn't. My partners simply took what they wanted, when they wanted. Marc kept on whining all the time that we didn't have enough sex while for me it was still too much even if it merely happened every once in a blue moon. I never knew that one could actually make love and it could be enjoyable for both parties involved.“

I swallow against the knot that to my chagrin has formed in my throat, my eyes stinging with what I realize are tears having formed in them.

My voice hoarse, I whisper. „This sounds absolutely horrible, Kathryn! I had no idea that you had to suffer like this in the past, especially with Marc. Was what you just told me the reason you never got married to him after all?“

She nods, her hands gently wiping away the tears that are rolling down my cheeks. „Yes, darling. I was afraid that would we get married I wouldn't be able to escape anymore and would be forced to sleep with him, or rather allow him to sleep with me. You have no idea how relieved I am that we never got married. Had I been his wife, I would've never been able to take over command be it of Voyager, or any other ship. He would have surely turned me into a perfect little housewife and mother of many children.“

My eyes turn wide at this, a shiver going through her. I hug her tightly and for a moment we simply hold each other. My brave Kathryn. I can not believe she had to go through so much pain, so many hardships, especially after the premature loss of her beloved father.

I whisper in her ear. „I am thankful you did not marry that man either, lover. Had you not become captain of Voyager we would have never met and I can not and do not wish to imagine my life without you. I would have never known what love was or regained my humanity, my individuality. It appears to me that we indeed were destined to meet and to fall in love.“

Her eyes meet mine at this, my heart fluttering at the bright blue that has replaced the blue-grey, her voice sounding mischievous as she states. „I thought destiny was viewed as an irrelevant concept by the Borg?“

I chuckle at this and roll my eyes playfully. „That may be so, Kathryn. I am by no means part of the Collective anymore, however. I am a human individual and as such, I highly believe that destiny is of great relevance.“

**1900 hours**

I wake up by a distant voice shouting. Through the haze of my still sleepy mind, I manage to finally understand the words. „Dinner is ready everyone!“ It's dinner time already? My, we must've slept longer than I thought.

My heart melts at the sight of a still sound asleep Seven. Reluctant to wake my beloved darling from her well-deserved rest, I decide to simply watch her for a while.

This sure brings back memories. I wonder just how many nights I spent watching her regenerate prior to us officially becoming lovers? It must've been countless.

What a fool I was to never acknowledge my feelings for her before. Just how dense can someone be? In my defense, I'd never even guessed that I could even be remotely attracted to, or interested in another woman in that way.

Also, I never would've in my wildest dreams imagined a woman as perfect as she could possibly fall in love with an old coffee addicted starship captain like myself.

Now in recap I'm convinced that it indeed was destiny that we met that day on Unimatrix Zero One. I saved her as much as she saved me.

I'll never stop being amazed at the progress Seven has made ever since she first joined us. She truly is a remarkable young woman. How could I have possibly not fallen in love with her?

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips as her eyes blink open, a smile of her own now gracing those gorgeous features of hers. „Good evening, lover. 'Old habits die hard' it seems, hm? Did you enjoy watching me sleep?“

I chuckle and nod happily. „I always do, my love. A few minutes ago someone announced that it's dinner time. I know you don't require nutrition at this hour, but...“

To my astonishment, she tells me. „I am actually quite hungry. Dinner sounds great. Let us join the others, lover.“ I grin and peck her lips. „Alright. Let's go, darling. Hopefully, they left us some food still. Knowing some members of our crew I wouldn't be surprised if they already finished it all off on their own.“

When we arrive at the beach we're greeted by cheers and howls from our crewmembers. Oh my. Didn't think we'd been missed this dearly.

A familiar voice resounds over the noise. „Kathryn! Over here!“ I look over in the direction the voice came from and notice my new friend Deanna Troi patting the space next to her, offering us to sit with her.

I smile in her direction and guide Seven over there. Fortunately, there's still plenty of food around. Looks like it was a good idea to have Neelix supervise the cooking team and take care of the logistics.

Once we sit I ask Deanna. „What's with all the commotion tonight?“ She giggles and waves it off. „Your crew seems to be in high spirits now that you're officially in a relationship, Kathryn. Everyone seems to approve of Seven and you.“

I can't help but feel relieved at this. Truthfully, I did have my doubts about that in the beginning since there were still certain animosities in terms of Seven.

Deanna asks me curiously. „How are you doing, Kathryn? Did you manage to get some rest after our talk earlier?“ I feel my cheeks heat up at her words and tell her sheepishly. „I guess you could say that, yes.“

She smiles knowingly at this. „Well, that's great. As both Seven and your counselor I highly approve of my patients having a healthy sex life.“

I almost choke on my tea at this, my eyes turning wide. Was she always this blunt? My cheeks turn crimson as a certain someone states, voice teasing. „I am pleased to hear we agree on this, counselor Troi. I do not believe you would have approved of Kathryn living in self-imposed celibacy for the rest of her life. Would you?“

How did this conversation suddenly take such a turn? Deanna looks at me in shock at this, exclaiming in disbelief. „Kathryn! Whyever would you decide to do such a thing?“

I sigh and tell her, my tone icy. „I believe that is not a topic to discuss so casually out in the open like this and it should be saved for one of our counseling sessions instead.“

She nods slowly at this, tone sounding guilty. „Yes, of course, Kathryn. I'm sorry...“

Can't say that I'm looking forward to that particular therapy session...


	29. Home is wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has come back from their shore leave two weeks ago and to Kathryn's concern, Seven has been acting off, avoiding her, acting far more Borg than she has in a long time which Kathryn blames on her lover's therapy sessions with Deanna Troi. She finally decides to have a heart to heart with the blonde in her ready room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, my lovely readers! It sure has been a while since I've last gotten around to update this one and I sincerely apologize for the delay. I was honestly struggling a bit with life and this story, but I finally managed to get to writing this long-overdue chapter. The next chapter will most likely round up this story. I hope you're all going to enjoy this one. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. I always appreciate your feedback. :)

**Two weeks later**

Time has passed by quickly and our shore leave ended far too soon. It's plain to see that all of the crew have benefited from the break. Deanna had to re-join her crew back on the Enterprise for the time being, but we agreed to stay in contact.

We had a few quite intense therapy sessions while on that planet and I'm still processing everything. What worries me most is Seven, however. She's retreated back ever since we got back on Voyager and knowing her, that's concerning.

I sigh and pace my ready room. This won't do. I can't stand this silence and not knowing what's going on with her.

I tap my comm badge and state firmly. “The Captain to Seven of Nine.” It's quiet for a while before the monotonous reply comes. “Seven here. Do you require my assistance, Captain?”

I frown at her question and tell her. “Please meet me in my ready room. There is something I wish to discuss with you.” It's silent for a moment before she replies back. “Very well. I will be there shortly. Seven out.”

I walk over to my replicator and bark out. “Coffee, black.” The familiar steel mug materializes in front of my eyes at this which I grab before walking to my desk, sitting in my chair.

The chime sounds and I call out firmly. “Come in!” Sometimes I miss the early days in which she simply walked in without ringing the chime. No, what are you thinking there, Katie?

Back then she was still very much Borg and not yet the woman you came to love. She struts in, hands clasped behind her back. This is bad. I thought those days were over...

I motion her to sit opposite of me, already expecting her to answer me that she prefers to stand, but she follows my command and sits down, albeit rather stiffly.

Oh, my poor darling. Just what has happened to her? I'm blaming those sessions with Deanna. Her voice sounds distant as she asks. “You wished to speak to me, Captain?”

I feel my heart break just a little bit at her use of my rank, rather than my first name, and answer her gently. “Yes, Seven. I wanted to know how you've been holding up these past few days. We haven't gotten to spend much time together in a while and I miss you. If you want to talk, I'm right here. You don't have to go through this all by yourself, darling.”

She turns her gaze down and I'm afraid that I've lost her, that she has retreated back inside herself when suddenly heartbreaking sobs reach my ears, her body shaking.

I'm by her side in a matter of seconds, wrapping my arms around her shaking form, whispering soothingly. “It's alright, darling. I'm right here.”

She sniffles and to my astonishment tells me. “I am so afraid to lose you, Kathryn. Every night I keep on having this dream in which you leave me behind...”

I feel my heart ache at her confession, gently kissing her tear-streaked cheeks, telling her earnestly. “Darling, I'm not going to leave you behind. I know the feeling of being afraid to lose each other. I've felt the same in regards to you before and I'm afraid that that's something we have to learn to live with. However, I will fight for you and our love for as long as I live. You're the love of my life, Seven, and I won't ever abandon you, especially not voluntarily.”

She nods slowly at this, tightening her hug on me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I gently run my fingers through her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Her breathing has soon turned even and I realize to my surprise that she's fallen asleep. I guess having those nightmares the past few nights caused her to lose sleep. My poor precious angel. I can't even begin to comprehend how much she must've been through in her young life already.

I quickly initiate a side-to-side transport directly to our bedroom, gently placing her on the bed and covering her with the blanket.

I would've changed her clothes, but I'm afraid such an action might wake her, so I refrain from doing so. At least, she's not wearing those dreadful biosuits anymore these days since we managed to convince the Doctor to create more casual clothes for her and a Science Officer's uniform for when she's on duty, which she's currently still wearing.

It's admittedly still a rather stuffy outfit, but at least not as skintight as those bio mesh one-pieces. I quickly take off my own uniform and change into my nightgown before laying down next to her.

A smile creeps onto my lips as her body subconsciously scoots closer to me, spooning me. I rest my head on her shoulder and soon drift off to sleep myself.

I wake up by a guttural cry that causes me to sit up in bed. My mind that's still hazy from sleep takes a while to process what just happened, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room.

My heart hurts at the sight of a sobbing Seven. I take her into a tight embrace, asking gently. “Another nightmare?” She nods and mumbles. “I'd hoped they would stop. Can you please hold me for a while, Kathryn?”

We sit like this for a while, losing all track of time as I cradle her in my arms, stroking her back soothingly. Her sobs gradually turn into sniffles before they cease completely, her next words causing me to chuckle. “I believe it would be best for me to take off my uniform and change into my 'pj's'. This attire is rather uncomfortable as sleepwear.”

I kiss her forehead softly and smile at her. “I think that sounds like a plan, darling. Do you want me to help you take off your uniform?”

She smirks at this and tells me teasingly, left eyebrow cocked in that typical fashion of hers. “If you want to make love with me, you can state your intentions directly, lover. There is no need for you to 'beat 'round the bush' like that.”

I feel my cheeks heat up in humiliation. It's true that it's been a while since we last slept with each other and I do miss her touch and the feeling of her body pressed against mine, but we should really sleep.

This is frustrating! I jut my bottom lip forward and tell her. “I really miss you, darling, but you have to sleep. You passed out in my ready room earlier, because you're obviously very exhausted. I'm worried about your health.”

She smiles before claiming my lips in a sweet kiss. Gods, how I missed her kisses and those heavenly lips on top of mine!

“It is fine, Kathryn. Do not worry about me. I have slept a sufficient amount of time just now and I do feel rather refreshed. Let me make love to you, lover. I miss you a lot as well and I believe I have to make up for all the time we have been parted, mainly because of my withdrawal from you.”

She positions on top of me and for a moment I simply take in the perfect view that is Seven of Nine dressed in a Starfleet uniform.

I had seen her dressed like this before, back when we were on the timeship Relativity together, but it's a sight I'll never get tired of.

“I love seeing you in your uniform, darling. Teal is truly becoming on you.” Seven smirks and states. “I am pleased to hear you enjoy the view, lover. Would you like me to keep it on during our lovemaking?”

What? She can't be serious! For a moment there I consider the idea, but the humiliation of being the only one who's naked while she's on top of me fully dressed is too much to handle. I shake my head, a smirk on my face. “Oh no, missy. You're gonna take that off. As much as I love seeing you in this outfit, I still prefer you out of it during our intimate moments. I miss feeling you against me, not the fabric of your uniform.”

**Midnight at the captain's quarters**

Following Kathryn's command, I slowly disrobe myself. Her eyes eagerly follow my every move, my nostrils flaring as the distinct smell of her arousal hits them. The things she's doing to me, this small woman, the power she has over me. I am convinced that it must be the power of love in its purest form.

My top half before long is nude, the sudden lack of clothing causing my nipples to tighten and turn stiff. A whimper that I realize is my own coming forth from the depths of my body as her hot lips engulf one of them, sucking it in the same manner a human infant would with its mother.

I quickly dismiss that inappropriate comparison as irrelevant, my eyes closing at their own volution, my fingers blindly running through her silky tresses.

She starts covering my breasts in kisses, my hips rocking against her in a desperate search for friction. Only then do I notice that she is still dressed in that nightgown of hers.

This needs to go! I open my eyes, cocking my left brow. “I believe this is in the way, Kathryn. As much as you know I enjoy the very aesthetically pleasing sight of you in that nightgown of yours.”

To my delight, her cheeks are darkening at this and she quickly takes it off, revealing the stunning sight of freckled skin and a set of perfect breasts, her nipples already erect, begging to be touched and I all too happily oblige, leaning down to kiss from her ear, down to her jawline, over the expanse of her neck, to her collarbone until I've finally reached my main goal.

I look up at her, my eyes fixated on her perfect face, pleasure is written all over it, her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, moans that sound like music to my ears leaving her lips as I cover her breasts in kisses before nibbling a spot I know she's particularly sensitive at, my left hand meanwhile sneaking down to her center.

She gasps as I push two fingers deep inside her, curling them up against that particular spot which I know out of experience is going to surely make her orgasm if I touch it the right way.

I sink my teeth possessively into her breast, stimulating her clitoris with my thumb while my fingers keep on stroking that special spot.

Her body spasms, her inner walls tightening almost painfully against my fingers, trapping them inside her, but I keep my movement up and before long am rewarded by her hot, sticky fluids gushing out, the most erotic, low moan resounding off the walls of our bedroom.

Our bedroom. Even now that thought is still causing my heart to flutter and a smile to form on my face. I keep my fingers inside her, prolonging her orgasm.

Only once the last ripples have ceased and her body has stilled underneath me, her breathing has evened out, do I carefully extract my fingers from inside her, licking her sweetness from them, our eyes meeting.

“Exquisite.”, I state matter-of-factly, her cheeks turning that most beautiful shade of crimson at my words, causing me to smirk in satisfaction.

“Come up here, you 6 ft goddess, you.” I chuckle at her words, our lips meeting in a long, passionate kiss.

Oh, how I missed this. As much as I enjoyed our shore leave together, being in our own bedroom, in our bed together is still my favorite way of falling asleep.

I happily bury my face in her chest, those hands of hers that I know can do wonders and have caused me to have various daydreams over the course of the years gently running through my hair.

I look up at her as she chuckles. “Darling, you're still wearing your pants...” I feel the blood rush to my cheeks in humiliation at her words. Oh my...

I chuckle softly and look down at her. “What can I say? I got rather distracted and disturbed in the process of 'undressing' by a certain someone who clearly demanded my full attention.”

I take off my pants and panties, for once not bothering to fold them neatly, throwing them recklessly on the deck.

That's better. I sigh in content and close my eyes, soon drifting off lulled to sleep by that comforting smell of lavender, honey, and coffee which just might be my favorite combination of scents in the whole universe...


	30. A love like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two love birds share a wonderful morning, both convinced that this is what true love feels like. Everything seems perfect until unexpected events threaten to taint this so far uneventful day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, lovelies! We have reached the last chapter of this story, but fear not, part 2 of this series is already in the planning. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. If you do, please be so kind to let me know by leaving feedback, or kudos if you can. :)

**0500 hours captain's quarters**

I wake up, my inner chronometer telling me that it is one hour before she usually wakes up. Perfect! This leaves me a sufficient amount of time to prepare breakfast for her. After a moment of thought, I decide to head to the airponics bay to pluck roses for her there, knowing she is fond of them.

After taking a sonic shower and dressing in a freshly replicated uniform, I sneakily creep out of our quarters. Thanks to the early hour, the corridor is void of any potential curious on-lookers.

Good! I would not have enjoyed being subject to interrogation at this hour. After all, I have a mission to accomplish and am on a time limit.

My turbo lift ride down to Deck 11, fortunately, goes uninterrupted. I quickly exit the lift and strut over to the familiar rooms of the ship's airponics bay.

For a moment I picture Kes in here, tending to the plants. The two of us unfortunately never got to truly get to know each other, but based on what my fellow crewmembers, especially Kathryn, the Doctor, and Tuvok have told me about her, she must've been a truly magnificent young woman and I would have gladly been able to become her friend had she been able to stay aboard Voyager for longer.

I have soon found the section of the bay where the roses are located. Despite not being part of the Collective anymore, I find myself searching for the most perfect flowers amongst the vast variety that are currently in bloom.

Leaning down, I inhale deeply, my head starting to spin at the strong, sweet scent invading my nostrils. This is divine! I am not in the least bit surprised that my lover is so fond of these flowers with them smelling so pleasant and looking very aesthetically pleasing as well.

Before long I have determined the perfect kind of roses of which I have plucked a decent amount, creating what humans according to my research refer to as a 'bouquet' out of them for Kathryn.

Satisfied with my work, I make my way back to our quarters. Once I'm back in the safety of our quarters, I quickly replicate a vase with water for the flowers and place them in it, positioning the bouquet in the middle of the dining table before walking over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I smile as Kathryn enters the main room of our quarters, all dressed up, hair and make-up flawless as per usual, a wide smile gracing those perfect features of hers, blue eyes sparkling. “Good morning, my love. It sure feels great to wake up to breakfast and coffee ready. I truly lucked out having you as my lover. What's for breakfast this lovely morning, chef Seven?”

I feel my cheeks grow hot at her new nickname for me, telling her calmly. “Good morning, lover. You deserve only the best. After all, you are the perfect lover to me as well, so it is only fair if I am the same to you. I hope banana pancakes are fine with you. B'Elanna was so kind as to share her mother's recipe for the dish with me. I simply had to ask, after trying that truly delightful dish from her a while ago.”

Her features brighten even more at this, a flutter starting in the pit of my abdomen as she pecks my cheek. “That sounds perfect, darling! You are right, those banana pancakes are truly delightful indeed, and combined with your home-ground coffee they just might be the perfect breakfast. I can't wait to try them.”

She ponders sitting down next to me until I pat my lap suggestively, telling her accompanied by a smirk. “It would be my honor functioning as your seat this morning, miss Janeway.”

She barks out a laugh at this before sitting down gracefully, our eyes meeting causing my heart to figuratively soar. Her voice sounds incredibly alluring, sending pleasant shivers down the whole of my body. “Miss Janeway, hu? My, Seven. One could think you were planning to get my hand in marriage.”

Marriage? I had not even considered that possibility before, but her saying that now makes me seriously consider that option. Knowing she has never been married before and neither have I, this idea sounds more and more appealing to me.

After all, I very much plan on spending the rest of my life with this woman and she has told me before that the same goes for her.

I wink at her playfully, whispering in her ear hotly. “One thing is for sure. You clearly are marriage material, Kathryn. If I do ever get married, it is going to be with you. However, we have merely started 'dating' not too long ago and we have all the time in this world. You have stated so yourself before. Also, I do not feel the need to 'put a ring on it' to assure that our love is real. Do you?”

I feel my cheeks heat up at her question, shaking my head. “Well, no. You're right, Seven. We have merely started dating and moved in together. As you might be aware, I am not exactly too fond of being engaged, or marriage in general due to past experiences. Then again, you make me seriously reconsider my opinion on the matter, darling.”

I wink at her for good measure at this which to my delight causes her cheeks to turn a pretty shade of pink, making me coo at the downright adorable display. “Someone is being specially precious this morning. What a shame we'll have to go on duty soon. I'd much prefer spending more time with you for the rest of the day.”

My eyes fall on the table and a gasp leaves my lips. “Oh, my Gods! Seven, are these real roses there on the table?” She smiles and nods in confirmation. “Indeed. I have freshly plucked those in the airponics bay just for you earlier this morning, lover, knowing how much you love roses. Would you like to 'smell the roses', Kathryn?”

She raises her ocular implant in that seductive fashion of hers at this, causing me to chuckle. “I would very much like that, yes.”

I reluctantly get up from my comfortable human chair at this, carefully taking one of the roses out of the water, lifting it up to my nose.

This is heavenly! I sigh in content, a smile forming on my face at the pleasant memories this gesture evokes inside me.

This surely throws me back to my days at the Academy and especially good old Mr. Bumblebee. For a moment I am also reminded of our encounter here in the Delta Quadrant with members of species 8472 who had created a perfect replica of Earth on an M-class planet with their equivalent of Starfleet Academy where they all lived as humans, imitating our lifestyle.

Remembering how my lover is not particularly fond of species 8472, I refrain from sharing those memories with her, not wanting to ruin this perfect morning.

After a truly delightful breakfast together that was over far too soon for my liking, we both went to our respective duty shifts, her in Astrometrics and me on the bridge.

Upon arriving on the bridge, I notice to my irritation that my First Officer is not around yet. Hu, that is strange. I approach my pilot and ask him curiously. “Tom, do you have any idea where Chakotay is?”

The young man shakes his head, confusing me even further. “No clue, Captain. I just arrived here not too long ago myself and he wasn't around when I did. You know that the two of us are not exactly very close, so he usually doesn't inform me if he's absent, or not feeling well.”

I nod at his words. I guess that's true. Following a sudden impulse and my pilot's last words, I tap my comm badge and hail the Doctor. “The Captain to the Doctor.”

After merely a few seconds the familiar crackle resounds from my comm badge and the voice of the ship's EMH greets me. “The Doctor here. How may I help you, Captain?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Doctor, has Commander Chakotay come by sickbay this morning by any chance? He's not on the bridge which is highly unusual for him. His duty shift has started fifteen minutes ago and frankly, I'm worried.”

He answers me hesitantly. “That is concerning news, Captain. However, I'm afraid that I can't help you out in that matter. So far the Commander hasn't come by here today. In fact, it has been quite some time since he has last shown up for a check-up, and taking his condition into consideration, that is strange and could even be life-threatening. As you are aware he has inherited this mutant gene from his grandfather that has been passed on to male members of his family.”

My heart sinks, a sense of foreboding washing over me. That indeed is highly disconcerting news! Chakotay, what is going on with you? Please don't do anything reckless!

I quickly excuse myself from the bridge, handing over command to my oldest friend who's as always standing at tactical before exiting the bridge, taking the turbo lift, pondering where to go. Is he at his quarters? Something tells me that that's highly unlikely.

Following my gut feeling, I have soon decided to head to Astrometrics, fearing for my girlfriend's safety.

Please be safe, Seven! I'm on my way to you, shall you need my help...


End file.
